The Chronicles of the Wanderer III, part one
by Celestiella
Summary: "Just because you're winning, don't mean you're the lucky ones…" – the final part of the trilogy. Beckett is back, determined to destroy the world of piracy. Our heroes must defend themselves and the Brethren. But as always, there is a catch... Story takes place three years after the epilogue in "Life's a Journey, not a Destination".
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer:_** _Everything recognizable from "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies does not belong to me._

* * *

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**The Chronicles of the Wanderer III, part one: "Just because you're winning, don't mean you're the lucky ones…"**_

* * *

_"I WANT TO SEE WHERE THE SIRENS SING,_

_HEAR HOW THE WOLVES HOWL,_

_SAIL THE DEAD CALM WATERS OF THE PACIFIC,_

_DANCE IN THE FIELDS OF CORAL,_

_BE BLINDED BY THE WHITE,_

_DISCOVER THE DEEPEST JUNGLE…" _

* * *

___**Prologue: "From cradle to coffin shall my wickedness be your passion…"**_

* * *

Sometimes myth and reality come too close to each other, and then they merge into one. Sometimes it is a good thing. Sometimes not. I am no longer sure. Too many things happened in too short period of time. I am not sure I can handle that. Not anymore.

Alone.

All alone.

What am I? What is the reason for my existence? Why me? **_Why_**, on Earth, have I been chosen to have such a great power, and such a stupid mind and treacherous heart? Why **_me_**?

I don't know why am I writing this.

I don't know why am I here… and where **_is _**that "here", speaking of that. I know this is the world similar to the one I was born at – it has computers, cars, high buildings and trains – yet slightly different. I don't even remember how did I get here, or why here exactly.

You must be confused as much as I am – even more so, since you probably have no idea what am I talking about. Well, I guess I'll have to tell the tale since if not beginning, then its middle, lets say.

Yes. Sometimes myth and reality become one – and I am lost in them both. I know who I am – I mean my name and all… But I have no clue of **_what_** I am. I ceased to be human so long ago, and never got an exact name and "specification" for the being I've become.

Lord, help me. For I do not want to do anything stupid, like I did the last time, and then everything went to hell. I acted weak and childish, on selfish impulse and instant desire – and have paid a great price for that.

Lord, help me. I know I must continue my way… if only I knew where does it lead. And why. The eternal question that had never left me alone, during all my life: **_why_**?

I do not know.

I am lost.

I am alone.

And I must keep on going, although I do not know where and to what purpose. My friends are all in another world. The only two friends I've ever had – Jason and Eddie. They asked if they could come and visit me some time. I said: "_Fine by me, if you'll be able to find me_." Will they find me?

I doubt I'll ever trust to anybody again. After the one person I cared for betrayed me… I don't want to love anymore. With the last strength I am trying to hold myself back from falling into the inner darkness and destroying all around just to throw my rage and hatred out of my soul.

All in all, I should have seen that coming.

I should have never forgotten that Captain Jack Sparrow is a pirate, and will always be one.

Yet I did – and that was a very stupid thing from my side.


	2. The shadow of the old threat

**_Disclaimer:_** _Everything recognizable from "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies does not belong to me._

* * *

_**Chapter One: The shadow of the old threat**_

* * *

_"We need help," – the Poet reckoned._

* * *

Albert Sparrow was carelessly walking through Tortugan streets, throwing glances around and nodding to the people he knew. His ship, the _Adventure Seeker_, was anchored in the bay near the _Four Winds_ of James Norrington. Albert came in Tortuga only this morning, and has already received an emergency message from James, requiring an immediate meeting. Now Albert was making his way towards the _"Hempen Jig"_, where James Norrington was waiting for him.

Albert was twenty-five years old. He was dressed in a simple white shirt, black pants and boots, and dark blue coat. His dark hair was long and wavy, freely falling down his shoulders. Unlike his father, Albert never kept any trinkets in his hair, preferring it to be untied and free. His deep grey eyes he inherited from his mother were curiously sparkling – the last time uncle James called him was about a year ago, and then they went in the pirate raid together and returned with a rich plunder and plenty of beautiful dresses, to the delight of the women in Turner and Norrington families.

Elizabeth, her daughter Annika, and Cassidy Norrington seemed to be the happiest of all women in the world, as they were putting those dresses on, making the show in front of each other, while men – Albert, James and Will – were drinking in common room, celebrating another successful return of their ships.

Bootstrap Bill left back on the _Flying Dutchman _couple of months ago. That day Davy Jones came into Tortuga and asked him if he would like to join him in one of adventures. Bootstrap said yes. He really got bored of "normal" life eventually, and wanted to go to sea again. Will didn't mind that. He was busy in his blacksmith's workshop, along with his two young sons.

Now Albert was speculating of another possible adventure James prepared for him. He smiled, and touched his hat, bowing slightly to some wench that was looking at him with lust, leaning on the wall of saloon. The wench blushed and giggled, flirting with him. Albert smiled again and turned away, continuing his walk. As soon as he was far enough, he took the polite mask off and rolled his eyes in irritation. Too many unimportant people, and all want to be paid attention at.

Being the son of the most legendary pirates in Spanish Main and surroundings was a demanding thing – that lesson Albert learned while still being a little boy. Everybody seemed to be expecting from him to follow the path Captain Jack Sparrow and Shelby McQueen set, and to be involved into mythical dangerous adventures, troubles and fights, always coming out as a winner from them. Albert knew that is just impossible in nowadays world – where was he supposed to get said "mythical" things from? His parents took everything that could be taken, for that matter: legendary treasure of Cortez, the Kraken, Davy Jones and the _Flying Dutchman_ – there were thousands of rumors around of what has made Davy Jones himself change like that, both outside and inside. There was nothing left to do, in Albert's opinion, but to just plunder merchant vessels and hoping he won't be caught by the EITC yet.

The East India Trading Company, to Albert's dismay, was again rising in power. Their war-ships were occupying all waters, leaving no free space to pirates at all. The Golden Age of piracy was over, and now they were indeed the dying breed, one by one disappearing from the world, whether in fight or on gallows. Destruction of piracy became the major worry to EITC, and Albert, although unwillingly, had to admit that all in all, they were doing their job excellently.

Those days England was the main power of the world having the strongest merchant and war fleet, and therefore, controlling seas. There was also the revolution to be considered – the new inventions and development of technique. The steam engine was improved and began to be used in fabrics and on ships – and that definitely didn't promise anything good to all "black sheep and bad eggs". Every pirate raid was now pure gambling with gods, fate, and luck.

Albert sighed and turned around to look at his ship. The _Adventure Seeker _was named properly. During the time of its "life", it had many adventures, most of which included the later fleeing from the Royal Navy. Albert didn't like the fact that son of Captain Jack Sparrow had to flee almost every time from its plunder… but what else was there left to do? He could stay and make a stand against the Navy ships – and what then? He and his crew would be outnumbered, outrun, and hanged, while his beauty _Seeker _would be destroyed and sunken to make an "example".

The world was shrinking indeed. The blank edges of the maps were filled, and it seemed there is no place left to run anymore. Wherever one would go he couldn't escape the impetuous development of science and technique. Albert felt he was choking in all that at times. But he kept on going pirating on his ship anyway. He vowed to himself he will never surrender without a fight.

James Norrington, on the other hand, was softer about that question, and more cautious. He sailed in those regions the Royal Navy would rarely go into, and although his plunder was less than Albert's, the risk he was taking was not as big as Bert's. Partly that could be explained by the fact Albert was single and without any responsibility to somebody else – and James was married, after all. His wife Cassie always begged him to be careful and not push too hard – and James accepted her advices willingly. They didn't have any children, and so Cassie would sometimes go along with James on his journeys. They were madly in love with each other, even after all these years they've spent together.

Will and Elizabeth were happy too. Will was occupied with his workshop, only on the rare occasions joining Albert or James for a shorter time – he had the biggest family to look after, and he didn't want to neglect his duty as a father and husband. Annika was a grown up woman being nineteen, and she wasn't as demanding as her two brothers. Mark and Dennis Turner were ten and eight years old. Dennis was younger, but was more mature and like his father – confident and reliable, the boy who is taking responsibility for his actions and keeping true to his word. Mark inherited Elizabeth's perkiness and curiosity string. He, just like Elizabeth while she was a child, was dreaming about pirates and distant lands, the new horizons and places to discover. He was mischievous, careless and always ready for a prank, although from the other side he was very smart and responsible when needed.

Albert smiled, thinking about these people he grew accustomed to call his family. After his own parent left, Turners and Norringtons were always taking care of him, being there for him whenever he needed that. He loved them dearly and was ever grateful to them for all the things they've done for him.

Albert entered the _"Hempen Jig" _and looked around him. Usual picture of the tavern filled his eyesight – drunken chums sleeping on tables, several of them on the floor or on the bar. Puddles of spilled drink and shattered glass on the floor… Bert sighed and searched for uncle James with his gaze.

"Over here, Bert!" – he heard his voice.

Albert squinted on the table in the dark corner and nodded to James. It was remarkable how James Norrington changed from the man he once was. He was now much more careless and light, and was smiling more often than ever. He was no longer as reserved and stiffed as he used to be back in Port Royal, but would openly speak his mind. During the years that passed, he didn't change much. His hair was still without grey ones, and his body was still strong and masculine. The only thing that was reminding he is no longer in his thirties was perhaps little wrinkles around his eyes and on his brow, being seen only if he was frowning at something.

Albert came to the table he was sitting at and hugged the man, clapping his back friendly and grinning on his father's way.

"Uncle James!" – he exclaimed mirthfully. – "So glad to see you!"

James smiled softly, although his green eyes were reflecting concern and… fear? He gestured towards the other chair.

"Have a sit, Bert," – he said and called for the waiter to bring another round.

"What is so emergency?" – Albert Sparrow asked curiously, looking at the former Commodore.

James turned his gaze aside.

"I wish it was so simple to say…" – he said sadly. – "I am afraid we are in a great trouble."

Albert frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

James didn't answer. He sat on his place, drinking rum, and being drawn in his own thoughts for a while. Then he raised his eyes to Albert's.

"Do you know is there any way for us to find your parents?"

Albert choked on his drink, being astonished by the question. He coughed, covering his mouth with his hand, while his eyebrows flew up on his brow.

"Why?" – he managed to wheeze out.

"Your mother can be the only one who will know how to save us… and who has the power needed to save us," – Norrington replied slowly. – "She was the most fantastic woman I've ever known, and… well, I believe she is the one we need for a leader in this situation."

"What situation, James?" – Albert wondered.

But James Norrington ignored the question again.

"So you don't know how to call them back, that's obvious…" – he stated pensively. – "If that's the case, I have a plan 'B', lets say."

He paused and looked through the window at the sea.

"I have information that the _Flying Dutchman _will come here one of these days. When he does, I want you to do something, Bert."

"For you?"

"For us all," – James raised his hand. – "For the Brethren. You must convince Jones to find Shelby and Sparrow, and bring them back here."

Albert arched his eyebrow.

"All right," – he said with a shrug. – "Although I don't understand a thing… But how do we know they will agree to come?"

James nodded, as if he's been expecting that question.

"Tell Jones to tell them only two words – that'll do."

Albert nodded.

"Aye?"

Norrington looked the younger man in his eyes. Albert suddenly saw that the fear it **_really _**was, at the bottom of man's eyes. He felt his own heart squeezed itself, in the foreboding of something bad. Something so bad he felt as if the whole air has been poisoned with that presentiment of oncoming doom. Even the candlelight couldn't break the wall of darkness that seemed to close itself around the two men.

"James, **_what _**is it?" – Albert whispered in shock of horror.

"You feel that too, don't you?" – Norrington said indifferently. – "Tell Jones about that. Tell him everything you felt today, describe every detail – let him pass that onto your parents. And the main thing, Bert – tell him these words, and that will do it. Tell him…" – James halted and took a deep breath. – "That Beckett is back."


	3. The masks we wear

**_Disclaimer:_** _Everything recognizable from "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies does not belong to me._

* * *

_****__**Chapter Two: "…In the day Thou see my face, Thou shalt die!"**_

* * *

_"…Try as I may, it doesn't last._

_And will we ever end up together?_

_No, I think not – it's never to become._

_For I am not the one…"_

* * *

The first time I saw him was in the movie, of course. And almost instantly I fell for him. Because of that look on his face – in the end of _"The Curse of the Black Pearl"_, while he was saying _"Now… Bring me that horizon…"_. I fell in love with him that moment, for the same look was in my eyes, and same desire was burning in my heart as well. I craved for freedom, for being something and someone.

At that time I was stuck in a godforsaken hole, without money and any hope for getting it. And money in the world of my birth has perhaps the greatest value above all else. When you have the money, you are treated like a human being. When you're broke – you might be as good as dead. With the money I could get away at least from my family. But without it I was bound to stay – and slowly going insane from being tied down at one place.

I was seventeen then – and you know how passionate and selfish are people in their teenage years. I wanted to act on selfish impulse. To be myself. To take my mask of a good girl off. It is said somewhere that "_we all have a face we hide away forever, and we show ourselves and take the mask off only when everybody's gone_". It's not the exact line, but something close to it. I wanted to be myself – I wanted to be the girl I've always dreamed I should be. In that world that was just impossible. And so I made my way to Captain Sparrow's world, passing through several others along the way, collecting new experiences and abilities, and learning to be what I've become.

Once I came to Jack's world, everything was a set up there: my meeting with Jack on the rum runners' island, the way I saved him from the Kraken and Jones… Although I never knew Jones is going to ask me to give up my power to him. In Jack's world I was considered as wise and cunning – only because I watched _"Pirates of the Caribbean" _movies in my world.

Not such a big consolation.

I've always wanted to be wise because I would **_really _**be wise – I wanted to deserve being called such. But destiny wanted it differently for me. Anywhere I go I am forced to lie. To the people around me, to my friends, even to myself. I wonder will it ever end? Will I ever see my real face underneath all those masks? And if I will… Will I scream in horror of what I'll see?

I think that now in the end, standing alone in the middle of crossroad and having no idea of which way to go, I am ready to agree with Davy Jones and join him in his saying: _"Life is cruel. Why would the afterlife be any different?"_. It's only that this is not afterlife in my case.

How can people want to be immortal? Eternity is so long! And it is so exhausting, to live forever! I am tired. I want to sleep. Ah, I always want to sleep… If only I could. If only I wasn't the bloody Maker. But my wishes have always had the best of me. I cannot control it. Never could.

Dammit.


	4. The fellowship is gathering again

**_Disclaimer:_** _Everything recognizable from "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies does not belong to me._

* * *

_****__****__**Chapter Three: The fellowship is gathering again**_

* * *

The park was filled with sun's beams that were piercing through thick trees' crowns. Little lake's surface was reflecting sunlight in a million of golden spots. Asphalt roads that were leading through the park were empty at this hour. Only two old men that were playing chess were sitting on a bench, drawn deeply into the game. Several swans were swimming across the lake, gathering on its side, apparently being attracted by something there.

That "something" was bread that Shelby was giving them, chopping it and tossing it into the water. Although she left Jack's world more than fifteen years ago, she looked the same the day she left – and even younger. No one would have given her more than twenty-nine years the most.

She was dressed in jeans, black boots, black sweater and black coat over it. Her hair was cut slightly above her shoulders. It was the early autumn, and although trees were still mostly green, the air was cold and the wind freezing. Shelby was absently feeding swans, sitting on the bench, her gaze far away and dreamy.

After some time, one man showed up on the road that led to the lake. He was dressed in jeans as well, with simple sweater and jacket over it. His hair was black like his small beard. He came to Shelby and stood behind her, watching the swans.

"I must admit, Miss McQueen, you are hard to be found," – he stated calmly.

Shelby sharply turned around, but almost immediately relaxed, recognizing the man. Davy Jones acknowledged her first reaction however, and made a mental note never to scare her – he didn't want to be chopped and fried for a little prank.

During the years of his voyages between worlds, Davy Jones learned how to camouflage himself between the other people wherever he'd go. And now nobody from this world could possibly notice he isn't from here. He had also got rid of his accent in order not to draw too much attention to himself.

"Captain Davy Jones of the legendary _Flying Dutchman_ itself in the modern world of twenty-first century!" – Shelby declared, looking at him with surprise in her eyes. Then she smirked widely. – "I almost regret I cannot announce said fact to anybody in here, and see their reaction and face expressions."

Davy Jones grinned and sat beside her on the bench.

"Didn't expect to see **_you _**here," – Shelby continued, still throwing the bread to swans.

Jones shrugged.

"Neither did I. But circumstances changed."

"What circumstances?" – Shelby asked, narrowing her eyes.

Davy hesitated.

"Your son sent me here to find you and bring you back."

"Albert! What happened?"

"Beckett's back."

"Back?"

Shelby froze, with her hand half way through to the lake, with a piece of bread clutched between her fingers. The bravest swan came to her, letting go the sound of disappointment as if chiding the woman, and ripped the bread out of her hand. Shelby didn't even feel that all. She was staring at Jones with her eyes wide and somewhat blank, as if she doesn't really care. Davy nodded.

"That is all I know, actually," – he admitted. – "Albert didn't say much – only that Beckett is back and he calls for your help."

Shelby lowered her gaze.

"Impossible," – she said. – "I killed that son of a bitch."

Davy snorted.

"Obviously not so efficiently as it supposed to be done."

"I cannot go back," – the woman objected quietly.

"Why?" – Davy raised his eyebrows.

Shelby twirled her hand uncertainly.

"The Rules. One of them."

"What Rules?"

"I am not supposed to linger in one world longer than twenty years the most. And after I leave one world, there is no coming back to it ever again."

Davy knit his brows.

"But I come back to Tortuga every time!"

Shelby shook her head.

"It's different with you. I mustn't go back."

"And if you still **_do _**– what are the consequences?" – Jones wondered.

Shelby's eyes darkened. She lowered her head and glanced on the swans that were fighting over the remains of the bread. Several sparrows were jumping in nearby, lurking on the pieces of bread, and stealing them every now and then from the bigger birds. How typical for sparrows… Shelby sighed heavily and rubbed her eyes.

"Guess I'll have to fine out," – she said eventually.

Davy looked up on her.

"Does that mean 'yes'?"

Shelby sighed again.

"I owe that to my son. If he needs my help – he'll get it. I'll tell everything to Jack, and we'll go back as soon as we can."

Jones studied the park and the old men playing chess.

"Where is Sparrow, speaking of that?"

Shelby shrugged.

"Shopping, I presume. He likes those big malls. Although in a whole he isn't satisfied here. **_He _**wants to go back. He is sick of being on one place for the last seven years."

Jones let go a whistle.

"Seven years? – That **_is _**a long time for Sparrow… But he left to find you nine years ago."

"For two years he's been searching the way to me," – Shelby explained.

Davy reached in his jacket's pocket and pulled out the MP3 player. He offered one of the earphones to Shelby.

"Care for some music to cheer you up?"

Shelby arched her eyebrow, smirking sarcastically.

"You really 'merged with landscape', so to say, didn't you?"

Davy laughed.

"Why not? I grew to like these things. And Bootstrap adores watching movies if we get to the world with cinemas."

"And then he goes back to Will and Liz?"

Davy understood concern in woman's voice and smiled softly.

"He keeps his mouth shut about another worlds and what can we do," – he reassured Shelby. – "And so does the rest of my crew. We are good boys."

"Well… In that case, lets rock."

Shelby accepted the earphone from Davy and then turned back to the swans, chopping the rest of the bread she had along with Jones.

"Where is the _Pearl_?" – Davy Jones asked after some time.

"We keep 'er hidden," – Shelby answered. – "There was no need for us to go somewhere by sea yet. Planes are faster."

"I simply cannot imagine someone like Jack Sparrow reading daily newspaper by the window in airplane," – Davy pointed out thoughtfully.

Shelby nodded, smiling.

"Me too. But then again, who could ever imagine **_you _**being dressed like this, and act like this?"

"You're right," – Davy got up and stretched. – "Well, I better go. There are lots of things I have to do."

"Davy!" – Shelby called him when he was half way through to the road.

"Aye?"

"Will you help us… there?"

He considered her words, and then nodded.

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"Jack, we're going back!"

Jack Sparrow arched his eyebrow, turning away from the refrigerator in their hotel room. He looked at Shelby who was standing in the doorway. Her hair was messy because of the wind, and her cheeks flushed a little from running. Jack thought she looks prettier than ever this way.

"Where 'back', love?" – he asked softly.

Jack has changed too. He looked as young as Shelby, although he should be around fifty by then. His hair was without all his trinkets and braids, being combed properly. He has shorted it a bit, yet it was longer than Shelby's hair now. He didn't have the beard anymore, but his moustache remained.

Jack's clothes was too very unlike his usual one – black jeans and shirt, with a dark green long coat over it. Both he and Shelby might have earned the classification as "goth" style, with their new appearances.

"We're going back to your world," – Shelby précised, entering the kitchen and throwing her coat casually on chair's back. – "I've just spoken with Jones – Bert is in trouble and he needs our help."

Jack's eyes filled with worry.

"What happened?"

He sat on the chair, folding his arms and frowning. Shelby told him about Beckett's return. Jack tsked in displeasure at that.

"The bugger will **_never _**leave me alone," – he said darkly in the end, as conclusion. – "Even in another world he is still after me."

Shelby raised her eyebrows.

"So you think it's only about **_you_**, huh?" – she pulled her right sleeve up, revealing the 'P'-shaped brand. – "Do not think **_I _**have nothing to do with him," – she said. – "This is now personal not only to you, but me as well."

Jack turned his gaze aside.

"Ah yes. I've forgotten, love."

"So do you say 'yes' to going back and getting rid of the bugger once and for all?"

Jack tapped his finger against his chin, thinking, and then smirked in a flash of gold from his teeth.

"When do we leave?"

* * *

At the same time in Riwell, the capital of Middle-kingdom in the world of Seven Seas, Jason Andrew Hawks woke up in the middle of the night in his room at the _"Prophet's Inn"_ he owned. He walked up to the window and opened it, peering outside as if he hoped to hear something.

The town was sleeping, empty streets filled with nothing but the night's breeze. The only sound that could be heard was a soothing sound of Blue river's waterfall above the castle on the slopes of Hithlace mountains. Still, Jason nodded to himself with satisfaction as if he got what he wanted, and went out of his room.

He came to another door at the end of the hall and knocked quietly. Silence. Jason knocked louder. An unpleasant mutter came from within. Jason opened the door and came inside. The blond-haired young man turned in the bed and looked at Jason with irritation in his deep blue eyes. But then he seemed to notice something else, for his face suddenly brightened, and his lips drew in a smile of honest happiness. Jason recognized that change and nodded again, smiling widely as well.

"Yes, Eddie," – he said. – "It's time to go."


	5. “Time grows thin, the past’s a riddle…”

**_Disclaimer:_** _Everything recognizable from "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies does not belong to me._

* * *

_****__****__****__**Chapter Four: "Time grows thin, the past's a riddle…"**_

* * *

_Knock-knock-knock._

"May I?"

Cassidy Norrington peered inside Elizabeth's house, seeing no one there.

"Elizabeth? Annie? Is anybody home?"

"Over here, Cassie!" – the distant answer came from the upper floor.

Cassidy sighed and went towards the stairs.

She was a very beautiful woman with bright red hair, and unusual shade of eyes' colour – they were violet, with few blue spots. She was dressed in a simple green dress with golden scarf around her waist instead of the belt. Her cutlass was cunningly hidden in the pleats of her skirt.

She was fantastic sword-fighter. James learned that almost the first day he met her. During the years Cassidy improved and perfected her skills, so that now she could easily beat Will in every fight – and he was the best with sword so far.

Cassidy reached the long hall on the upper floor that was stretching through the house. Elizabeth's head enlightened by the beams of setting sun showed out from the second door to the left.

"Hello, Cassie!" – she greeted the woman mirthfully. – "How are you?"

Cassidy tilted her head aside.

"Fine, thanks," – she said politely. – "I just came to see what's up."

"Come in."

Cassidy entered the room. Apparently Elizabeth and Annika were tiding it up – the bed was turned upside down, along with other things in the room. The red rug was folded and leaned on the wall on the right from the door. The window was widely opened, allowing the sun and air to fill the room with light and smells of the sea.

"Missis Norrington!" – Annika exclaimed, turning from the window she was wiping with a rag. – "So good to see you!"

Elizabeth's daughter was a copy of her mother – same hair, same height and delicate figure. The only thing she inherited from her father was perhaps her eyes that were as dark and brave as William's.

Both Annika and Elizabeth were dressed in sandy-coloured dresses with lace and little flowers embroidered over them. While Annika was nineteen-years-old mother's copy, Elizabeth herself was thirty-eight now. She looked very elegant and sophisticated, and more feminine with ages. Before she was acting like the nonchalant pirate boy perhaps. Now though, her role as a wife and mother changed her character. She became calmer, more responsible and wiser.

"Where are the men?" – Cassidy asked her, gesturing towards the door.

"Will and the boys are in smithy," – Elizabeth answered, stretching the sheet over bed. – "James and Albert are together, I think. On the _Four Winds_."

Cassidy arched her eyebrow.

"Ever since Bert is back, he and James are inseparable. That lasts for more than two weeks already!"

While speaking, Cassidy noticed how Annika's eyes gleamed at the mention of Albert's name. Cassidy smirked within herself. Both she and James have spotted long ago that the younger of Turner women is very fond of the handsome son of Captain Jack Sparrow. Elizabeth shrugged to Cassidy's words.

"They're up to something," – Cassie proceeded. – "But I can't figure what."

Annika glanced at her from the window.

"Didn't uncle James tell you?" – she said.

"Annika!" – Elizabeth chided the girl, but it was too late.

"Told me what?" – Cassidy narrowed her eyes.

Annika looked at her mother. Elizabeth widened her arms, giving up.

"Since you've already started, go ahead and finish!"

"Uncle Captain's coming back!" – the girl shot happily.

Cassidy gave her a look of confusion.

"Who?"

Elizabeth chuckled.

"She calls Jack 'uncle Captain'," – she explained. – "And it's true, as far as we know – he and Shelby are coming here. That's why we're tiding up their room, see?"

Cassidy's eyes gleamed.

"That's fabulous! I've missed them – where have they been?"

Annika was curiously watching her mother. For a long time she was trying to find out where did her favorite uncle go, but her parents and uncle James were never telling her anything. As for Cassidy – she knew that Shelby went… somewhere. Somewhere away, and obviously somewhere off maps – that was all she could tell for sure, although she was speculating there was more than that.

Elizabeth knew Shelby has gone into another world, and Jack followed her. But not Cassidy, or Annika knew any of that. Annika wasn't even born at the time of Shelby's leave, so that she knew about her only from the tales of her parents, Albert, and Jack while he was here.

Elizabeth hesitated to answer on Cassidy's question. She put the pillows onto the bed, and started to unfold the blankets, keeping her gaze down.

"Liz?"

"I… don't know," – Elizabeth tried.

But of course, Cassidy couldn't be tricked so easily.

"Liar," – she said indifferently. – "You know something – so does my husband. And Albert. And Will. And none of you is willing to tell me."

Elizabeth sighed and raised her eyes to Cassidy's.

"It's not like that, Cassie," – she said mildly. – "It's just way too complicated to be explained at once," – she pointed to Annika with her eyes, trying to give a sign to Cassidy.

The woman understood, and nodded.

"Alright then," – she agreed. – "In that case I'll go pestering James until he tells me the truth."

* * *

As soon as Cassidy left, Annika came to her mother, putting her hands on her hips. She looked at Elizabeth stubbornly.

"What is going on?" – she demanded.

Elizabeth looked back at the girl and saw there is no point of lying – this way or that way Annika is going to find out the truth sooner or later.

"What exactly do you want to know?" – Elizabeth sat on the bed, offering her daughter to do the same.

Annika threw herself on the bed beside her mother.

"I want to know where did uncle Jack go and why, and what is this all about? Why does Bert never talk about his mother?"

"Hmm," – Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, thinking of how to tell the full story to Annika. – "Jack went to find his… well, I cannot say 'wife', for they were not married… the woman he loved, lets say. Shelby. Why? – Because he loved her, and wanted to be with her. Albert never speaks about that for he was too young when she left – only seven years old. He misses her very much, that's why he is covering that with silence. As for the reason why, and what is going on around… I'm afraid you'll have to ask that Jack and Shelby themselves when they'll come. Unlike me, they were directly involved in all those events that led to the current situation."

Annika was listening to Elizabeth with her eyes widely opened. Now they suddenly filled with tears.

"Poor Bert…" – she said quietly. – "I didn't know it was that way… Why did she leave, for God's sake? How could she leave her own **_son _**just like that?"

"Annie!" – Elizabeth raised her hand. – "Do not be so eager in dealing out your judgments. You didn't know Shelby. You cannot say she's right or wrong, for that matter."

Annika snorted.

"Still I'm saying she's a bad mother," – with that the girl fled out of the room, leaving Elizabeth sitting on the bed, staring after her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cassidy climbed aboard the _Four Winds_ and searched for her husband with her gaze. James and Albert were both on the bow, sitting on the deck and studying the map stretched on the floor.

"Why aren't you guys doing this in Captain's quarters?" – Cassidy asked, coming closer to them.

James smiled to her and kissed her gently.

"We like being outside. Nice weather, fresh breeze and all, savvy?" – Albert flashed Cassidy a grin, so similar to his father's.

Cassie giggled.

"Honestly, you both are like children," – she remarked.

James smirked.

"Can't say it is a bad thing – to be the child," – he said. – "Less responsibility, more free time… And somebody is always taking care of you."

Cassidy nodded to that, accepting he's right, and sat beside the men looking down at the map.

"What are you two doing?"

James and Albert exchanged glances.

"You tell her everything," – Albert waved off his hand. – "You know more than I do. You've been there, with her."

Norrington sighed.

"It is a long story we have to tell you, Cassie," – he said to his wife. – "I beg you to listen me carefully, for it might be of a great importance to the present events. We need all help possible now."

Cassidy nodded firmly.

"Shoot, my dear," – she said to James and grinned, while her eyes flashed with lilac colour.

* * *

On the other side of the world it was an early morning. The sun hasn't risen yet, and the stone pavements were lifeless and grey. The main square of the town was crowded despite this early hour. People were gathered around the huge gallows that were set in the middle of that square. Fourteen men were standing on the platform with their hands tied and nooses around their necks, several of them beaten heavily, all of them dirty and tired. They were all pirates. They were watching the crowd – some with opened fear across their faces, some with indifference, and others with hatred.

The young Captain was in the middle of them. He was standing proudly, with his head held high and his look stern and brave.

"Have no fear, my brothers," – he said to his crew when the drums began their rhythm. – "For God knows who is who, and on which side. He will not let the evil win – and in this case, the evil is not us."

The boatswain eyed his Captain… and then suddenly smirked. He opened his mouth:

_"Hear the bell call?_

_Home shalt we go –_

_Through treacherous waters_

_And enchanted seas…"_

The faces of condemned pirates suddenly lit up at the tune. One by one they picked it up, and before too long were singing in a choir:

_"Drink up yer rum,_

_Turn sails to home,_

_And raise the Jolly Roger high –_

_Never shalt the black sheep die!"_

One of soldiers that were standing among the crowd twisted his lips in disgust. He raised his head and threw the hood of his cloak off his face.

"At your sign, Lord Beckett," – the man standing next to him said.

Cutler Beckett smiled gloriously to the pirates. Then he gave a nod. The trapdoors of the gallows opened, one by one. Beckett's smile widened at the sight of their lifeless bodies hanging above the platform.

"Be sure you **_shall _**die," – he said and turned away from the gallows, still smiling smugly. – "The Age of piracy is over," – he declared. – "This is only an example of what is waiting for any man that sails under the pirate flag!"

He abruptly ceased his speech and sharply turned his head to the right. Nothing. Just common crowd. Beckett narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but went away to his office without sending any soldiers to that direction. The two figures wrapped in black cloaks with hoods broke through the crowd and hastily left the place of execution.

"Not good," – one of them stated.

The other one nodded.

"He sensed us. We must hurry to Tortuga. The time grows thin."

"Aye. It will take us hell of a lot time to gather the Brethren and figure out what to do."

"Are you sure that's necessary? The gathering?"

The other one smirked and looked at his friend.

"The war is upon us. One cannot win the war without an army."

"Yeah… The pawns we need."

"As many as we can get," – the other man agreed.

"What chances do you think we have?"

The man smirked again and nodded in the direction of Beckett's office.

"Bigger than he thinks we do. Much bigger, my friend."


	6. “Nothing ever comes of nothing”

**_Disclaimer:_** _Everything recognizable from "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies does not belong to me._

* * *

_****__****__****__****__**Chapter Five: "Nothing ever comes of nothing."**_

* * *

_"Come over here, and let me tell you something –_

_Nothing ever comes of nothing,_

_We pay a price for all our choices made._

_Come along now, and take my hand –_

_I'll lead you to a promised land._

_The morning after may never come again, never be the same._

_Never be the same…"_

* * *

The first time my power got it manifestation in public, it cost me my best friend of that time. Not her life – Heavens forbid! – but just our friendship. I remember every detail of that event even now.

It was Friday, February the 23rd, of the year 2007 in the world of my birth. The school was over, me and my friend didn't feel like going home, so we went in a nearby pizzeria for a sandwich. We made an order, and sat there, eating and talking about nothing for about an hour. And then it suddenly started. It might be said that basically, thunderbolt and lightning struck out of a clear blue sky.

That goddamn fortune-teller.

She showed up out of nowhere – just emerged from the ground, as it looked like. The woman with dark hair dressed in white jacket, with a basket of her stupid amulets she was trying to sell. She came to me and started her usual lines: _"You'll be happy, I see, you'll give a birth to a son…"_. Now that was the only fact that concerned me later – how the 'ell did she know about Albert? But to be quiet honest, I believe it was her lucky guess for that matter. Anyway, I didn't tell anything to her, nor have given her money or my hand to tell me future, in spite of her begging me to do so.

I have a pack of Tarot cards at home. I can tell my own future all by me onesies and completely free of charge, thank you very much.

Anyway, the "fortune-teller" left. But my friend was scared. Really scared of her. And so to calm her down, I told her about my own… conception of reality, so to say. I told her about so-called "emotional vampires" I believed that woman belonged to – they just **_love _**when someone is scared of them, so that they can "suck in" people's energy that comes out of that (or other) emotion. I told her that people like that woman are damn good psychiatrists. They can easily read your state of mind and your emotions from your face expression and your eyes – maybe that is the reason the eye contact is recommended to avoid.

My friend got intrigued.

And I was stupid.

For a long time already I wanted for people to see who I was. For a long time I wanted to show my true face. I was eighteen. I was arrogant, self-assured and desperately wanted to be admired for being something more than just common _homo sapiens_. Therefore, I've told my friend about all the "magical" stuff I could do already then, and I thought I could learn to do later. I told her who I am, who I wanted to be. I told all that because she wanted to know why did the fortune-teller come to me first rather than to her. I told her: _"She knew I could give her more than you, because I **am **something more than you."_

And then it happened.

As we were talking, and I was in the middle of my story, the electricity suddenly went wacko: the lamps began to flicker madly, the air seemed to grow thicker, ventilations has gone mad. It lasted for a few seconds, but was more than enough to scare the Jesus out of my friend. And one more thing – she told me my **_eyes _**changed! And that was truth – I've seen that later in the mirror as we spoke. My pupils became just **_huge_**, taking almost four fives of my eyes – which was happening every time I was speaking of magic I can do, or actually doing it. I think that after our little chat she was afraid more of me than of that stupid fortune-teller. I must admit, however, that at that time I was proud of myself, of the fact I showed something like that in public, finally!

I guess I shall never learn that some things **_have _**to stay secret.

I knew I am breaking one of the main Rules of the universe, but didn't care about that. Those Rules – you won't find them written somewhere. They are more like things you simply **_feel _**at your intuition level, and they refer to the most important actions in one's life. They are like a little voice in the back of your mind that is telling you what to do, and what not to. Should they be broken, the huge damage can be done. Total chaos. Of course, depending on the size of bad thing you did.

And I've broken the Rule that day. Just… out of curiosity, I might say. I wanted to see my friend's reaction when she finds out there is something more in our world than common school-work-church-parents-society stuff. I wanted for her to see there are forces above all that, the forces that cannot be controlled or tamed, that can take you away and break all your convictions at once, with a sweep of a hand.

I paid a price for that.

That friend of mine and me – we were thick as thieves up until that day. And that bloody Friday she got scared of me, and although she didn't run away or something – I felt there appeared a crack between us, that soon was to be grown into the real abyss of misunderstanding, fear, and disbelief. People are scared of the unknown. In the darkness, when we can't see ourselves, we are scared of ourselves for we do not know who we are anymore.

So that in the end that bloody fortune-teller eventually got at least a part of what she wanted – she destroyed our friendship, leaving me alone again.

Still, from the other side… I've lost a friend, yes – but have also gained a new experience. They say it right, in the old proverb: _"Who doesn't risk, doesn't drink champagne."_


	7. Symphony of destruction

**_Disclaimer:_** _Everything recognizable from "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies does not belong to me._

* * *

_****__****__****__****__****__**Chapter Six: Symphony of destruction**_

* * *

_"You take a mortal man, and put him in control._

_Watch him become a God, watch people's heads at roll._

_(…)_

_…The earth starts to rumble, world powers fall."_

* * *

The weather was fine, and sky – clear and blue that day in the middle of an open ocean. Water was swinging the _Black Pearl _from side to side, while the wind was filling her black sails.

The only two people aboard, Shelby and Jack, were in Captain's quarters. Jack had changed his modern clothes to his old one – white shirt, dark blue pants, boots and coat. He eyed his old red bandana thoughtfully, but then put it away. His cocked hat was lying in the corner of the table. Jack sighed and looked at Shelby, who was standing near the little mirror, studying her appearance critically.

"This clothes doesn't look good on me anymore **_at all_**," – she said, pouting.

She was dressed in her worn old jeans and usual clothes she was wearing while captaining the _Lonely Wanderer_. Jack shrugged to her words.

"Then change it, and take the one you feel comfortable in, love," – he said mildly.

"Yes, but it will look way too unusual for your world!" – Shelby objected.

Jack smirked.

"Weby ourselves are way too unusual for **_any _**world, dearie," – he pointed out.

Shelby considered his words.

"Hmm, can't say you're wrong at that one."

She took off her clothes with relief, and put the brand new black jeans and black shirt on. She dug through Jack's locker then, searching for her things. She pulled the transparent silver scarf out and wrapped it around her waist. Jack shook his head disapprovingly.

"Won't you explain me, love, **_why _**are you always wearing black now?" – he asked her tiredly. – "You look like that vampire from the movie you showed me – Leslie, or whassisname."

Shelby laughed at that, combing her hair.

"**_Lestat_**, Jack, his name is **_Lestat_** – the one and only... Why, I **_love _**vampires!" – she exclaimed mirthfully, and then got serious again. – "I don't know why, Jack," – she answered to his question. – "Just because?" – she offered.

Jack raised his hands in defeat, and then without further comments took his kohl and started to put it on his eyelids. Shelby looked through the back window.

"We should hurry," – she said. – "I don't know how long there'll be no other ships in the near. These waters are quiet crowded at times. We must not be seen."

Jack nodded and put the kohl on the desk, finishing his work.

"Okay, I'm ready," – he declared, putting his hat on.

"Won't you do all that weird stuff to your hair again?" – Shelby wondered.

Jack arched his eyebrow.

"No, love, I won't," – he replied, smirking. – "I like it this way now. Don't you too?"

He came to her and wrapped his hands around her waist. Shelby looked him in his eyes.

"You are truly glad we're coming back, aren't you?" – she asked him softly.

Instead of the answer, Jack kissed her passionately. Shelby returned the kiss, passing with her hand through Jack's hair.

"We have to go," – she whispered then, reminding Jack on earthy things.

He sighed with irritation.

"Every time on a moments like this we have to go somewhere or do something!"

Shelby smiled.

"_'C'est la vie'_," – she said to him, and pulled him with his sleeve out of cabin. – "Come on, Captain Sparrow. Time and tide – remember?"

* * *

Richard Flynstone would never forget that day, perhaps, if he'd have that chance. He was doing his usual duty, supervising computer's work aboard the ship and here and there correcting the course of his heavy loaded vessel. He was glancing through the window, typing the message for his daughter on his cell-phone. Suddenly, his eyes widened, as he looked through the window again.

"What the…?" – he breathed and came closer to the glass, staring in the distance.

The ship was seen there – and he would consider it okay should it be the normal ship. But this one was like it came out of some legend from the past – wooden, with old-fashioned masts, and black sails. Flynstone thought he even saw the cannons on the boat's side… But that was impossible!

The boat was gracefully sailing away from him towards horizon, when the landscape suddenly changed. Richard rubbed his eyes, refusing to believe in what he saw. The huge whirlpool showed up on the sea surface right in front of the ship. The rainbow of bright colours was dancing around it, like some surreal fog or foam. The black ship dived directly into the hole in the middle of that whirlpool… and was gone within seconds.

The moment its highest mast vanished in the whirlpool, it disappeared. The ocean has calmed again, leaving no trace or any sign of all that has just happened. Flynstone let go a long whistle.

_"I must be hallucinating from all this heath,"_ – he thought.

It's only that he wasn't hallucinating. Everything was calm for five minutes. Then, his ship jumped on the water, everything shaking on board. The scales that were measuring depths of the water, temperature, and other instruments that were connected to electricity on board went insane, their pointers twirling around madly. The light in his cabin began to flicker, while the emergency siren started to howl, piercing through his ears.

Richard screamed.

The shaking of the ship increased.

From the side of the whirlpool the enormously high wave emerged from the water, heading rapidly in ship's direction. Richard noticed it, abruptly stopping his screaming, while his lips formed the shocked 'O', on his frightened face. He dropped his cell-phone on the floor, pressing the key for sending message unconsciously, and the next moment the wave hit the ship with all its might, burying it along with its crew and cargo under the water. The phone let go the sound of report coming: _"Message delivered" _flickered on its screen for a few moments, and then the water crashed through the glass and reached it, causing short closing. The phone vibrated once more, and turned off.

* * *

Just few hours later the emergency news report was released at CNN and other channels throughout the world, reporting the strongest earthquake ever in the middle of Atlantic Ocean. People living at the coastline closer to the place of that underwater earthquake were warned of the possible danger of tsunami waves that could be formed after the quake of such strength, and evacuated from dangerous areas.

The other news report later released the information about disappearing of an American cargo ship that, according to the latest calculations, was sailing exactly in the epicenter of the earthquake.

* * *

In Wilmington, at the State of North Carolina, Richard's little daughter was sitting in the armchair and reading the message on her cell-phone, still unaware of the misfortune of her father. Her eyes were gleaming with happiness, as she went on with reading.

"Mommy!" – she cried then, dropping her phone to lie on the armchair and hurrying to kitchen. – "Mommy, daddy said he'd be back in only one more week! And he said he bought a big plush giraffe in Africa for me!" – the little girl giggled.

Her mother smiled at her, shaking the flour off her hands – she was making cookies.

"That's wonderful, dear," – she said. – "Now, what do you say to help me with this, huh? We can make giraffe-shaped cookies, what do you think?"

"Yay!" – the girl cried and laughed merrily.

Back in the armchair the phone screen was still on. The last words of Richard Flynstone – _"…and remember, daddy loves you, little kitten!"_ – flickered across the screen, and then darkened, as screensaver automatically turned on.

* * *

In Jack's world the _Black Pearl _appeared out of nowhere, in the middle of the ocean. Jack and Shelby were both at the helm, Jack twirling it with a firm hand, and Shelby watching horizon and smiling. She took a deep breath of the salty air and closed her eyes with relief.

"We did it!" – she stated. – "And even without consequences!"

Jack turned his gaze to her.

"And there should be consequences?" – he asked carefully.

Shelby's eyes filled with confusion and worry.

"I don't know. I've never gone back to the world I once was in before."

Jack nodded with understanding.

"Well, we're here, love. What now?"

"Tortuga," – Shelby said absently, looking back on the spot they appeared at, frowning slightly.

_"What if there **are **consequences? What they will be like, and how strong?" _– she thought.

Her eyes darkened, for she didn't know the answers.


	8. The return of the marauders

**_Disclaimer:_** _Everything recognizable from "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies does not belong to me._

* * *

_****__****__****__****__****__****__**Chapter Seven: The return of the marauders**_

* * *

It was the middle of another working day in Tortuga. Will heavily landed a sledgehammer onto the piece of iron, shaping it properly. He was in his smithy, along with his two sons that were sitting on the two barrels, waving their legs and staring blankly at the piece of outside landscape seen through the small window.

"Boredom squared. Or tripled," – Mark Turner said sadly, pulling the sour expression over his face, yet being careful that his father doesn't see that.

"Yeah…" – Dennis agreed absently.

The both young Turners had brown hair (Mark's was a little lighter than Dennis') and brown eyes. Mark kept his hair long and tied in a tail, like uncle James he liked to spend his time with. Dennis' hair was shortly cut, so that it doesn't get in the way while he's helping his father. He was much more interested in his father's business than his brother.

Mark's mind would often wander away in his imagination and fantasies, even during the peak of work – which would often result in smaller disasters. The last time the boy drifted away he had almost burned half of the smithy.

"Damn," – Mark said, eyeing his father disapprovingly. – "As if he can't do that by himself, and let me go to uncle James."

"Don't say bad words, Mark," – the younger boy chided him mechanically.

Dennis got used to his brother's behavior, and although he didn't approved it much, he still loved Mark dearly, and considered him as his idol in many ways. Mark, naturally, was unaware of that, thinking that Dennis is just too much into his "good boy" role. He ignored him, as usual, and kept on sighing heavily, throwing glances at his father and the sea.

"Mark!" – Will called his son. – "Give me that iron twig over there."

Mark sighed once again, lazily jumped off the barrel and did what his father requested.

"Anything else, da'?"

"No, thanks."

"Can I go, please?"

Will raised his gaze from the sword he was shaping to his elder son.

"Go where?"

Mark hesitated. William smirked, reading his son's mind.

"The _Winds _are calling you along," – he said, joking.

Under that line he meant on the _Four Winds_ that was Mark's favorite place to be whenever Norrington would return from one of his raids. Mark recognized that hint and nodded, with somewhat guilty expression.

"May I, da'? Uncle James promised me he'd show me that giant shell he pulled out in one of those exotic places he goes to."

William smiled, hearing the notes of envy in his son's voice.

"Okay, you may go, Mark," – he said and put a reassuring hand on boy's shoulder. – "Don't you worry – your time will come, and you'll see the distant lands and many beautiful things too."

Mark's reaction to that was rather shocking for a boy of his age. He smirked sourly and shook his head while his already dark eyes darkened even more.

"I doubt that, dad. With the stupid India Company ships all around? – Hardly can one find the shelter from civilization anymore."

With that Mark left. Dennis jumped off the barrel and came to his father.

"Is Mark right?" – he asked quietly.

Will sighed and kneeled to face his son.

"One doesn't necessarily have to become a pirate for being free and traveling around the world," – he stated. – "There are many other professions that are enabling you to do so, and remain true to the law."

Dennis tilted his head aside.

"I don't want for Mark to get in trouble," – the boy admitted.

Will raised his eyebrows.

"What trouble?"

"I don't want for him to be caught and hanged."

William's gentle expression turned to frown.

"Now why would **_that _**happen?"

"Because Mark wants to be a pirate, like uncle James. And like Albert. And I don't want to. So I'll stay alone if he gets hanged."

Will could only shake his head at that. Funny are the ways children's imagination chooses to follow. He hugged Dennis tightly, stroking boy's hair.

"He won't get hanged," – Will said firmly. – "None of us will."

"Even uncle James and Bert?"

"**_Especially _**uncle James and Bert."

* * *

"Oi! James!" – Albert climbed onto the deck of the _Four Winds_. – "Are you there?"

Apparently Norrington wasn't on board, for no answer came out of his quarters.

"Must have gone home," – Albert muttered to himself and turned to leave, when he spotted someone's lonely figure at the stern of the ship.

He narrowed his eyes and came to the silhouette, that turned out to be Mark's. The boy was sitting on the deck and was looking at the water through the rail.

"Hey, lad, how're you?" – Albert greeted him.

Mark turned his gaze to the man.

"Fine, Bert, thanks," – he answered politely. – "Couldn't find uncle James…"

"He's probably on shore with Cassie."

"Aye…"

Albert sat beside the boy.

"What's so interesting in the water?" – he smiled to Mark.

"Nothing. I've run from the work in smithy hoping to do something fun. And instead of the fun – I'm bored even more," – Mark complained.

Albert lowered his eyes, thinking, while his face expression was just as Jack's when he would consider something too. Eventually, Bert's eyes lit up and he snapped his fingers.

"Come!" – he ordered to Mark.

"What? Where?" – the boy asked reluctantly, although his eyes were gleaming with happiness and curiosity.

"You'll see. This boat is not the only pirate boat in this bay, for Christ's sake."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Norrington's little house, James, Cassidy and Elizabeth were having dinner together. Annika went somewhere out, saying she'll come back before the sunset.

"So how long will it take then?" – Elizabeth was asking, taking a sip of wine from her glass. – "We made everything ready for their return a week ago, and still there's no sign of them – or Jones!"

"They'll be here," – James said resolutely. – "Sooner or later."

"The one thing is not clear to me in this whole story," – Cassidy said. – "If Shelby is such a strong witch the way you describe her – how couldn't she deal with those things all by herself? I mean, why ask Jones to pull the _Pearl _out if she could do that herself, without giving up her power to him? And then she went to recover her magic – that's just… not logical."

Elizabeth and Norrington looked at each other, and then shrugged at the same moment. Cassidy smirked darkly.

"I see. You don't know yourselves in what crap are we involved. Yet you desperately **_want _**to be involved in that crap."

"What do you mean we **_want_**, dear?" – James asked.

"We didn't know Beckett would be back," – Elizabeth said defensively. – "We never thought we are going to dabble into these… **_unnatural_** things again. Especially after Shelby's leave. It was like some door closed itself, forever."

James nodded, swallowing a piece of bread.

"Exactly!" – he said, pointing at Elizabeth. – "As if the chest of wonders was abruptly closed and tossed away from us. Everything became so… usual."

"Without excitement."

"Predictable."

"Too normal."

Cassidy's eyes were jumping from her husband to Elizabeth. She chuckled.

"Are you guys practicing this?" – she asked innocently.

Both Elizabeth and Norrington blushed and turned their gaze to their plates.

"I don't think Shelby was **_that _**powerful to pull Jack's ship out by herself," – Elizabeth eventually broke the silence. – "But then again, no one has ever seen the real range and full strength of her power. She never showed us what all she could do."

At that moment the sound of the door closing loudly was heard. Annika flew into the room, her cheeks red from the running, and her eyes sparkling merrily.

"Black sails hull-down!" – she declared solemnly.

The two women and James exchanged looks between each other with their eyes wide and full of expectation of something grandiose.

"I told you!" – James grinned.

"Let's go, hurry up!" – Annika was impatiently tapping her leg against the floor. – "Uncle Captain's coming!"


	9. “The road goes ever on and on…”

**_Disclaimer:_** _Everything recognizable from "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies does not belong to me._

* * *

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Chapter Eight: "The road goes ever on and on…"**_

* * *

_"One more night to bear this nightmare –_

_What more do I have to say?_

_Crying for me was never worth a tear,_

_My lonely soul is only filled with fear…"_

* * *

In a way, I'm even glad of all those things happened with me during my life… including these latest ones. I am no longer depending of someone, or have any obligations to someone. Free as a bird – as the eagle that rides on the breeze…

Ah, freedom.

Freedom…

That word has always had the power over me. Every time I'd hear it my heart would begin to race, and my eyes would gleam. I've always wanted to see the new places and discover new horizons. And strangely, I've always longed for doing that alone. Maybe because I'm selfish – when I see some miracle, some revelation of magic, I want it to be whole just for me, just a show for one, aye?

I've never been good with making friends or new contacts. Still somehow people – those who could see beneath the surface, of course – were always "gluing" at me. They probably felt that I am the best "depository" of their secrets, and would often tell me their "confessions". That, to be honest, would mostly bore me to the depths of me guts. I think the reason their secrets were safe with me was simple – I wasn't interested in their secrets. Therefore – I had no reason to pass them onto someone, or even remember all of them. Sometimes the reasons why we do/don't do certain things are ridiculously stupid and rather funny.

Anyway, what was that I wanted to tell you?

Ah yes.

Why don't I use the magic so often the way you'd expect it from someone like me? Why don't I do something **_really _**extraordinary just for the heck of it? And why have I used the magic in Jack's world only occasionally, when I wouldn't have other choice?

Once again, the answer's damn simple: why waste magic on things you can handle by yourself and without it?

Yes, I **_could _**have freed myself from jail when I was caught by Beckett and branded. Yes, I **_could _**have got away from the gallows without all that fuss. Yes, I **_could _**have tried to get the _Black Pearl _back by myself.

Why haven't I?

You know, thinking of all that now… I don't know. The only justification of my past actions is perhaps that I was doing them out of intuition and at the impulse coming from inside – and intuition was telling me to let it be the way it was. I don't know. I guess I used on doing what I can without help from anybody, until I reach the very limits of my abilities.

I didn't want to use magic in situations I could live through without it. Besides, I **_still _**don't know how to control my own hidden power. I remember the storm I unleashed over that Spanish bugger Santerrey – remember 'im? – Well, that storm has **_almost _**slipped out of my control. Should that occur… I don't even want to think of possible consequences. I was on the edge. Still am, at some aspects. I have no idea what might I do the next moment – if I'll suddenly feel like doing something… stupid.

Hmm… I think I'll go into some bar now, and get me some rum. Never before have I thought I'd like that drink – yet once a pirate, always a pirate, so to say. This world's rum is not nearly as good as the one I used to transport with the _Wanderer_, but still – any port in a storm, the way the wisest of all parrots said. Ha, always liked Cotton and his birdie. Never waste words futile. Good man.

And after bar… Where to go? What to do? – Hell knows. Maybe the inspiration will come to me later, at the spot. Maybe. The one thing I know for sure – I am **_not _**going to lose my hope and faith again, and repeat my last biggest stupidity. Never again – that's a promise.


	10. All Sparrows belong to the same flock,I

**_Disclaimer:_** _Everything recognizable from "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies does not belong to me._

* * *

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Chapter Nine: All Sparrows belong to the same flock, part I**_

* * *

_"In the sheltering shade of the forest, calling calming silence accompanied only by the full moon, the howling of a night wolf. And the path under my bare feet... The Elvenpath!"_

* * *

The _Black Pearl _was closing to the shore like a big black swan, but neither Albert Sparrow nor Mark Turner were there to witness that spectacular sight. In fact, by the time the _Pearl _dropped the anchor in the bay, the two men were few miles away from the inhabited part of Tortugan island.

They were walking through the thick greenery following the barely seen path Albert led them by. The forest was so thick the beams of the late afternoon sun couldn't break through trees' crowns. Numerous brooks and springs were heard around the tiny path through the jungle. Birds' chirping and rustling of bushes was filling the air.

"Where are we going?" – Mark asked Albert, for the twentieth time perhaps.

Boy's eyes were sparkling with honest curiosity and wonder – he's never seen this path and part of the island before. Albert smiled, moving the branch out of his way.

"If I knew you're so impatient I'd never say I'm about to show you my biggest secret, really!"

Mark grinned, knowing Albert is faking this strictness.

"Well, duh. I have curious and inquiring mind," – Mark stated matter-of-factly. – "Besides, I wanna know if this torturing with breaking through the jungle is worthy of my suffering!"

Albert laughed.

"Suffering!" – he exclaimed. – "Why, you're good, mate. I have to give you that."

Mark raised his head smugly… and the next moment lost his balance, slipping on the moist ground, and landed on his ass heavily. Albert couldn't help himself – he laughed like a madman, helping Mark to get up. The boy blushed and frowned.

"Not funny!" – he scowled at Bert.

Albert shrugged and widened his arms, not stopping snickering. Mark tried to keep the offended expression for a while, but failed and burst into laughter himself, seeing the funny side of situation. He elbowed Albert in his ribs mockingly. The pirate grinned, being the copy of Jack that moment, and pushed the young Turner forward.

"Come on, come on! We're almost there now!"

"Where 'there'?" – Mark growled.

"Here!" – Albert exclaimed and stopped, smiling widely and gesturing towards the small clearing in the bottom of the hill they were standing on. – "Welcome to the humble paradise of my heart and soul, Master Turner."

* * *

Earlier that day, when Albert took Mark with him, they first went to the _Adventure Seeker_ where Albert discussed couple of things with his crew (those of them who were on board). Then he went to his quarters, allowing Mark to explore the rest of the ship until he is finished there. After Albert got out of his cabin with some note clutched in his hand, and the dreamy smile over his face, he called Mark and the two men went into the town.

Albert firmly led Mark through Tortugan streets, choosing the corners Mark has never seen before, although he was always walking round the town, seeking for new places and things to discover. Albert spent in Tortuga a lot less time than Mark – because he was always traveling, going in his raids and all – yet he seemed to know every single stone on the pavement, and every single brick and straw of the houses better than anybody else.

He passed through the town without meeting any familiar men along his way, and then turned uphill, to the grove above the main part of the city that turned out to be real huge forest, as Mark learned while following Sparrow through it.

Although the young pirate didn't speak much, Mark felt that Bert is glad he is with him. Mark also felt that Bert appreciates the friendly silence between them, and though he had many questions going through his mind, he was holding them back. The only thing he kept on asking Bert was where is he leading them in this wilderness? Now he has finally got his answer.

"Wow…" – Mark breathed, looking down at the field with his eyes widely opened and filled with childish amazement.

The clearing was surrounded by the forest, and was hardly seen from any other side but the one the two men were standing on. The ground was clayey, here and there cut with transparent streams that were murmuring merrily in their beds. Palms, fern and other plants were blinding with their fresh shades of green colour.

But the thing that drew Mark's attention above all else was the wooden house – the real house! – at the edge of the clearing. It had two floors, and even terrace. It was clearly inhabited, for the ropes were tied across the terrace on which clothes was drying after washing. The sun was setting behind the hill, and as Mark and Bert were descending to the little valley, the big front window of the house began to flicker with candlelight. The door suddenly swung open, and the chubby silhouette of man showed up in the doorway. He put his hands on his hips and grinned to approaching Albert.

"There you are, finally! – And we've begun to think you forgot this place, Cap'n Sparrow!" – the man declared.

* * *

Albert smirked, looking at the man's figure in the fading sunlight.

"I don't remember of having so much rum lately to forget the way to here, Harold," – he replied calmly.

The man named Harold stepped onto the yard in front of the house. He was rather short, with auburn hair, and light-brown eyes. Albert came to him and hugged him tightly.

"It's good to see you're alright. How's the business?" – Harold asked Bert.

Albert nodded.

"Alright. Everything's alright, still."

"Where are your boys?" – Harold eyed Mark suspiciously.

"In the taverns, as usual," – Albert noticed Harold's look and pointed at Mark. – "This is my friend and heir, in a way – Mark Turner."

"Harold Brennan."

"Pleasure to meet you, sir."

Mark and Harold shook their hands.

"The heir?" – Harold raised his eyebrows then.

Albert grinned.

"Gotta think about the future – who am I going to leave the _Seeker _to after I marry your sister and decide to settle down, aye?"

Mark's eyes flashed.

"**_Really_**?" – he breathed. – "You'd give the _Adventure Seeker _to **_me_**?"

Albert shrugged.

"Why not? Out of all other candidates you seem to be the most interested in piratical job. You're smart, you're quick, you're perky and adventurous. I say you be perfect Cap'n of me ship!" – Bert finished his line making a funny face.

Mark smiled happily.

"Come on, come inside!" – Harold said. – "As always, you have the perfect sense for time and you've arrived just for our late dinner! And Cathy is anxious to see you," – he added, glancing at Albert. – "Although I doubt she is going to accept your proposal just yet."

Albert grinned.

"I know, mate. Well, in that case it'll have to wait another day," – he said, and then smiled brightly. – "I knew Cat's here, that's why I came – I found her note aboard the _Seeker_. Finally!"

He was about to enter the house, when Mark pulled him by his sleeve, looking at him with concern in his eyes.

"What?" – Albert asked cheerfully.

"It's late. My dad will be worried where have I gone."

Albert waved off his hand casually.

"No, he won't. I took care about that. We're free as birds until tomorrow afternoon – rejoice, sonny!"

Mark sighed with honest relief.

"Be sure I will!" – he smirked and followed Albert inside.

* * *

_"Went for a walk through the woods, in order to find fun. Will back tomorrow evening._

_Berty and Marky."_

Will lowered the note he was holding and shook his head.

"I'll kill that bloody pirate."

He found that note earlier in his smithy (though he didn't have any idea of how did it get there in the first place, unnoticed by anyone), and was re-reading it ever since.

"Where is Mark, Will?" – Elizabeth asked her husband worriedly, looking at the _Black Pearl _anchored at the docks.

Will offered her the note angrily. Elizabeth studied it, raising her eyebrows.

"Unbelievable," – she simply said. – "Like father, like son."

Will nodded grimly.

"Albert inherited the worst of Sparrow's wittiness, honestly," – he pointed out.

Elizabeth glanced on the town over her shoulder, frowning slightly.

"I hope he won't let Mark get in danger."

"He won't," – Norrington said, appearing on Elizabeth's side. – "Bert will chop his own head off rather than let anything bad happen to any of you."

"How can you be so certain?"

James shrugged.

"I know Albert. He is very protective of the ones he loves. Have a little faith, Elizabeth."

"Or maybe the note's a cover," – Cassie said, grinning mischievously. – "Albert eventually accepted his father's tradition and went having fun in local taverns, enjoying rum and wenches, and took young Mister Turner with him to bring him orders."

Will and James chuckled, while Annika scowled at Cassidy from under her brows.

_"Bert would **never **do that,"_ – she thought resolutely, under "that" meaning saloon wenches.

Cassidy spotted that look, but didn't show any sign of that, laughing from inside though. She loved to tease the people she knew – just for the heck of it, when she was in the right mood.

"Mark will not go into any tavern without my permission!" – Elizabeth stated with face expression close to the one of her daughter.

Cassidy smirked and raised her hands in front of her defensively.

"Hey, I'm just kidding, for God's sake. No need to flame me on the spot."

"Sorry, Cassie. I'm just nervous."

At that moment _Black Pearl_'s gangway hit the dock's wood, and the two most legendary persons in Caribbean jumped onto the ground, looking at the group of people gathered around them.

"'Ello, mates!" – Jack said merrily, flashing them a grin. – "I sincerely hope you saved me some rum – or else I'll be totally useless for doing serious conversations and making out brilliant plans! Savvy?"

Shelby smirked, standing next to him, her arms folded.

"I'm inclined to agree with Captain Sparrow. Rum – is a sacred thing for us, pirates."

All of them – Will, Norrington, Elizabeth, Cassidy, Annika and Dennis – raised their eyebrows looking at Jack and Shelby.

"Just like you've said – like father, like son," – Will said to Elizabeth quietly.

"You've come back…" – Cassidy started.

"…after hell knows how many years…" – James continued.

"…from hell knows where…" – Annika added.

"…and the only thing you think about…" – Elizabeth picked up.

"…is **_rum_**?" – Will finished, arching his eyebrow.

Shelby and Jack shrugged.

"Pirates!" – they said in unison and smirked widely.


	11. All Sparrows belong to the same flock,II

**_Disclaimer:_** _Everything recognizable from "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies does not belong to me._

* * *

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Chapter Ten: All Sparrows belong to the same flock, part II**_

* * *

_"I love to look into your big brown eyes –_

_You talk to me and seem to hypnotize._

_You say the things nobody dares to say,_

_And I'm not about to let you fly away…"_

* * *

Shelby was sitting by the window in her and Jack's old room and was looking at the darkened sea and first evening stars appearing on the sky. As soon as they arrived, Turners and Norringtons dragged them in James' house, where they had a long talk. Everybody were amazed by how Jack and Shelby remained as young as they used to be, but Shelby managed to avoid dangerous themes. She didn't want to uncover all the things about traveling between worlds and magic she is able to do. She knew if she tells them that, they will demand for her alone to take care about the whole deal with Beckett – and she wasn't sure she could do that just so easily… Truth to be told, she didn't **_want _**to deal with that bugger alone in the first place.

Both she and Jack were disappointed to find Albert's missing, yet Jack laughed so heartily he almost fell from the chair he was sitting at, when Will gave him Bert's note to read. He apparently was pleased to an extreme amount Albert had his sense for screwing everybody around with his wittiness and humor.

During the longest part of their conversation Jack and Shelby (Shelby mostly) were explaining where they were (avoiding all things that could do harm to others' knowledge – like planes, electricity and cars…), and how did they succeed to stay so young – that fact seemed to bother everybody more than anything else.

The major part of discussion about their current problem with Beckett's return was put off until Albert's return tomorrow, and so after supper Shelby went to her and Jack's room and sat by the window, looking down at the town she liked to refer to as "home" so long ago.

_"Almost twenty years,"_ – she was thinking. – _"Almost twenty years I've been away. And yet nothing changed. Tortuga will always be Tortuga. If not in real history anymore… than in myths and legends – for they will live forever."_

She asked Jack before what happened to her old crew. It looked like those who were married decided to stay on the _Wanderer_'s island with their families. Those who were still bachelors, returned to their lives in Tortuga, or found another ships to serve on, after the _Black Pearl _was gone.

Shelby was glad her island still lives, and will live in the future. She loved that place, and was very proud of it, for it was the safest place on Earth, for that matter. Those members of her former crew that were on it didn't have to worry about Beckett, or Royal Navy and another threats of this world – they will never find them. And she knew there was still enough treasure and natural resources on the island so that its inhabitants will be rich and well for a very long time yet.

_"Unlike us,"_ – she thought grimly. – _"We are on the edge – again. Bloody Beckett. I was so convinced, and so **glad **I killed him. How could he survive? Or… was he **helped **to survive by someone who is – obviously – not human? Humans cannot resurrect other humans. That's obvious. But what if…?"_

* * *

Far away from his house Albert was entering another one, along with Mark and Harold. He casually tossed his coat and hat away and look around him. Harold's house was small, but very cosy inside. On the first floor there were living room and kitchen united in one big room, and on the second one – two bedrooms for Harold and his sister Catherine, who was at home only occasionally.

Catherine Brennan was a twenty-four year old pirate, the Captain of the ship called _Lady Eire _with dark green sails. _Lady Eire_'s wood – deck, hull, rail and everything else – was very light and polished every now and then. The Captain's quarters were immaculately clean and perfect. Catherine was very protective of her ship and crew, and she was taking a good care of them.

Her brother Harold, on the other hand, was a typical landlubber. He wasn't fond of the sea and rarely left his humble home in the middle of jungle. He didn't like human company, save for his sister whom he loved dearly, and Albert – which was non all that unusual. After all, who could ever resist to the charm of any Sparrow-man?

"Good evening, my Lady," – Albert smiled widely to the young girl sitting at the table in the middle of the living room.

Catherine raised her head to face Albert.

"You're late."

She had long auburn hair, similar to her brother's, and was wearing the usual "piratical" garments – simple white shirt, brown pants, black vest and boots. The green silk headscarf was tied around her head in order to keep her untamable curly hair off her face. Catherine stood up from the chair and put her hands on her hips, looking at Albert with challenge in her shiny green eyes, expecting the answer.

"I know," – Albert said calmly, pulling the guilty expression over his face. – "I simply didn't want to tire myself too much, thinking about the long way back. See, every time I was here before you were away and I had to go all the way back to Tortuga again. **_Very _**exhausting walk, don't you find so?"

Catherine smirked to the pirate.

"Big deal – at least you've lost couple of pounds in such fashion. Not all that bad for you."

Albert laughed at that, and then suddenly grabbed the girl around her waist and twirled her around, as she shrieked, clutching at him.

"Put me down, you old salt! Sparrow, I warn you…"

Her warning, however, never saw the light of day (or in this case, night), for Albert closed her mouth with a passionate kiss. Then he smiled to her.

"So tell me, where have you been all the while?" – he exclaimed impatiently, throwing himself on the chair opposite hers, and folding his arms.

Catherine sat on her chair.

"Ah, everywhere a little. First we've been to China – you know that guy…"

On the other side of the room Mark was watching the couple, with a smile over his face – he liked Bert very much, and Catherine looked like a very interesting person to him. After a while he came closer to Harold.

"Who is she?" – he asked him quietly.

"My sister. The Captain of _Lady Eire_, if you've ever heard of 'er. Doesn't sail these waters though."

Mark shook his head.

"Never heard. I meant who is she to Bert?"

Harold chuckled, cutting the bread.

"Isn't that obvious?" – he nodded towards kitchen shelves. – "Help me set the table. Let the lovebirds chirp for a while."

Mark obeyed, throwing curious glances at the two pirates. He was very well aware of his elder sister's fondness of Albert Sparrow, but comparing Annika and Catherine in his mind he couldn't resist but to root for Cathy. In his opinion she seemed to be much cooler, wiser and nonchalant than his sister.

_"Annie would have **never **had the courage to tell anybody about her feelings for Bert,"_ – he thought. – _"Unlike Cat – she sure does look like an opened person who speaks her mind. Boy, I like her."_

Meanwhile, Bert and Catherine were drawn deeply into conversation.

"…told me to call Jones," – Albert was saying. – "I have no idea of how long will the whole operation take him though. All these days I've been sitting on the _Four Winds _with James and staring at the maps, trying to figure out our plan of action, but I…"

"What is there to think of?" – Catherine interrupted him. – "You gather all together and blast the Jesus out of 'im and the Navy!"

Albert shook his head.

"If only that would be so simple, love," – he said sadly. – "Beckett has the huge army by now, I do not doubt that at all. And what do **_we_** have so far? – The _Adventure Seeker_,the _Four Winds_, and the _Black Pearl_… if they'll ever come."

"And _Lady Eire_!" – Catherine frowned. – "Don't you dare to think I'm gonna let you fight alone!"

"Yes, but still we need more than four ships if we want to defeat the whole Navy."

The woman nodded pensively, lowering her gaze.

"Well, I suggest for us to have the supper first," – she said with a sigh. – "And then – go to rest. The plans about crushing Beckett's plans for world domination and other trifles we better leave until tomorrow, what do you say?"

Albert smiled to her.

"Your almost brightest idea for tonight, darling!" – he said with sparks in his eyes.

"Almost?" – Cathy narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

Albert's smile widened.

"What, do I have to explain to you what should a man and a woman do after long not-seeing each other?" – he asked her innocently.

Catherine smirked leniently.

"Be good boy during the supper, and I'll consider your suggestion," – she answered dignifiedly and then waggled her finger at him. – "Remember, I'll watch you, Albert Sparrow."

* * *

Shelby was still sitting by the window, drawn deeply into her thoughts, when Jack entered the room. He came to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, love."

Shelby turned to him.

"Hey."

"What's wrong?" – Jack asked her softly.

Shelby turned her gaze aside.

"I was just thinking," – she started hesitantly. – "About the old times. When I used to be _Wanderer_'s Captain. When we used to have fun in taverns down there. When you and I were fleeing from that prison – remember? There were so many good moments during the time of my captaincy…"

"You miss 'im don't you?"

Shelby shrugged.

"I am no longer sure of what do I feel, Jack."

She turned away from the window, and Jack saw her eyes were full of tears. She wiped them impatiently, regaining her resolute and stubborn look again.

"Never mind," – Shelby stated. – "What's gone, that's gone, right?"

Jack hugged her.

"Our good time is not over yet, love. We came back here with a purpose, after all. And we will fulfill our mission – and win once again. Cheer up – we're Captains Sparrow and McQueen! There is no one there to match **_us_**, savvy?"

Shelby smiled at Jack's face expression. She looked him in his eyes, as if discovering something new there – as if she is seeing him for the very first time. Captain Jack Sparrow, the wittiest pirate in Spanish Main and surroundings… Shelby entwined her hands around his neck and kissed him. Her hands flew up to his hair then, passing through it. She took off his coat and dropped it on the floor.

"In that case, Captain Sparrow…"

The vest went to the floor after the coat.

"Lets spend the little time of rest we have…"

The shirt landed next to the vest.

"…usefully."

Jack returned the passion, kissing Shelby with desire, and taking her clothes off.

"I…" – he breathed, as she lay on the bed, pulling him along. – "…fully agree with you, love."


	12. Same morning in different hearts

**_Disclaimer:_** _Everything recognizable from "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies does not belong to me._

* * *

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Chapter Eleven: Same morning in different hearts**_

* * *

The next morning Jack woke up first. He stretched and turned on his back, yawning. Shelby shifted next to him and opened her eyes. According to the sun it was about ten o'clock. Shelby raised her eyebrows in surprise, seeing that nobody came to wake them.

"Why would they wake us, love?" – Jack asked after she told him that.

She shrugged.

"Well, we supposed to be doing something here – I don't know…"

Jack waved off his hand.

"Let the worries go. Enjoy in this blissful morning. Who knows, maybe this is our last day of real vacation, love."

"You've got the point," – Shelby admitted and turned to him.

She curled up next to Jack and closed her eyes again. Jack wrapped his hand around her waist, his fingers halting on places where the scars from Beckett's bullets were on her stomach.

"What do you think is the reason for all this happening to us?" – he asked Shelby.

She opened her eyes, sat on the bed and looked through the window. The water was wavy under the gusts of wind, and the _Four Winds _along with _Adventure Seeker _was swinging on the waves, being anchored further in the bay. The _Black Pearl _was tied to the docks, her sails furled. Several men were gathered relatively near the ship, pointing at her and whispering something among them. Shelby sighed and turned to Jack.

"The touch… of destiny!" – she said dramatically, copying the voice of Tia Dalma, and laughed.

Jack knit his brows.

"That's not funny, that's scary."

"Exactly the reason why am I laughing," – Shelby said. – "I'm tired of being scared of these things. Live today, pay tomorrow, says I!"

Jack smirked.

"Indeed."

They were lying in each other's hug for a while yet, and then Shelby got up and went to the bathroom, taking her clothes with her.

"I think Albert will be back soon," – she said to Jack, standing in the doorway. – "We all will have a looong talk after dinner. Better prepare yourself to it."

After she left Jack wrinkled his nose in irritation. He didn't feel like doing anything serious at all. All he wanted was to enjoy in Tortugan taverns once again, drinking, gambling, and maybe even remember old times with Scarlet and Giselle… Jack's eyes suddenly widened, as he remembered how old they are now – and unlike him they actually **_look _**according to their ages…

"To hell with the magic if you can't use it to please yourself and satisfy your needs," – he mumbled and reluctantly got out of the bed and started to dress on.

* * *

The morning in Harold's house was a lot happier than the one in Elizabeth's. Everybody woke up very early there, when the sun was just rising from behind horizon. Mark usually would stay in his bed until the late hours when his mother would call him for breakfast, but now he merrily jumped off the sofa he spent this night on, and went outside. The little valley was surrounded by thick woods and low hills – and although the trees on the highest spots were gleaming in the sunlight, their dew flickering with gold, Harold's house and its surrounding clearing were still wrapped in the night's shadows.

Mark folded his arms, shivering on the cool morning air. He took a deep breath enjoying its freshness. It seemed to him he spent not only one night, but his whole life on this place, away from civilization and all fuss and worries of the world – and he **_loved _**that feeling. He could now understand why Harold didn't want to leave this place. Mark smiled widely, taking another deep breath of crystal clear air filled with rich smells of greenery and streams, and went inside the house.

Harold and Catherine were already setting the table for their early breakfast, while Albert was cutting the bread and taking the bowl of blackberries out of somewhere. He smelled them and smiled with pleasure.

"You'll spoil me, Cathy," – he said.

Catherine glanced at him from the table.

"Why's that?"

Albert shrugged, coming to the table and putting the bread and the bowl down.

"Just because."

He grinned and grabbed Cathy, kissing her. She fought him off.

"Buzz off, Sparrow!"

Albert made big eyes, and widened his arms. He started to flap his hands up and down and run around the room, chasing Catherine and buzzing like a fly along the way.

"Bzzz, bzzz, bzzz…"

Harold and Mark laughed at the sight.

"Yep, they are," – said Harold.

Mark raised his eyebrows.

"What 'they are'?"

"They are always like that – I presumed you'd ask that."

Mark giggled and nodded.

"Actually I **_was_** going to ask that."

Eventually the chaos caused by Albert and Catherine settled down, and they sat around the table.

"So," – Catherine started. – "Are you guys going to visit my _Lady Eire_, or you plan to head back to Tortuga right after breakfast?"

Albert looked at Mark and smirked, seeing the plea in boy's brown eyes. His own eyes darkened a little, for he knew there are things to take care about in Tortuga – important things – but he nodded nonetheless.

_"Come what may."_

"We'll pay ol' _Lady _a visit," – he said out loud.

Mark cheered, and laughed happily.

* * *

Catherine's ship was anchored in the small hidden cove on the other side of the island. She liked to keep _Lady Eire _there, so that she could come and leave to and from Tortuga without being noticed whenever she wanted to.

Ship's dark green sails were furled, and the deck empty, save for one sailor that was drowsing in crow's nest. Catherine, Albert, Mark and Harold – he was frowning all the while, eyeing the sea disapprovingly – climbed aboard the ship. Catherine knew her brother is here just for a company, so that they don't think he is rude, and so she told him to show Mark the lower parts of the ship.

"Anything to get this blue mess off my sight," – Harold muttered, throwing a glance on the sea around him.

Catherine herself went to her cabin along with Albert. She dug through the maps scattered over her table and stretched the one she needed over the others.

"Here," – she declared, tapping her finger against Bombay.

"What is there?" – Albert said, peering at the map from behind her shoulder, and moving her hair away from his nose – it tickled him.

"Lord Beckett was in Bombay the last time I've got information about East India Trading Company," – she explained. – "I know a little more of this than I cared to show yesterday. I wanted to have a word with you in private. Beckett was in Bombay, but I doubt he stayed there. He is surely now moving to London, gathering soldiers and Navy officers along his way. Time's up, Bert. You need to start doing something **_immediately_** if you plan to take a stand," – Catherine's green eyes met Albert's worried gaze.

"It's worse than I've been thinking then…" – he whispered.

Catherine caressed his cheek gently and looked at him reassuringly.

"You can still make it. Never say never, remember?"

Albert hugged the woman tightly.

"I'm scared, Cathy," – he admitted softly. – "Ever since uncle James told me of his return I feel something's wrong. And I…" – Albert halted.

Catherine was stunned to see he is crying.

"What is it?" – she exclaimed.

Bert shook his head.

"It's that dream. The same dream I keep seeing ever since I know Beckett's back. It's the girl – the little girl always dressed in white. With silvery hair and grey eyes… She is standing there, holding a bunch of lilies – always lilies…" – Albert covered his face with his hands. – "I wish I know what does that mean…"

Catherine leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Everything will be fine. It **_has _**to be," – she stated firmly. – "Black sheep and bad eggs will never die!"

"From your mouth to God's ears," – Albert said and closed his eyes too, smirking wryly. – "May you say 'hallelujah'."

* * *

"Why is Harold's house your biggest secret?" – Mark asked Albert curiously as they were making their way back to Tortuga through the woods.

Catherine said she is leaving today evening, to get the latest news about the whole situation.

"How will you find me?" – Bert asked her.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that," – she smiled to him. – "You can try, but you can never hide from **_me_**, Captain Sparrow."

Albert tilted his head aside and then took the ring off his finger. It was the ring Jack gave to him when Bert was sixteen, just before he left after Shelby – the silver one, with huge emerald. He offered it to Catherine.

"Then I am giving you this," – he said. – "As the guarantee of our next meeting."

"Bert, it's your father's ring! You can't give it to **_me_**…" – Catherine protested.

"Shhh…" – Albert pressed his finger against her lips. – "It's yours now. End of the story. Savvy?"

"Bert!"

Albert snapped out of his thoughts, being surprised they've almost reached Tortuga. The time was closing to dinner, and the sun was up in the sky spilling its heath all over the forest and the town. Mark was looking at him with expectation in his eyes.

"Huh? – Sorry, drifted away, mate."

"I asked you why do you refer to Harold's home as your biggest secret?" – the boy repeated.

"Ah, that…" – Bert smiled slightly. – "Well, because no one else knows there is someone's home so far in the jungle… And because of Cat. I've never told anybody about her yet."

"How long do you know her then?"

"For two years already," – Bert shrugged. – "We've met when we tried to plunder the same vessel in the same time. There was a fight… and, well… the fight turned out to be the beginning of our romance," – the pirate grinned. – "We, Sparrows, are irresistible to female gender, savvy? You, Turners, should learn that from us."

Mark snorted.

"Yeah, right. I've heard the most incredible stories about your father getting slapped thousands times by almost every girl in Tortuga!"

Albert knit his brows threateningly.

"As far as I know there were only Scarlet and Giselle!"

"But my da' says…"

"Aha!" – Albert pointed his finger at Mark, narrowing his eyes. – "So **_now_** I know Turner's themes for talk during the dinner!"

Mark blushed.

"My father is not…"

"I am kidding, for God's sake," – Albert interrupted the boy again. – "No harm meant."

Mark's face brightened and he waved off his hand.

"No harm done. Mate."

Albert smirked and clapped boy's back.

* * *

Albert and Mark reached their home around four on the afternoon. Albert extended his hand to open the door when it swung open without him touching it. Bert recoiled from it, his eyes widening. Captain Jack Sparrow appeared in the doorway, frowning at his son.

"And where have **_you _**been, young man?" – he demanded.

It was only then that Albert noticed the _Black Pearl _anchored at the docks. His lips drew in a large smile, and his eyes gleamed, as he looked at his father, who was as young and careless as the day he left.

"I believe that's the question **_I_** should ask **_you_**, old man!" – he parried, arching his eyebrow.

Jack narrowed his eyes.

"One more time you call me old – no going out for the rest of your life, savvy?"

Albert bowed deeply.

"Aye, Cap'n!"

Then he suddenly jumped to Jack and hugged him. Jack tapped his son's back.

"Easy, mate. You don't want to break me bones now do you? And who be you, lad?" – Jack turned his attention to Mark after Albert let him go reluctantly.

Mark was staring at the legendary "Uncle Captain" with his mouth opened all the while. Annika and his parents used to tell a lot of stories both to him and Dennis about Jack Sparrow and his (mis)adventures with the _Pearl_, Barbossa, Davy Jones and Kraken – yet he's never seen the man alive and so close to him. Jack left when Mark was one year old.

"M-mark Turner," – he replied.

Jack, of course, knew whom the boy was, but decided to tease them both a bit. He smirked and nodded towards the hall behind him.

"Come on in, you two. We have a lot of work to do."


	13. Dead to the world

**_Disclaimer:_** _Everything recognizable from "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies does not belong to me._

* * *

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Chapter Twelve: Dead to the world**_

* * *

_"I've knelt at your altar, I've cut out my heart._

_I've lived in your Ruins – my pain is your art…"_

* * *

There are no words on any language of any world to describe the strength of emotions that overwhelmed my heart once I've seen my son again, after so many years of separation. The last time I saw him he was the six-years-old kiddo, just like any other boy of his age. And then – there he is, a grown up man with magnificent appearance of a naughty elf, and a mind as sharp as the edge of his sword.

I was stunned to see how he reminded on both Jack and myself – he had Jack's hair and figure, yet my eyes and some movements and gestures. But God, his eyes… they were mine – oh, so mine… Same deepness, same expression of inner curiosity, and also Jack's cunningness and tendency to do a prank whenever possible.

Most of you are probably disgusted by me: _"How could she leave her six-years-old son like that?"_, and all that jazz.

In that case, let me tell you what had **_really _**happened almost twenty years ago.

For **_never _**were my intentions to leave Albert.

It's just that the fate… intervened.

* * *

I went to a little pirate raid on the _Four Winds_ with James, as you know. All I wanted was not to run away or something – but to start to live again. Return to the sea and step by step, learn to live being what I've become after giving up my power to Jones, and to accept everything that happened to me.

My heart still ached over the loss of the _Lonely Wanderer_, but I knew there is no use of turning back to past and drown in memories that hurt, for the rest of my life. And so I decided to start with small things – like going on a trip with James. I thought we are going to be back long before the _Black Pearl _comes to Tortuga with Jack and Bert.

But in my life I cannot rely on any assumption – and my little voyage was not an exception.

You see… I died.

* * *

As I said before – and James knew that – should I be killed in one world, I'll arise again in another. That exactly happened all those years ago.

I wanted to come back. Right after James do what he wanted to I planned to go back to Tortuga. I was looking forward to see both Jack and my son again. Instead of that though, I've ended up alone and lorn, waking up in the new world, unable to go back to Jack's reality, restrained by the Rules.

It happened while we were plundering some Spanish merchant vessel. We were fighting, and I was shot and thrown overboard even before I realized what happened. James noticed that too late. I made him promise to me at the beginning of our journey to keep his mouth shut about me – that I was with him, where did I go and why, etc. And we all know that James Norrington keeps true to his word. Therefore, no one ever found out what happened that day. They were all convinced I just went away, leaving Bert and Jack…

I know I've said to Jones I won't be coming back. But at that time I didn't know what am I going to do, really. Plus, I was half-drunk from all the rum I had. The very next day, the first moment I stepped onto the deck of the _Four Winds_ I decided to come back at least this time, and not to rush things too much – I was still afraid that I've become a mere mortal… as I thought I became. The hell I did though.

I have no idea why my power remained with me. I was deeply convinced Jones took all he could… and he did! Apparently he couldn't take **_all _**of it. Interesting, that. Never would have thought I am **_that _**powerful.

Anyway, I went to hell knows where, and James got back to Tortuga, wrapped in silence about my whereabouts and everything else. See, I've told him my whole true story – even those parts about my very beginnings and childhood I kept hidden from Jack. Everybody else were deeply sure I've abandoned Albert just like that, for the heck of it.

Blighters.

They've never experienced the pain I went through once I realized I'm cut off of my son and the man I love. For eleven years I've been passing from one world to another, being nothing but an empty shattered shadow filled with sorrow. And then – Jack showed up, out of nowhere. He was at first, naturally, pissed off with me, until I've explained him the whole deal. Then it was like in some cheap book, according to the script – the ocean of tears, the hug, the kiss… the bed.

* * *

Now that I had seen Albert grown up, I've come to realize for the first time, how huge part of his life have I missed. Nineteen years the boy was without his mother, and I was without him. Oh, Lord, **_why_**?

I wish I know why do these things happen to me… But I **_do _**know, don't I? Ha-ha… Of course I do. It's because of who I am. It is necessarily for people like me, to be unhappy. When one is happy, his power is growing weaker, for there is no need for him to use it and have it in the first place. And when one's unhappy – his power develops with the time.

Life's bitch, ain't it? I believe Davy Jones could tell you the same. Out of all people, I can bloody understand why did he cut out his bloody heart. The inner pain of the loss of the people you love is the most unbearable thing in the world – any world. It just keeps on tearing you apart from inside wherever you are, whatever you do. There is no cure to it. There is no consolation to it.

I had talked to Albert, before we sat there to discuss the "Beckett problem". I begged his forgiveness, crying like the last jerk, you know? Thanks God, Bert is smarter than me, and much less emotional in certain situations. And thanks God he understood. He understood that I never meant to go away from him, that I loved him – still do – more than anything and anyone else.

I think I can say that no mother was ever as proud of her child as I am proud of my Albert. I sincerely hope he is happy and safe, along with his bonnie lass – I think I was the first whom he told about young Miss Brennan to.

If only I could see him one more time… But the fate intervened again. Read on my story, if you are willing to discover how. Like the song invites: _"Help me pass the time – and I will give to you summer wine."_

O, summer wine…


	14. Making plan of actions

**_Disclaimer:_** _Everything recognizable from "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies does not belong to me._

* * *

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Chapter Thirteen: Making plan of actions**_

* * *

"Our problem is the following," – Will began.

He, Elizabeth, James, Cassidy, Shelby, and the two Sparrows were sitting in the living room around the table. Shelby settled on the sofa, with Albert next to her.

She was dressed in a beautiful silvery dress Elizabeth gave her (against Shelby's will though – James barely convinced her to dress in more "common" clothes at least while being in Tortuga). Her hair was tied in fancy locks and curls, and her face expression was rather grim for that matter. She didn't like all that high-society stuff like lace and corsets. Shelby never followed the latest fashion. She preferred for her clothes to be just comfortable and made in her taste, which meant jeans, cosy boots and unusual blouses in different colours, with "elven" sleeves she loved so much.

She sighed and casually leaned on sofa's pillows, her gaze becoming as usual – dreamy and distracted, as if she's not **_really _**there, or anything that happens is her business.

Albert, on the other hand, was fully aware and concentrated on the current problem and the talk. His eyes were looking at Will carefully, following man's every movement. Albert was dressed in white shirt and black pants, and boots. His coat was hanging from sofa's side, and his hair was tied in a tail.

Jack made himself comfortable in the armchair, eyeing Norrington disapprovingly. His displeasure with the former Commodore never ceased to be, although he claimed to be "rooting for him" so many years ago. He was holding the bottle of rum, taking a sip every now and then.

"It is obviously that Beckett's plan for destroying piracy is a cover," – Will continued.

Cassidy raised her eyebrows.

"A cover?" – she repeated.

Will nodded.

"It's become personal, don't you see? He knows we are alive, and he wants his revenge for all we've done to him, or at least he thinks we've done to him," – he said.

"We need allies," – Albert said softly, remembering what had Catherine told him. – "We need an army of our own to match his."

"Where should we get that?" – Shelby asked. – "I mean, we can call for the gathering of the Brethren, but even those who will come… How many will have courage enough to step into the open war? Many pirates are satisfied with the world the way it is, with EITC and all. They think that 'better' is an enemy of 'good', and are unwilling to change anything in their ways of lives."

"You're right," – James said. – "Still I believe many of them will come over to our side…" – he looked in Shelby's eyes. – "If you'll ask them to join you at the council."

Shelby's lips jerked.

"I don't want to be the main leader," – she stated quietly. – "I make too many mistakes being what I am, to take that responsibility!"

"But that's the only way," – Will supported Norrington. – "You and Jack are the most legendary and admired persons in the world of piracy. People are going to follow you… but you only. Should anyone of us ask them to join us in the battle against Beckett – they will simply laugh us off."

Jack was watching the whole conversation from aside, looking at others thoughtfully, drinking rum from the bottle he was holding. He put the bottle on the table and looked at Will with somewhat strange expression, folding his arms.

"Why would I be the one to lead the Brethren anywhere, mate?" – he asked coldly. – "I owe them all nothing!"

Albert winced and turned his head to his father.

"But you are the pirate, dad!"

"Oh, and that supposed to change everything?" – Jack smirked sarcastically.

Shelby narrowed her eyes, studying Jack's stubborn expression.

"You might owe the Brethren nothing," – she said calmly. – "But you owe **_something _**to your son," – then she turned to Will and James. – "I think it would be the best to at least try. We will gather the Brethren – and **_then _**decide what to do – what say you to that?"

The both men nodded eagerly, and smiled with relief.

"I knew you'd accept the game," – James said, smiling to Shelby.

She smirked and shrugged.

"Guess I've missed all the action."

"How can you talk about **_me _**owing something to Albert?" – Jack suddenly hissed. – "**_I _**was not the one to run away like you did, leaving both me and the boy!"

Shelby's eyes widened and filled with pain, as she looked at Jack.

"How **_dare _**you?" – she whispered in shock. – "How **_dare _**you to blame me for that?"

Albert put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, mom," – he whispered to her. – "I'll talk to him later, aye?"

Jack's eyes flashed and he got up.

"Very well, then. Do what you want. I'm going to taverns."

He went out of the room, slamming the door behind. Shelby hanged her head, looking at the floor. The long silence took over the room. Nobody knew what to say or do – they have never expected reaction like that from **_Captain _**Jack Sparrow – always so calm and careless… Shelby raised her head and cleared her throat.

"Where were we? – Ah, yes. So what we need is to call our pirate-brothers, aye?" – she proceeded in a calm tone, as if nothing happened.

"How do we do that?" – Elizabeth asked carefully.

"What?"

"Gather all pirates together – when and where would that historical event take place?"

"Seagulls' Cove. Next week. All shall come," – the voice suddenly came from the door.

All heads turned in that direction. Shelby's eyes filled with honest wonder and happiness.

"**_Jay_**? **_Eddie_**?"

Her old friends smiled to her, nodding.

"To quote Gandalf the White," – Jason said to her solemnly. – "We come back to you now. At the turn of the tide!"

* * *

Back in the hall, Annika, Mark and Dennis descended the stairs quietly, sneaking to the door that led into the living room. Annika carefully knelt beside the door and pressed her ear to it, in order to hear the discussion inside. Few minutes ago she saw uncle Jack fleeing out from there, and then some two strangers coming in. She couldn't resist the curiosity eating her from within, and decided to eavesdrop.

"You know this is against all the morality and rules in this house, my dearest sister, don't you?" – Mark asked her, grinning behind her back.

Annika looked at him with venom in her eyes.

"What do you care?" – she snapped, being vexed her parents made her look after her brothers instead of allowing her to join the conversation.

Annika considered herself grown enough so that she could be there with adults rather than with her two brothers. Mark, on the opposite, was glad to this – a perfectly opportune moment to tease his sister. Dennis was, as usually, silent and drowned in himself. He didn't approve Annika's actions, but he had to admit to himself he was curious about what are his parents up to as well.

"Besides," – Annika continued, cocking her head proudly. – "Albert will tell me everything later anyway. I'll ask him and he'll tell me. He tells me **_everything_**."

"Wouldn't bet on that," – Mark muttered and smiled slightly, remembering Catherine and Harold.

"What did you say?" – another glance full of irritation in his direction.

"Nothing," – Mark said cheerfully, looking at the door's wood.

Annika mumbled something and then concentrated on the voices inside the room again. Mark closed his eyes and smiled, picturing _Lady Eire _in his mind with Bert and Cathy at the helm – and the _Adventure Seeker _with himself standing tall and proud at the helm, shouting orders to his crew.

_"A pirate's life for me…"_ – the boy thought, his smile widening.

* * *

"We were in Singapore," – Jason started, after settling on one of the two chairs brought for him and Eddie from the kitchen. – "And we saw him there, in those regions, during the execution of a dozen pirates."

"And the worst is," – Eddie picked up. – "That he somehow sensed us."

"Yes," – Jason nodded. – "I regret saying this… but it seems to me Beckett changed."

"How much exactly?" – Shelby asked him, with a stiffed expression – she didn't like her friends' news at all.

Both Jason and Eddie shrugged.

"We don't know, Queenie," – Jason replied softly.

"But we have to do something – **_now_**," – Eddie stated.

"That's not even a question," – Albert said, waving off his hand. – "We must strike him before he attacks us."

"Or to put it simple – bite, or be bitten, aye?" – Cassidy added merrily, and then smirked to her husband. – "And what do you say to that, dear?"

James Norrington took his time, thinking over the whole deal, and then finally raised his head, looking at everybody in the room.

"I believe that the _Four Winds _is at your service," – he said mildly, and turned his gaze to Albert, smiling to the man. – "Along with _Adventure Seeker_, I presume?"

"Of course!" – Albert grinned. – "The _Seeker _finally found his adventure!"

"And the _Pearl_?" – Norrington raised his eyebrows, looking at Shelby.

She nodded.

"We're in," – she said to James. – "No matter what does our dearest Captain Sparrow think about it. He'll come around eventually. And," – she continued, pointing her finger at the former Commodore. – "We're not alone. Davy Jones himself promised he'd come to help us."

Will looked at her with amazement, while Cassidy let go a long whistle.

"How do you **_do _**that?" – Will wondered, shaking his head.

Shelby looked at him innocently, smirking.

"Do what?"

Will twirled his hand uncertainly.

"This! You made Davy Jones to come over to our side! You made…" – he halted and blushed, glancing at Norrington.

James smiled softly.

"No need to feel yourself uncomfortable, Mister Turner," – he said. – "Yes, she made even me to change sides… And I do not regret that choice at all," – Norrington looked at his wife who put her hand in his gently.

Shelby shrugged.

"Maybe it's because I'm honest. Remember all the things I've told you in jail?" – she asked James.

He nodded.

"I'm rather embarrassed of my actions in that period of time," – he remarked.

Shelby waved off her hand.

"Past tense, mate. What I was going to say is that I'm always telling the truth, the way I did back then… Maybe that's one of the reasons people listen to me and all."

"So, it's all settled, then?" – Eddie asked them all. – "You'll come, aye?"

All of them nodded.

"Seagulls' Cove. We'll be there if you lead the way," – Shelby said to her friends.

Eddie smirked.

"No problem, ma'am," – he bowed to her, looking at her dress and curls with opened irony. – "Thy wish is my command."

Shelby's face twisted in dismay.

"You may kill me, fellows," – she said to James and Elizabeth. – "But I am not staying in this a **_moment _**longer," – she pointed at her dress and hair. – "If you excuse me now…"

She got up and went out. The others shifted in their sits too.

"I believe the discussion is over," – Will said.

Jason and Eddie nodded.

"Where are you guys going now?" – Cassidy asked them all.

Will thought it over.

"Smithy."

"Bedroom. I'm tired," – Elizabeth said.

"The _Four Winds_. I need to gather the crew and draw the course," – James said.

"I'm coming with you," – Eddie looked at him. – "To show you where the Cove is."

"I'm going home," – Cassidy said and yawned. – "See you, guys."

Jason soon remained alone with Albert in the room.

"I bet you don't remember me," – he said to him.

Albert smirked.

"As the matter of fact, I do. Both of you," – he added, thinking of Eddie. – "You are my mother's two best friends. I remember you came with her to visit me in New Orleans when I was four."

Jason nodded.

"Good times," – he remarked.

"Aye…" – Albert agreed, and then sighed. – "Well, I better be going. I must find my father before he does something… stupid."

With that Albert left. Jason came to the window and looked outside, seeing Turners and Norringtons going down the road to the main part of the city and docks. He threw his still untamable hair off his face and went upstairs to Shelby's room.

_"We're together again,"_ – he thought. – _"May God help us."_


	15. Solving family problems…

**_Disclaimer:_** _Everything recognizable from "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies does not belong to me._

* * *

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Chapter Fourteen: Solving one family problems and getting another ones**_

* * *

_"It doesn't pay to try – all the smart boys know why._

_It doesn't mean I didn't try – I just never know why…"_

* * *

Jason climbed to the end of the stairs and just then realized he had no idea which room is Shelby's, since he's never been here before. He knocked on the first door to his right. Silence. He opened it and peered inside. The two separate beds and the mess peculiar to boys told him the room belongs to kids – apparently brothers. He closed the door and tried the one to his left. That room was all wrapped in various shades of blue – from curtains to bed sheets and even tablecloth. Jason arched his eyebrow.

He sighed and closed the door, and was about to try the second door to his right, when that on the opposite side opened and Shelby's messy head peered out. Apparently she was trying to get rid of her curls, but so far only succeeded to create a total chaos on her head.

"What are you doing, a sudden search, officer Hawks?" – she asked him in a cheerful tone, although he noticed the sadness at the bottom of her eyes.

Jason smiled.

"I wanted to talk to you, but then remembered I don't even know where is your room in here," – he explained.

"Oh. Boy, I've completely forgotten… Aren't I stupid. Come in," – Shelby invited him.

Jason followed her inside and looked around. Jack and Shelby's old room was the same like twenty years ago when she left. The big bed, wardrobe, table on the right of the large opened window, dark red rug on the floor…

The setting sun was shining through the window, reflecting in the sea and trees' leaves covered by dew. The _Four Winds _and _Adventure Seeker _were clearly seen in the bay. Jason even thought he spotted Eddie's blond hair on the docks, getting into the boat to row to the _Four_ _Winds _along with James Norrington.

He turned to Shelby then, studying her. She was just putting one of her blouses on – green, with long sleeves decorated by embroidered ivy leaves at their ends. Her jeans were already on her, but she was barefoot. Jason looked her in her face.

"You haven't aged a day."

Shelby returned the look.

"Neither have you."

He nodded.

"I know. My God. It's been so long!" – he exclaimed then, looking at Shelby with eyes widely opened. – "I haven't seen you for – how many – years!"

Shelby ended her struggle with the last buttons and came to Jason, hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't do this before," – she whispered in his ear. – "Bad things are happening here, you know."

Jason nodded again.

"I've seen Jack flying out of the house as if the devil himself is upon him. Wanna talk about that?"

Shelby absently passed her hand through her messy hair.

"Maybe later. Wouldn't it be better if I'd ask what happened to **_you_** first? I mean, that day at Port Royal…"

Jason sat on the bed, looking through the window and tapped the blanket next to him. Shelby sat there, tilting her head, expecting the tale.

"I don't know exactly what happened," – he started, wrinkling his brow, trying to remember details. – "Eddie told me later you were shot?"

Shelby nodded and pulled her blouse up, revealing the two bullet scars on her stomach. Jason's eyes flashed.

"Bloody blighter," – he hissed, meaning at Beckett.

"Can't argue with that," – Shelby smiled wryly. – "Go on."

Jason cleared his throat.

"After you've been shot, we all felt as if being dragged somewhere. None of us knew what's going on, save for Eddie who saw you and realized we're through… It's only we weren't through after all – we ended up back in Riwell – all of us, safe and sound. Couldn't believe our luck. We thought we'd be scattered around the Universe or killed, you know? Thank God it never happened."

"And you stayed there?"

"Yeah. Me and Eds, that is. Paul, Gordon, Tom and Peter returned to Creek, to their ships."

Shelby's face brightened at the memory.

"Creek…" – she said dreamily, closing her eyes and tasting every letter of that word. – "Gotta love that place. All those white houses surrounded by willow groves, and the Silver Sea…"

Jason smiled too.

"Yeah. Although I still like Riwell more. Because of the waterfall. And mountains."

"Ah, the Blue river and the castle," – Shelby said. – "And Hithlace mountains. I most regret I'll never seen them again… How's your inn, by the way? What's the general situation in the Kingdom?"

"Fantastic!" – Jason said, flashing her a grin. – "My inn is just like it used to be, nothing changed. As for the Kingdom – everything is on its best. Thomas McLain is now the king of both his and Middle kingdoms. Eddie had a real good time living with him in a castle. I wonder how Thomas didn't kick him out after two days the most though."

Shelby chuckled.

"Well, he's Eddie's elder brother after all!"

Jason shrugged.

"That didn't bother Francis before."

"Thomas is not Francis," – Shelby frowned. – "And don't remind me on that bastard, please."

"Sorry."

"So you're alone?"

"Yes, only me and Eddie. I think – what do we do with others anyway?"

Shelby smiled.

"Truth. The three of us will be enough to create the chaos here, that's for certain."

Jason smirked.

"So what happened to you and Jack?" – he asked, becoming serious again.

Shelby's eyes darkened.

"Jack doesn't like the idea he's been away from this world for so long. He blames me for that, although I didn't mean for **_anything_** to be this way…"

Shelby told Jason the whole story then, starting with her waking up in the boat with James, ending by today's talk before he and Eddie came. Jason wasn't interrupting her. Once Shelby ended the story, he shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"Bad," – he concluded.

"What exactly is bad?" – Shelby smirked sourly.

"Everything," – he replied. – "I don't like what you said about Beckett at all. And even less I like Jack's behavior now that we need him."

"He is not accustomed to the magic I live along the most of my life with," – Shelby said. – "And I don't want to give anything up, and start a 'normal' life. Not even for him. I made that mistake once – choosing love instead of magic. And it cost me a lot. I am not willing to repeat that mistake again."

* * *

When Albert came out of the living room he basically crashed into Annika who was about to enter the room. Mark and Dennis went to the smithy along with Will.

"Oh, sorry," – Albert apologized and continued his way, but Annika caught him by his sleeve.

"What's going on?" – she asked, trying to sound polite, although she was vexed with him not paying attention at her at all.

"Going on?"

"Well what have you been talking about the whole afternoon?"

Albert sighed.

"Long story, Annie. I'm in a kind of hurry – gotta find dad, and gather my crew too. Hell knows where are they, in which taverns. Is that a new dress, by the way?" – Albert touched Annika's laced sleeve.

She flushed.

"Yes, it is. I bought it recently."

"Pretty."

"Thanks," – she was hesitating, lowering her gaze.

Bert sighed again, sensing he is going to have to linger.

"What is it, Annie?"

"I… I like you very much, you know?" – she shot eventually.

Albert raised his eyebrows.

_"Just that missed me for full fun," _– he thought and groaned in his mind.

"Why, thank you," – he said out loud. – "But I really should be going now…"

"Don't you feel the same way too?" – Annika exclaimed.

Albert closed his eyes.

"Annie. I am promised to another girl already. Long ago. And I love her with all my heart. I'm sorry."

Without further stall he went out, putting his hat on along the way, leaving shocked Annika to stand in the hall with her mouth opened.

* * *

At the _Four Winds _in Captain's quarters James and Eddie were drowned deeply into conversation. Eddie introduced himself to Norrington, and now they were drawing the course to the Seagulls' Cove on one of the maps. James was delighted he finally met Shelby's old friends she told him about before, and he generally got to like Eddie very much.

"…then up there, you avoid the rocks and there you are, at the berth place," – Eddie was saying.

"Understood," – James said, knitting his brows. – "But what about the space needed? There are several hundreds of pirates in the world. Not all of them will surely come, yet I believe we need a place to fit two thousands the least."

Eddie smirked and waved off his hand casually.

"Apparently you've never heard of the Seagulls' Cove, Jamesy, eh? – There is a **_huge _**arena in the middle of the island that is situated around that cove. Not only they will all fit there, but there'll be plenty of free space."

James looked at the blond man with wonder.

"How do you only know that all? I mean you, Shelby and your friend – Jason, right? – You know so much about this world, and even things we, who lived here their whole lives, don't know about!"

Eddie shrugged.

"We are wizards," – he said simply. – "It's naturally for us to know those things."

As James seemed to buy that, Eddie sighed and smirked to himself.

"Never mind, mate. I'm just kidding. See, we're pirates. We became pirates long before you eventually did, and so of course, we know the secret places of the Brethren."

Norrington looked up at him with amazement.

"You mean the Brethren has its own secret meeting places and all that?"

Eddie chuckled.

"Sure does! How else would all scoundrels, villains and bad eggs be safe from the Navy and East India Trading Company?"

James let go a long whistle, shaking his head.

"It seems to me I still have a lot to learn…"

Eddie clapped his back.

"No problem, bro. I'm here to teach you, aye?"

* * *

"Whom do these rooms belong to?" – Jason asked Shelby.

He nodded towards the doors he peered in while trying to locate Shelby's room before. They were finished with most of the serious talk, and were descending the stairs to the kitchen.

"The messy one is Mark and Dennis' – they are brothers, Mark is elder one. The blue one is Annika's," – Shelby shook her head disapprovingly. – "Looks like the girl is obsessed with the sea to me."

Jason chuckled.

"The one you wanted to open next is Will and Elizabeth's," – Shelby continued, entering the empty living room. – "And the last one, in the end of the hall, is Albert's. He's rarely here though. Mostly in his raids, and is preferring to stay at the inns in ports he goes to."

"I feel kinda bad I missed so much of this," – Jason remarked.

Shelby stopped in the middle of the room and looked through the window at the city. Her eyes filled with tears, but she blinked them away not allowing them to fall.

"I know. Me too. But dammit, it's the way it is," – she tilted her head aside and looked Jason in his dark eyes. – "The hell I'll wallow in the past and grief," – she said resolutely. – "There are other things to take care of."

"Like Beckett."

Shelby's gaze flashed with worry.

"Why would he return just like that?" – she asked the man. – "This has absolutely no any sense to me!"

Jason could only shrug to that.

* * *

As Albert was walking through Tortugan streets, he felt himself more and more miserable. He didn't want to hurt Annika so much… But then again, what else could he do? The girl didn't seem to be willing to understand he doesn't feel anything but brotherly love for her, if so. He wrinkled his nose in dismay. Sometimes his appearance was bothering him very much. Too many wenches would lose their minds after him, and he didn't seek that at all. The worst was that after he'd turn them down, every girl was blaming him for that – and he was **_never _**giving them any sign he'd like to be with any of them.

Those things were perhaps one of reasons he fell for Catherine – she never acted like a weeping teenage girl. And when she met him it wasn't like in some sentimental stories – _"…and then she saw his tanned skin and masculine arms, and realized he was the man of her dreams. She entwined her tender hands around his strong body and whispered 'I'm yours forever!'…"_ – God forbid! Catherine was nothing like that. In fact, the first thing Bert and she had done together, was to have a major sword fight over the prey of the ship they were plundering. Albert won that time, and Catherine left, being pissed off with him. Some weeks later they met again, this time in Tripoli, where their romance started – with a fight, again. Over the last bottle of rum set on the table.

Albert smiled, as he remembered that all. He didn't notice how his legs brought him all the way to the _"Faithful Bride"_. Yeah, that saloon was named properly. For all these years it's been standing there, faithfully expecting its constant guests. The best place for all black sheep, villains and knaves.

Albert entered the saloon out of instinct, and almost immediately saw his father. Jack Sparrow was sitting at the bar, the two bottles beside him. One was empty, another only quarter full. Albert let go a whistle. He never drank much himself. Only a cup here and there, mostly aboard his ship when they were celebrating the successful plunder.

He came to the bar and sat on the chair next to Jack. Captain Sparrow arched his eyebrow, turning his gaze to his son.

"Came to join the party, lad?" – he asked him drunkenly.

Albert could barely recognize the words through Jack's slur speech.

"Actually I was hoping to talk some sense into you, but it seems to me that will have to wait until tomorrow," – he answered.

Jack waved his hand, protesting.

"Hey, I am perfectly capable of having serious convent- cove- constant-…" – Jack halted, his eyes filling with wonder. – "What is the right word?"

Albert rolled his eyes.

"**_Conversation_**, dad. Conversation," – he repeated with a sigh.

"That's the one!" – Jack smiled happily, pointing his finger at Bert. – "Thanks, mate."

"Why did you act so childishly back at home?" – Albert asked, trying to ignore Jack's giggles and desperate efforts to keep his balance on his chair.

The pirate suddenly got serious and narrowed his eyes.

"Did she send you?"

Albert looked him in his eyes with accusation.

"Now why do you think that?"

Jack shrugged, turning his gaze to the bottle.

"I don't know."

The simplicity and honesty of Jack's answer surprised Albert.

"Dad, we need you," – he said after a pause. – "All of us. Especially me and my mother. She loves you very much."

Jack winced and hanged his head.

"I was a jerk, wasn't I?"

Albert nodded.

"Yeah," – Jack continued. – "I guess I owe the **_huge _**apology to them all. Especially you and your mother. I love her too. Very much."

Albert smiled and put a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now, will you be able to go home by yourself or should I carry you along?"

Jack's eyes flashed.

"Son! I'm **_Captain_** Jack Sparrow! I am **_perfectly _**capable of doing **_anything _**by me onesies, savvy?"

Albert smirked.

"Prove it."

Jack jumped off the chair, and almost immediately fell, clutching at the bar to regain his balance. He made a few unsure drunken steps, staggering and swaying from side to side and then grinned to Albert victoriously.

"See? Told you so!"

Albert raised his eyebrows.

"If you say so," – he has also got up from the chair. – "Well, I guess you'll be able to crawl home. In the worst case, there is a really comfortable-looking bunch of bushes in front of the inn."

Albert went out of the saloon, turning to glance back inside in the doorway. He smirked to the sight of Jack trying to get to the door. His persistence was rather amusing, although the whole situation was also somewhat sad… Albert shook his head and went away. He still had a lot of work to do – gather his crew and prepare the _Seeker _for sailing, and he didn't want to waste any more time.

_"After all," _– he thought. – _"Sooner we get to Seagulls' Cove, sooner I get to see Cathy."_

That thought had cheered him up a bit, and he proceeded walking down the street, whistling a tune along his way.


	16. “Your best nightmare”

**_Disclaimer:_** _Everything recognizable from "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies does not belong to me._

* * *

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Chapter Fifteen: "Your best nightmare."**_

* * *

_"I'm afraid of the candle, but live for the flame._

_You know who I am… but you don't know my name."_

* * *

_ And again she was there in front of him, as always holding the beautiful bouquet of white lilies. Her hair was fluttering on the wind, along with the skirt of her immaculately white dress. She wasn't blinking, she wasn't moving – she was just standing there, looking at him, making him wish to scream in fear, confusion and frustration…_

_"Who are you?" – Albert Sparrow shouted, trying to get closer to the girl, fighting against the gusts of wind that were holding him back. – "What do you want from me?"_

_She didn't answer – as always. She showed no reaction she has heard him – just kept on standing where she was…_

_ The surrounding landscape was as unrealistic and confusing as girl's appearance. Everything was wrapped in some unnaturally grey shade of gloomy twilight. The mist was creeping from all directions, twisting like millions of serpents. The ground was covered with faded grass – it was pale-green, resembling rather on mould than grass, and obviously wet and slippery. Several twisted trees with black bark and dead branches were screaming their silent curses to the skies. Sky itself was covered with ominous clouds that were moving rapidly under the stormy wind._

_ Albert felt the freezing coldness in this horrible place. He looked around him, desperately searching for the way out, but there were none. Through his horror and shock, the man noticed hazy that he was barefoot. His shirt was unbuttoned, the way it was when he went to sleep – he remembered that. His dark hair was freely flying around him, covering his face as the wind blew._

_ Bert wrapped his shirt tighter around him, although it couldn't protect him from the coldness of air. He looked at the girl again. She was six or seven years old, judging by her look. Had the general situation been less terrifying, Albert would have noticed how actually beautiful the child was. Her hair was as silver as the purest moonlight, long and wavy. Her eyes were grey, just like raindrops falling on the stone. They reminded Albert on the winter forest and ice for some reason. Once he went very far north in one of his raids on _Adventure Seeker_ and had a great time with his crew when they dropped their anchor in the northern port town, walking through the snow and playing with it._

_"Last Christmas," – he thought, trying to remember as many details as possible from his life, in order to keep his sanity somehow. – "That happened last Christmas and Cathy was with me – it was my present to her. We made a snowman."_

_The girl in front of him blinked. She made one step closer to Albert. He froze on his spot, shivering from coldness and fear. The girl then turned away from him, but as if inviting him to join her in looking. Albert followed her gaze to the spot she was pointing at… and gasped, recoiling back and almost falling on the ground, as he slipped on the moist grass._

_ It looked like some hole appeared in the fabric of reality: the mist on the left from the girl became some sort of a mirror or screen, Albert couldn't figure out **what **it was, but he knew his sanity would not last much longer. The girl looked at Albert and then nodded towards the mirror._

_"Look," – she said._

_It was the first time she's ever spoken to him, although he's been seeing this dream for a couple of weeks already. He would wake up before anything like this happened all past times when he saw the girl._

_ Now he was stunned with how clear and wise her voice sounded. She looked like an ancient elven princess to him rather than human being._

_"Look," – she repeated._

_Albert nodded, obeying, and turned his gaze to the "mirror". His eyes widened._

* * *

_ He saw his mother. He knew it was she because of her hair and eyes – nothing else was the same. She looked like the common teenage girl of seventeen years, or so. She was in some building, surrounded by weird-looking things… Albert, of course, couldn't recognize such things as television or computer, living in eighteenth century._

_ Shelby_

_ ("Only it is not 'Shelby'… yet," – the tiny voice in the back of his mind whispered.)_

_ was sitting on a strange-looking sofa, apparently, looking at something in front of her with bored face-expression. After a while she got up and came to the huge window. Albert spotted the thin blue line far away, on the border between earth and sky – the sea._

_ Shelby's_

_ (…'s)_

_ ("Who?" – he exclaimed, but the name slipped away from him.)_

_ eyes filled with tears as she was looking at the sea. She lowered her head, clutching her fists, her lips moving slightly._

_"I **shall **get away some day," – Albert managed to read from her lips._

_Suddenly, the picture blackened, being replaced by another one._

_ This time he saw his mother again. She was sitting on the floor, leaned on the bed, crying. The room was dark – it was the night outside. Shadows were dancing on the walls. Shelby was sobbing silently, burying her face in her hands and whispering again and again:_

_"Take me away, take me away, I **beg **You, take me away… I **know **You can! Please, get me out of here!…"_

_Again, the change of picture._

_ Shelby_

_ (…! – but once again the name disappeared from Albert's consciousness before he could catch it.)_

_ was resolutely walking down some street. She held her head high, and her eyes were shining with determination and firmness. She looked a year or two older than in the last vision. She came to the stairs. Climbed up them. Came to the door. Albert noticed there was an old cemetery to her right, but she continued further forward, coming to some kind of old… fortress? Albert narrowed his eyes, trying to see it better. It was night in…(wherever his mother was), and he couldn't see the landscape well enough._

_ Yet he noticed there were many lights, and that unusual ones. They were obviously not coming from candles or flames. The light was much more piercing and… dry, unnatural. Shelby was going higher, climbing the half-ruined stairs of an ancient fortress._

_"Ruins of fortress," – Albert understood. – "Historical ruins. Famous place, yet empty now, during the night."_

_Meanwhile, Shelby climbed on the top of the fortress. The view from the spot she was standing at was breathtaking. The sea with numerous islands was stretching in front of Albert's bewildered eyes. The sky was clear, and billions of stars were shining down on him, although their magnificent light seemed to be dimmed by that unnatural one, coming from the city that lied around the fortress. Shelby climbed on the top of the wall that secured people from falling off the fortress._

_ She was standing there with her coat and hair waving on the breeze for a few moments. Then she abruptly raised her hands towards the skies, screaming something Albert couldn't understand despite his struggle. The clouds appeared on the sky, as she was shouting, and lightning began struck the ground here and there. Shelby's eyes flashed with red._

_"**NOW**!" – she screamed with all her might. – "**I want it** **NOW**!"_

_The roar of thunder seemed to rock the ground and the city itself. One of lightning flashed in Shelby's direction… Albert heard her victorious scream, along with his own – scream of horror… The mirror suddenly went black and he collapsed on the ground._

* * *

_ Albert caught himself lying on the wet ground, on that creepy mould/grass. He drew a sharp breath and jumped onto his feet, shaking in disgust. The girl was still near him, but the hole in reality disappeared. She came closer to him and tilted her head._

_"Have you seen?" – she asked._

_Albert nodded, and was surprised to feel the tear sliding down his cheek. He wiped it away._

_"That was my mother, but she…"_

_The girl hushed him with a move of her hand._

_"Say__ no more. There are things on this – and other – worlds that must remain unspoken. And hidden."_

_"Who **are **you?"_

_The girl shook her head impatiently._

_"That's unimportant," – she glanced back behind her shoulder, and then on Albert again. – "No time. You'll wake up soon. And this is the last time you see me and I see you. I need to tell you something."_

_Albert nodded reluctantly._

_"Alright," – he tried for his voice to sound calm._

_The girl sighed._

_"What you have seen you may share with whomever you want to. Although I recommend for you **not **to say it to Shelby."_

_"Why?"_

_"Must you always interrupt?"_

_"Sorry."_

_"The change of tides is upon you and your world," – the girl looked Albert in his eyes._

_He shuddered. That look seemed so familiar…_

_"Nobody can stop it now that dice are cast," – she continued, ignoring the silent question in man's eyes. – "You must let the things happen the way they'll happen – that's the only way for you to start anew. Although I can see it in your future you'll be fine. Unlike other people you love."_

_Albert's eyes flashed with worry._

_"Catherine…?"_

_The girl shook her head._

_"Not she. She'll be fine too. But you must be very careful now, because some things won't be what they seem to be, or what'd they like to show themselves for, you understand?"_

_He didn't, but said "yes", nonetheless. The girl smirked softly._

_"Never mind. You will understand, eventually."_

_With sudden concern, Albert realized the whole picture was beginning to fade. Girl's voice became distant, and her figure started to merge with landscape around._

_"What's your name?" – Albert shouted desperately, trying to see her face one last time._

_Girl's grey eyes met his. She smiled to him._

_"Lilian. I'm Lilian Sparrow."_

_Her gentle smile was the last thing Albert remembered. The gust of wind threw him onto his back and Bert fell, kept on falling deeper and deeper into the abyss of black…_


	17. Setting off

**_Disclaimer:_** _Everything recognizable from "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies does not belong to me._

* * *

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Chapter Sixteen: Setting off**_

* * *

Albert woke up gasping and clutching at his bed, as if trying to stop the fall. He was shaking from head to toe, although the night was as warm as it could get in the Caribbean. He was covered with a thin sheet only, but now he desperately wished there were at least three more blankets he could wrap himself in.

Bert got up and staggered to the window. He opened the shutters widely and took a deep breath of night's air. Then he collapsed on the floor under the window, wiping the cold sweat off his brow.

The nightmare he saw

(_"The nightmare you **lived **through," _– the voice in his mind whispered.)

was fading from his memory bit by bit. He could no longer remember the landscape, nor girl's face. The one thing he still remembered clearly was only her words: _"The change of tides is upon you and your world. Nobody can stop it now that dice are cast."_

But what was she talking about? What tides? What dices? As for other things, all he could remember was that awful feeling of being lost, and coldness. Coldness of air and ground, that disgusting slippery ground…

Albert shook his head, trying to come back to reality. He pulled himself up from the floor and looked through the window again. Tortuga was quiet at this late hour, closer to the dawn. Stars were flickering above the island, their colour and distance mesmerizing Albert. He wrinkled his brow, trying to remember something important he felt he's forgotten.

_"What was girl's name?"_ – he thought in wonder.

He forgot.

_"Something beginning with… 'L'?"_

_"Lenore,"_ – the voice in his mind said.

Albert shuddered and looked around him. He knew girl's name wasn't Lenore. Yet the very sound of that name… It had something… **_bad _**within. Albert couldn't explain it clearer than that, yet he felt the sudden pierce of icy needle in his heart at the mention of that name.

_Lenore…_

What was that about now?

He had no idea. He turned his gaze to the ships then. They were ready for setting off tomorrow. Everything was ready, only couple of things to load on the _Seeker_, and that's it. They're going to the gathering of the Brethren… and then to the war.

Albert wasn't afraid of that. Excited, more likely. His crew was all on board of _Adventure Seeker _already. They were reflecting their Captain's mood, and were looking forward to their oncoming journey. After all, the gathering of the Brethren like this one they were about to witness, was a historical event. Hardly it happened ever before, or at least Albert thought it didn't.

_"To 'ell with nightmares and that crap,"_ – he thought resolutely. – _"I've got more important things to take care of in reality."_

The funny thing it is, how little attention people pay to those things that are **_really _**important. Every time we see something… unusual, unnatural to us. Something… **_magical_** – every time we see that, we just say _"Ah, don't I have a vivid imagination!"_, and then forget about the miracle just happened in front of our very eyes…

Unfortunately, the most of people is this way. And Albert Sparrow, in spite of all his virtues and goodness… was just a mere human being.

* * *

The next morning everybody was busy in Will and Elizabeth's house – they were leaving today at Seagulls' Cove, and there were a lots of things to do with packing… and quarreling.

"You are **_staying here_**," – Will's eyes flashed, as he was looking at his wife.

Yet as always, the angry flash of Elizabeth's eyes could beat his in no time. They were standing in their bedroom, while others were on the docks already, loading the last barrels of powder and boxes of cannon balls on their ships. Elizabeth put her hands on her hips and stubbornly cocked her head.

"**_No way_**,Turner. You know I can fight!"

Will rolled his eyes in exasperation. Then he sighed and lowered his head, rubbing his eyes.

"Elizabeth," – he began somewhat softer. – "I know you can fight. And I would have nothing against you coming with us in any other time. But what about our children? Will they come too then?"

Elizabeth's gaze filled with fear.

"Under no circumstances!" – she exclaimed. – "I will not have my children killed for Beckett!"

"Exactly!" – Will pointed his finger at her. – "That's why you must stay. With them."

"Annika can look after her brothers while we're away," – Elizabeth objected.

"Do you have guarantee we both will be coming back alive?" – Will parried.

Elizabeth's face darkened.

"I prefer not to think about that option."

Will put his hands on her shoulders.

"Yet such an option there is. And we can do nothing about that. Elizabeth," – he looked her in her eyes. – "Please, stay. I don't want for the boys and Annie to lose both of their parents at once… should such thing occur."

The woman closed her eyes. She knew Will is right, but she hated the very thought of sitting safe in Tortuga doing nothing, while her friends and the man she loves will be fighting the war of century somewhere in the open ocean. She sighed heavily.

"All right," – Elizabeth said against her will, against the deepest core of her being. – "I shall stay, and won't do anything stupid," – they both smirked here, as the line reminded them on Jack. – "But with one condition," – she proceeded, raising her finger. – "You'll come back to me."

Will smiled and kissed her gently.

"I will do everything I can, and even more, to accomplish that mission, my Lady," – he said to Elizabeth, hugging her.

* * *

Annika was in her room, sitting by the table and sulking on the whole world. Her parents didn't let her join the fight, but left her – as usually – babysitting her brothers. Yet even that all wasn't her major problem.

She felt herself incredibly stupid after yesterday's encounter with Albert. She knew she acted childishly, and she knew she shouldn't have told him she loves him, or show any sign of that at all. But now the damage was done.

_"He's probably so angry with me," _– she thought, absently drawing a ship in her diary.

She was in the middle of shaping the skull on Jolly Roger, when she heard the steps outside in the hall. Annika hurried to the door, peering outside. Her father was descending the stairs, with Elizabeth following him. Annie raised her eyebrows, for this was the first time she saw her mother being dressed in men's clothes. Elizabeth was wearing the white shirt, brown waistcoat and pants, and heavy boots. A sword was hanging from her belt.

William was dressed in his "piratical" garments too, fully armed and apparently prepared for the long journey.

"Where are you going?" – Annika exclaimed, looking at them.

Elizabeth turned around to face her daughter.

"I'm going to the docks, to say goodbye to others."

Annika's eyes widened.

"You're leaving already?" – she breathed.

Elizabeth's lips jerked.

"**_They _**are leaving already," – she corrected. – "I am staying."

Annika knit her brows.

"But you wanted to go."

"I can't leave you and the boys."

Annika came out of her room and unexpectedly hugged her mother.

"I love you, mom."

Elizabeth smiled, stroking Annika's hair.

"I love you too, dear. Won't you come with us to the docks?"

Annika thought of Albert and shook her head.

"I'll be here in my room."

"Okay."

William appeared at the bottom of the stairs and looked at the two women. He smiled to Annika and raised his hand, greeting her.

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon, Annie!"

The young woman smiled weakly.

"May the wind be at your back, dad!" – she returned the greeting.

She followed her parents out of the house, and then climbed back to her room again, where she buried her face in the pillow and cried.

* * *

"I'll tell what are you doing!" – Dennis was trying to block Mark's way out of the room. – "I swear, I will!"

"You won't," – the elder brother was saying calmly. – "And I'll even tell you why: you love me, Denny. Therefore, you will let me go."

"No!" – Dennis protested. – "You're mad! You'll get killed!"

Mark snorted.

"At least I'll see some real action before the end."

Dennis' eyes filled with tears.

"Is that because I did something bad?"

Mark halted in his eagerness to reach the door and looked at his brother.

"Now **_why _**would that **_stupid _**thought fall onto your mind?"

"Because you're leaving me."

Mark rolled his eyes, and glanced worriedly on the docks through the window.

The _Four Winds _was already sailing, not far from the shore. The _Black Pearl _was just leaving the dock. Albert's _Adventure Seeker _was still in the bay, and his sailors were just releasing the sails. There still was time, but not much…

"Dennis," – Mark came to his brother and looked him in his eyes. – "I am not leaving **_you_**. It's just something I **_have _**to do, aye? For me. For my own inner peace. I promise, I'll come back."

"Mommy will see you're missing. And daddy will find you on that ship," – Dennis pointed through the window.

Mark grinned mischievously.

"No, he won't. Dad is going with Jack and Shelby on the _Pearl_. I'm going with Bert."

"You're mad," – Dennis repeated hopelessly.

Mark smirked.

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon," – he said, unaware he copied his father's line, and clapped Dennis' back. – "And cover for me today both for mother and Annie, 'kay?" – he added, standing in the doorway with the bag in his hand. – "Later that won't be necessarily. We'll be far away by today's evening, surely."

Dennis nodded reluctantly. Mark's gaze softened.

"I love you, you little chum."

The boy smiled slightly.

"I love you too, Mark. Don't forget that you promised to come back."

"I won't," – Mark stated firmly. – "And I **_will _**come back. With a bunch of seaweed to make a wig for you!"

Dennis chuckled. Mark nodded to him and left, closing the door behind.

* * *

Soon after that Dennis and Annika saw through the windows of their rooms how the _Adventure Seeker _weighs its anchor and follows the other two ships in the open ocean. Pale blue sails of the _Four Winds_, proud black wings of the _Pearl_, and simple white ones of the _Seeker_ were making a sight worthy of watching.

Annika turned away from the window though, lay on her bed again and closed her eyes, covering her face.

Dennis followed the _Adventure Seeker _with his gaze until it disappeared from behind horizon. Then he closed his eyes too, sighing heavily.

"You're crazy, Mark," – he whispered in the silence of his room, and looked at his brother's empty bed. – "But I'll pray for you to return safely."

Elizabeth came home couple of hours later, with the fresh fruits and vegetables. She wanted to cheer her children up with a great dinner. Instead of that she only found Annika's tears, and Dennis' sad eyes looking at her with guilt.

"Are you angry with me, mommy?" – Dennis asked her after he told her Mark left.

Elizabeth shook her head, not raising her gaze from the floor though. She was sitting at the kitchen table, pale as a chalk.

"No, honey," – she looked at him, and Dennis saw she's crying. – "But be sure Mark will spend the next two months the least in his room after he gets back!" – she was struggling to keep her tone strict, although it was trembling from inside.

Dennis raised his gaze full of hope at her.

"He'll come back, won't he, mom?"

Elizabeth nodded. Her gaze filled with resolution then. She clutched her fists and nodded again.

"They both will. I know that."


	18. Seagulls’ Cove

**_Disclaimer:_** _Everything recognizable from "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies does not belong to me._

* * *

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Chapter Seventeen: Seagulls' Cove**_

* * *

_"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust._

_Your love and my love… were not meant to last."_

* * *

The three ships were sailing in one line, not too far from each other. The _Four Winds _was in the lead, as James got precise directions from Eddie. The _Black Pearl _was in the middle, with Jack, Shelby and Will on her. They were restraining her from the full speed, or else they'd be far in front of the others already. _Adventure Seeker _was closing the line.

Jason was on the _Black Pearl _as well, but Eddie chose to travel with Albert. He got to like the _Seeker _very much for some reason, and he also enjoyed Albert's company.

Bert himself discovered Mark Turner on his ship only two days after they began their journey. The boy was very efficiently hiding himself from him and his crew until it was too late for return. Then he simply walked in Albert's quarters one evening. Albert was literally speechless when he saw Mark. But despite the thought of what shall William do to him once he finds out his son is with him, Albert had to admit he was glad the boy came along – that was the indication that Mark had guts and spirit needed for a pirate.

He was spending most of his time with Bert, following him around the ship and learning all sailors' stuff and parts of the ship and rigging. Albert, for that matter, kept the bigger distance from other two ships so that Will wouldn't notice his son. Mark was most grateful for that – the last thing he wanted was being chopped and fried by his father.

"You know he'll find out you're here eventually," – Albert told him after a week of journey.

Mark shrugged and smirked sourly.

"Yeah, I know. But as all humans, I'll be trying to postpone the judgment day for as long as possible."

Albert sighed.

"Lucky me, with you all."

He didn't explain what did he want to say by that line though…

* * *

The twelfth day of the journey had dawn on the _Black Pearl_, and daily routine for the crew began. Jack and Shelby had to pick the new crew in Tortuga basically in one night – and they managed to make it. Of course, the present crew wasn't like the old one – the fact Jack made known to Shelby thousands of times during the journey – but they were willingly doing their duties.

Shelby moved to forecastle five days after the beginning of the journey, as Jack was continuously pestering her about how much better his old crew with Gibbs in lead was. Joshamee Gibbs' fate was unknown to Jack. All he could find out in the time he had was that Gibbs is not in Tortuga. Where he is, whether dead or still alive, Jack couldn't tell.

Shelby eventually has had it, and moved from the comfortable bed to hammock just not to listen to Jack's complaints anymore. Very soon she discovered, however, that the snoring and smell of men was not such a favorable condition for a good night's sleep. She gave up, and was sleeping in cargo hold ever since, among the barrels of rum and powder. Jack was angry with her for that, but she didn't want to go back to his quarters under no circumstances.

The morning of the twelfth day started as usual – with Jack's futile attempt to convince Shelby to come back to Captain's quarters.

"…among this barrels! As if you're some bloody cabin boy, really!" – he was standing above Shelby's blanket she was sleeping on, gesticulating wildly. – "Why don't you just stop pretending as if you're angry – I **_know _**you're not!"

Shelby sat straight and folded her arms, looking at Jack calmly.

"I am not angry. Truth. But I won't come back, Jack. I'm tired of this."

"Of what?" – he exclaimed.

"This!" – Shelby twirled her hand. – "Your constant complaints of missing so much of life in this world. Your constant loud contemplations on theme '_how would it be if_…'. Jack, I'm sick of you blaming me. I was not the one to make a choice in this case. I wouldn't have left if I had had the chance."

The pirate tsked in displeasure, raising his hands in defeat.

"Fine. Do as you please."

With that he turned away from her and went out. Shelby sighed and leaned on the barrel, turning her gaze aside. Her eyes studied the surrounding space and she shook her head disapprovingly. She wouldn't dare to say that to Jack, knowing his love towards the _Black Pearl_, but the ship was old, beyond any doubt. The wood was getting more fragile with every passing week, and the masts were dangerously creaking every time the stronger wind would blow. Shelby knew should she turn Jack's attention to that he'd only become more angry with her, considering that as her fault as well – _"I would take care of that years ago, but as you know we were away from here, aye?"_ – she could already hear his answer.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the _Adventure Seeker _the morning was much brighter. Albert, Eddie and Mark were having breakfast together in Bert's cabin, laughing over Eddie's jokes and Bert's stories during the meal. Since they left Tortuga, Albert didn't have any nightmares, so that his mood was better than ever. Mark Turner was enjoying his freedom. He loved that he was alone, without his family here, who would surely pester him over his behavior and other things all the time.

"How far are we from Seagulls' Cove?" – Mark asked, taking a sip of the hot tea.

"One more day," – both Bert and Eddie said in unison.

They looked at each other and smirked identically.

"So you know it as well, eh?" – Eddie glanced at Albert with pride in his deep blue eyes. – "Somebody, give me a tissue or I'll fill my cup with tears instead of rum! No uncle was ever as proud of his nephew as I am!"

Albert grinned.

"I found out about the Cove two years ago," – he said mildly. – "Catherine told me about it and drew me a chart that leads to it."

Eddie narrowed his eyes.

"So you have a girlfriend?"

Albert nodded.

"She's fantastic!" – Mark exclaimed with the shine in his eyes. – "And her brother is such a cool man too!"

Albert arched his eyebrow.

"I suppose the word 'cool' he picked from you?"

Eddie lowered his gaze like a shy lady, flushing slightly and fluttering his eyelashes.

"Ah, dear sir!" – he said in a tiny voice. – "You're embarrassing me with such compliments! You'll spoil me, daaahling."

Albert laughed.

"You're spoiled enough already."

"Ah, Captain Sparrow! I'm so flattered… Especially when that line comes out from the mouth of an expert," – Eddie parried. – "As far as I can tell, **_you _**are the most spoiled person here!"

Albert suddenly got serious (pretending, of course), and flashed his eyes at Eddie.

"That's it!" – he stated, pointing his finger at the man. – "I'm fed up with you! This passed every limit and I no longer want to have any business with you…"

"Said the rabbit to the carrot, and tossed it into garbage," – Eddie finished, snorting.

Albert was staring at him for a few moments, and then burst in laughter along with Mark.

"Where did you get **_that _**from?" – Albert groaned through his laughs. – "Amazing!"

Eddie cocked his head dignifiedly.

"Be a good boy and I **_might _**tell you that."

He was about to say something else, but the door of the cabin swung open and Albert's first mate peered in.

"Excuse me for interrupting, Cap'n. But I thought you might have wanted to see this. All of you."

* * *

Albert couldn't blame his first mate for the excitement that was present in his voice – hell, after seeing the spectacular sight he was looking at now, his own voice will probably tremble for the rest of the day.

Apparently both Eddie and Bert were wrong in their calculations, for they were closing to the Seagulls' Cove already.

The actual cove was hidden from their sight with the vast arc of rocks that formed the island in the middle of which pirates from the whole world were about to gather together. Many cliffs and separated rocks and reefs were making sailing to the island almost impossible. Only skilled sailors could pass through them all safely and reach the bay on the northern side of the island, where they could drop their anchors.

The cliffs were filled with seagulls that have earned the island its name. They were everywhere – sitting on the rocks, swinging on the water, circling in the sky above the ships, their cries ringing through the crystal clear air. It was rather unusual for seagulls to live such far in the open ocean… But then again, the world is full of wonders we rarely care to see or discover.

Albert's eyes were wide and filled with awe as he was looking at the island and its surroundings through the spyglass. The ocean was unseen from all the ships that were drifting around the island and, he presumed, in the cove too. The most of ships' sails were white, yet there were many coloured ones too.

One ship was particularly attracting attention to it. It was made from very light kind of wood, almost white, and was flying brightly red sails. Albert searched for the dark green sails with his gaze, but found none.

"Might be in the bay," – Eddie said with a shrug when Albert told him that. – "I wonder though, whose ship is that," – he gestured towards the one with red sails. – "Looks rather… intriguing."

"Captain Jocelyn," – the voice came from behind.

Albert raised his eyebrows, looking at his first mate who was standing near him, looking at that ship too.

"Pardon me?"

"That boat with red sails is captained by someone named Jocelyn. That's all I know. I've heard she's a fearsome pirate."

"'She'?" – Eddie repeated.

The first mate nodded.

"Hmm. The fashion of women captains has surely spread around the last ten years or so," – Eddie remarked.

Albert smirked, thinking of Catherine.

"Why not?" – he said out loud.

Eddie's eyes flashed with inner wonder, as if he realized that for the first time himself.

"Indeed, why not?" – he muttered pensively.

Albert came to the helm, twirling it gently, in order to avoid the reefs and other possible dangers.

"Prepare to drop the anchor!" – he shouted to his crew. – "I doubt there'll be the place for us in the bay, so we'll have to stay as near the island as possible. I was planning to go ashore alone – but if some of you want to come too, I'll have nothing against that!"

* * *

Shelby looked at the island and the ships around it, standing on the bow of the _Pearl _with Jason near her.

"Unbelievable," – she said. – "There must be – how many? – of them here…"

Jason eyed the ships.

"More than two thousands."

Shelby let go a whistle.

"That does look amazing," – the man continued. – "But there are too few of them to defeat the Royal Navy."

Shelby wrinkled her nose.

"Meh… You had to remind me."

Jason raised his eyebrows.

"But that's why we're here in the first place, aren't we, Queenie?"

"Guess so," – Shelby glanced at the ships again, her gaze stumbling over the one with red sails. – "I wonder whose vessel is that one."

Jason shrugged indifferently.

"I have no idea. And truth to be told, I don't want to know. Looks rather distasteful."

Shelby smirked.

"You've got the point. Ah, I wish the _Lonely Wanderer _was here now," – she said sadly. – "I'd show them all what do the pirates with style look like."

Jason nodded, and then turned to look at Jack's figure at the helm.

"Wanna go on land with me?" – he asked Shelby then. – "The major discussion will most likely wait until tomorrow morning, to see if anybody else would come today. Since there is not enough of space for making camps on the island, I believe all of them," – he gestured towards the vessels around. – "Will be sleeping on their ships, so that the island is ours for this day."

Shelby smiled.

"Good idea! But I insist upon taking Eds and Bert with us too!"

"We have an accord, Captain McQueen," – Jason bowed to her and grinned.

* * *

Jack looked with disbelief in his eyes as Shelby and Jason were rowing away from the _Pearl _in one of longboats – without saying a word to him! His face twisted in dismay, and he went to his cabin, slamming the door behind.

After some time he heard a quiet knock on his door. He threw the empty bottle of rum on the floor casually and folded his arms, leaning on chair's back.

"Come in."

The door opened… along with Jack's mouth. He expected someone of his crew, and instead of them…

"Greetings, Captain Sparrow," – the black-haired woman said to him, coming inside.

She was around thirty years old. She had long straight hair, black as raven's wings. Her eyes, on the other hand, were blue and piercing. She was dressed in dark-blue silk dress that was revealing more than hiding her feminine traits of the body. Jack blinked and finally closed his mouth.

"What can I do for you, Miss…?"

"My name is Jocelyn," – the woman answered. – "I am the Captain of the _Empress_."

"Ah, the ship with red sails, aye?"

She nodded.

"So, what is the purpose of…"

Jocelyn suddenly jumped to Jack and started to kiss him fiercely, ripping the clothes off him.

"What are you do…?"

"Shhh!" – she said to him, her hands flying over his body. – "My eternal dream was to meet you, Captain Sparrow, you know?" – she chirped sweetly.

Jack moaned in delight, as her fingertips moved down his spine.

"Love," – he managed to breath. – "You know I'm with…"

"Don't!" – Jocelyn hissed, her nails drawing lines in Jack's skin. – "Don't talk about her! Don't you see? – She tamed you! Locked you into the cage! Aren't you the bird? Don't you want to fly?"

Jack's eyes met Jocelyn's… and he perished within their blueness. Wasn't she right? For long years he's been not but a shadow of his old self! Isn't he **_Captain Jack Sparrow_**, dammit? Isn't he supposed to have fun and not missing an opportunity to capture girls' hearts whenever possible? She **_did _**tame him… and Jocelyn was offering freedom…

Jack's thoughts and emotions tangled into one. All he could clearly see were Jocelyn's lips in front of his face – scarlet like corals, and oh, so tempting…

"I…" – he whispered. – "I **_do _**want to fly!"

"Then let's break that cage!" – Jocelyn exclaimed, tearing her own dress off her.

Jack closed his eyes, as she kissed him again, unaware that Jocelyn's eyes were as cold and indifferent as they could be. She smirked within herself, knowing her plan will work, and she'll have her revenge on that bloody McQueen, hurting her without any weapon deeper than she could do that with cutlass or pistol.

* * *

"Oh, damn, I forgot my coat!" – Shelby said, as she and Jason were halfway to the _Adventure Seeker_. – "Mind if I go back to grab it?"

Jason turned the boat and rowed back to the _Black Pearl_.

"Hurry, aye?" – he said to Shelby, as she was climbing on the deck.

She nodded and waved her hand to him. She quickly came to the cargo hold and took her coat from the blanket. Then, as she climbed back on the deck again she turned to Captain's quarters. Shelby tilted her head, and then came to the door, in order to call Jack along with her and Jason on the island. She peered through the window inside first, to see where is Jack… She froze.

There is no need to describe all the things she saw going on in Jack's quarters. Shelby turned away from the window and returned to the boat, with a stiffed expression over her face, like a waxen mask. Jason looked at her, frowning slightly.

"What's wrong?"

Shelby glanced at him, but as if not seeing him.

"Nothing. Come on. I want to get out of here."

Jason narrowed his eyes looking at her, but decided not to press the matter. Shelby will tell when Shelby will be willing to tell.

Back in Jack's cabin Jocelyn smiled victoriously in the middle of… work. It didn't slip from her attention that McQueen saw her and Jack together. Excellent. Two flies killed with one strike. After all, it was truth she had always wanted to meet the legendary Captain Sparrow. And some dreams really come true…


	19. From father to son

**_Disclaimer:_** _Everything recognizable from "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies does not belong to me._

* * *

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Chapter Eighteen: From father to son**_

* * *

"Pretty chum your son is," – Eddie McLain remarked thoughtfully, looking at the setting sun and the ocean.

He and Shelby were standing on the high rock near the bay. Jason, Mark and Albert were further on the island together. They've spent on land the whole day, climbing on cliffs and rocks, and exploring the island. All of them were stunned by the bigness of arena in the middle of the island. It was just **_huge_**, with its circles of stone seats and its center – the little sandy clearing. After their examining and checking of the arena, the five friends came to the highest part of the island, from where they were looking at ships in the cove and seagulls circling around them.

Eddie and Shelby climbed onto the highest point together to have a little chat. Shelby smiled and lowered her head, squinting at Eddie from under her brows.

"You've said that the day you first saw him," – she said. – "I remember. Yes, Bert is indeed beautiful," – she continued after a pause. – "And a good man too. Better than his father at least…" – she added to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying," – Eddie looked at her with accusation.

Shelby smirked sourly.

"And you are getting onto me nerves with your ability to distinguish the truth from the lie. Bloody show off."

Eddie grinned smugly.

"Hell yeah!"

Shelby shook her head and turned her gaze to horizon again.

"Wonderful day, isn't it?" – Eddie said after a while. – "I must say, I am most amazed by the sight of so many ships gathered together."

"You've never saw an army, have you?" – Shelby asked.

Eddie shrugged.

"This is more than just common army, little Queenie. So many pirates… All those colours and different customs of their lives… I mean, even those from China, India and even Madagascar came!"

Shelby nodded.

"I know. I find that all fantastic too. Although it doesn't seem so, looking at me."

Eddie put his hand on her shoulder and looked in her eyes.

"C'mon. You know you can tell me!" – he smiled to Shelby softly. – "You, the only one of them all, know that I actually **_can _**be serious, and might give an advice or whatever…"

Shelby sighed and sat on the ground, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Eddie sat beside her, waiting. Shelby glanced at him, knowing he'll be sitting like this an eternity if it takes, to hear her problem.

Eddie might have worn the mask in front of the others – the mask of careless, casual and spoiled boy from the royal family, the "brat-prince", if you will, that constantly pulls taunts and pranks on other people's accounts. But Shelby knew he is different inside. She saw beyond the mask and his usual smiles and jokes he hid his true self behind. Shelby knew the real Eddie Richard McLain – her friend, her ally, her shoulder to cry on… her brother – for she used to think of him like that for a long time already – her younger brother. She sighed and smiled within herself, remembering all the adventures she and Eddie passed through together.

"I've seen Jack today," – she said to him indifferently. – "In his quarters. With another woman. And they were… you know."

Eddie's eyes widened.

"You've got to be kidding, Queenie!"

Shelby laughed bitterly.

"I wish! Oh, how I wish that…"

She hanged her head and covered her face with her hands. Eddie hugged her.

"Screw him," – he whispered to her. – "Want for me to tell his further fate? – He'll be caught and hanged, like a worthless piece of meat he is, unless he'll die from syphilis or something before. And standing on gallows he'll try to get himself some more time of living by telling one or two of his adventures. But eventually the drums will cease their rhythm, and the trapdoor will open. And this time there won't be the brave Mister Turner or anybody else there to save his neck," – all that was told in an incredibly indifferent and careless tone. – "You'll see, that exactly will happen," – Eddie concluded and smirked, closing his eyes and turning his face to the warmth of last sun's beams.

Shelby looked at him, with amusement in her eyes.

"Very interesting prophecy," – she commented.

Eddie's face suddenly got completely serious.

"The prophecy it is," – he stated quietly. – "It will really happen. Not today and not tomorrow. But eventually – Sparrow will hang, and his legend will fall into oblivion, like any other pirate's story."

Something close to worry and compassion flashed on the bottom of Shelby's eyes, but she didn't let for her feeling to come out to the surface.

"Despite everything, I still want for him – for us **_all _**– to come out alive and well from the battle."

"We will, Shell," – Eddie smiled. – "That's another prophecy from me to you, you may say. We will."

* * *

Below the large rock Shelby and Eddie were sitting at, Jason was drawn into a deep conversation with Mark, while Albert was lying on his back, staring at the reddened sky and daydreaming.

"So you have a brother?" – Jason was asking the boy.

Mark nodded.

"A younger one. Dennis," – he wrinkled his nose. – "He's way too… **_immaculate_** for the boy, if you know what I mean."

Jason smiled mildly.

"I believe I do. Couple my friends are such too. Do you have any relatives outside Tortuga, by the way?"

"I had grandfather in Port Royal – you know – Governor Swann. He died last year."

"It's a pity I hear that," – Jason sighed. – "He was a very good man."

Mark nodded again.

"Yeah… Always used to talk with me normally. Not only commanding and forbidding, like my parents."

Albert turned his gaze to the boy.

"Well, that what parents **_are _**for – to command and forbid, no?"

Mark and Jason chuckled.

"Still I'm sad that grandpa's no longer with us," – Mark proceeded. – "He was so good to me – never shouted at me, never was angry. I wish I were in Port Royal more often, to spend more time with him. And now it's too late."

Jason clapped Mark's back reassuringly, but said nothing.

"Damn, I have to figure out how to tell your father you're here – he'll surely see you tomorrow at the council. You wanna come, don't you?" – Albert looked at Mark pensively.

Boy's eyes flashed with enthusiasm.

"Of course I want to come!"

"Hmm… Then we'll do it this way – I'll disguise you as my cabin boy, and you'll come along with Owen, my first mate, aye?"

"Great idea!"

Albert smirked.

"All children love masquerade."

"But not all fathers do," – the voice came from behind.

The three of them shuddered, turning towards the man standing in the shadow, with his hands on his hips.

"Will!" – Albert flashed him one of his father's grins. – "Came to join the party, mate, have you? We were just…"

Will's icy gaze cut Bert's verbal stream. Albert mumbled something and then continued to look at the sky again, pretending he's not listening to what's going on. William turned his head to face his son.

"Have you got **_any _**idea **_what _**have you done?" – he demanded.

Mark paled, suddenly resembling a turtle trying to hide in its armor.

"I had to come, da'," – he said quietly, yet firmly.

Will's eyebrows flew up on his brow.

"You **_what_**?"

"I had to come," – Mark repeated even more quiet, almost whispering. – "I didn't want to miss the grand battle. And I wanted to help. I don't want to stand aside watching all my friends risking their lives for this."

Will closed his eyes in defeat. After all, what could he do **_now _**that they are so far from Tortuga, Elizabeth and peaceful times, speaking of that already? Lock the boy in the brig? Punish him? But Will **_never _**punished his sons, no matter what they (Mark mostly, of course) would do wrong. He would just talk to them along with Elizabeth, until they'd understand why is the certain action forbidden.

Now Will sighed and threw himself on the ground next to Mark. The boy looked at him cautiously.

"Won't you… lock me up somewhere or what?" – Mark was obviously reading his father's mind.

Will smirked sourly and shook his head.

"What good would that do? No, I won't punish you. But I'd like for you to be close to me… during the battle. What say you to that?"

Mark looked in William's eyes seriously. He wanted to sail on the _Adventure Seeker_, but the option Will was offering him seemed even better in a way. Mark knew beside his father there are bigger chances he'll see the battle being involved in it… and will live to tell the tale after. He nodded gratefully.

"We have an accord, da'."

Will smirked again.

"You talk like a real pirate."

"Tha' be the best compliment ye could 'ave given ta me, mate!" – Mark said mockingly and grinned. – "Drink up, me 'earties yo ho!"


	20. The council of Brethren

**_Disclaimer:_** _Everything recognizable from "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies does not belong to me._

* * *

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Chapter Nineteen: The council of Brethren**_

* * *

_"There is no place you can hide at from the Night, once She eventually steps onto Her dark throne."_

* * *

Shelby was watching the crowd of pirates gathered on stony tribunes all around. More than two thousands ships. That means, almost seventy-five thousands of crew members if you take there are thirty-five on each ship. Shelby let go a long whistle. Jason and Eddie glanced at her with identical smirks of understanding over their faces, and then turned their gazes to the pirates, observing them with wonder. Of course, there were less than seventy-five thousands here on the island – captains and first mates, mostly. Other members of their crews were watching over ships.

There were people here from every corner of the world – China, India, Africa, America, Spain, France, Caribbean, England, and all other countries you can possibly think of. That diversity of colours; shining and flickering of jewels, gold and diamonds in the morning sun; hoarse voices and murmuring of so many pirates gathered together created the truly unique atmosphere. The small group standing in the center of arena was feeling rather the same – excited, expecting for something unusual to happen.

Albert was studying the crowd carefully, his hands pushed in his pockets. He finally spotted Catherine among her crew members – they were in the fifth row, sitting together and talking to each other quietly. Cathy's curly hair was tied behind her back in a messy tail. She waved to Albert, and he returned the gesture, acknowledging the glittering of his emerald ring on her finger.

"There hasn't been the gathering like this in our lifetime," – Albert remarked then, turning away from the tribunes.

He was standing next to Shelby, along with Eddie and Jason. James Norrington, Cassidy, Mark and Will were making another little group standing by them. The rest of their crew members were too back on the ships, save for those who came to the council.

Jack was alone, little further from the others. Shelby, Eddie and Jason weren't talking to him, and he assumed they knew what happened yesterday between him and Jocelyn. Speaking of Jocelyn, she was sitting in the first line, being dressed in crimson dress with white cloak over it. She was wearing several golden necklaces, rings and bracelets – clearly showing her wealth to others.

She noticed Jack's look and smiled gloriously to him, throwing her hair off her face in a seductive gesture. Jack returned the smile, being a little nervous though. Eddie noticed that and wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"What an idiot," – he muttered to himself.

"Yes," – Jason agreed with Albert, not hearing Eddie. – "And I don't think there'll ever be another such gathering. The Golden Age of the Brethren is over. This will be their final battle after which, whether winners or not, pirates will perish from this world, one by one."

Albert sighed.

"I know. It is a sad notion though – the world without piracy. All the excitement, romance and adventure-spirit will be gone, becoming naught but half-forgotten myth..."

Jason's eyes darkened, as he nodded.

"That's one of reasons I wanted to get the hell out of the world I was born at," – Shelby said to Albert. – "There was nothing left to do there. Everything was dictated by '_tradition, superstition, and false religion_'," – she cited one of her favorite songs. – "You couldn't be what you are, but what is society dictating you to be – and I hated every single moment of it. Well, enough of ranting," – she said after a pause. – "Time to work."

* * *

"My brothers!" – Shelby stood out from the row of her friends and raised her hands to the skies.

Her sleeves fell a little backwards, revealing the brand from Beckett. Jason smirked, knowing she did that for purpose – like Jack in his past times, Shelby was always paying attention to those little details that could, in fact, turn the audience against her or to her, depending on what was her goal at the moment.

Pirates ceased their talking and looked at Shelby – some with suspicion, some with opened sarcasm (like Jocelyn), yet some with serious expressions of understanding – those were mostly who had the brush with EITC lately and knew that something's going on.

"I shall not waste your time on telling you how glad I am too see you all here today! Nor shall I waste your time on describing you the past of the Brethren, and reminding you on all the oaths we swore to each other!"

Most of pirates murmured with approval. They loved the important talks to be short and straight, with a party and "rum-river" following. After all, the day was hot, although windy, and they wanted for council to be over before the noon.

Shelby nodded to herself, spotting their reaction, and threw her hair off her face impatiently. Now that it was short it was getting onto her nerves by constantly covering her face. She almost wished she had those fancy curls Elizabeth made her back in Tortuga. Her present hairstyle was perfect for the twenty-first century in modern world, but for ocean's wind and sun – no way. She sighed and promised herself to take care of that later.

"We called you here because the open war is upon us," – she continued talking to the Brethren.

Many confused looks followed, along with those of irritation, some – fear, some – once again understanding and accepting.

"I am told there will be presented pirate Lords on this council. I'd like for them to introduce themselves in public now."

Shelby bowed slightly to the men in the first line in front of her. They nodded. The old man dressed in variegated garments made of luxurious fabric, with many rings (one was with huge encrusted ruby), and violet turban stood up slowly and dignifiedly.

"Rashid," – he said simply. – "The pirate Lord of India."

The man next to him stood up after Rashid sat. He was bold, obviously Chinese, with many scars on the left side on his face, black mustache and beard. His ring was with amber.

"Sao Feng. Pirate Lord of the Far East – China and Singapore, that is."

Another man stood up – with long grey hair and cunning eyes, dressed in simple white shirt, black coat and pants. He was wearing only one ring with big diamond.

"Teague Grant," – he said hoarsely. – "Madagascar."

To eternal surprise of Shelby and Albert, the next to stand up was Catherine. Although she wasn't in the first line, she held herself just as dignifiedly and proud as other three men. She raised her hand with Albert's ring.

"Catherine Brennan. England and Ireland," – she declared calmly and sat back down.

"Hey, that be my ring!" – Jack eyed Albert disapprovingly.

Albert looked at him indifferently.

"And you gave it to me. And I gave it to her. Problems?"

Jack muttered something about "being here only because he was forced anyway", folded his arms and turned away.

There were five pirate Lords in the world, since the existence of the Brethren. Each of them had to wear the one ring with particular colour of its stone encrusted in it. It was not so important where would you get the ring from – whether from its previous owner or found the brand new one. The only thing that matters was for the colour and size of the stone to remain the same. Once Albert gave Catherine his ring, she simply put her old one with malachite away, and was wearing Bert's with emerald ever since.

Albert stepped out from the row closer to Shelby, smirking slightly. He took the ring with sapphire out of his pocket and raised it.

"Albert Jonathan Sparrow. Pirate Lord of the Caribbean and Spanish Main."

Catherine's eyes widened. She wanted to surprise Albert with revealing her secret identity (she's never told him she's one of the Five before), and instead he returned the strike right back, shocking her instead.

_"Oh, just wait 'til I get you, Sparrow,"_ – Catherine thought threateningly, smiling to Bert sweetly.

Shelby raised her eyebrows.

"Holy moly! You're the bloody Lord and never told that to me?"

Bert smirked.

"Just did!"

Shelby snorted, although her eyes were gleaming with mischievous sparks.

"Pirate."

Albert grinned.

"Sure am!"

* * *

After the five Lords introduced themselves (Albert and Catherine were the youngest, yet clearly respected by the three others), and the excited crowd became relatively quiet once again, Shelby was about to continue to speak, when suddenly someone's voice came from behind her.

"I apologize for being late, Miss McQueen. Complications on the way."

Shelby turned around and smiled widely, seeing the black-haired man with his crew entering the arena. He stopped by her and studied the tribunes with his blue eyes.

"For those o' ye who don't know me," – he said with his old accent, obviously mocking them. – "Davy Jones, the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ and the Lord of the Ocean."

The whole arena struck silent – not many of them knew what happened to Jones almost two decades ago, when he and Shelby made their deal in the middle of the ocean and he raised the _Black Pearl _from the depths for the second time for Jack Sparrow.

Many of pirates were still afraid going further in the ocean because of the _Flying Dutchman _and the Kraken, unaware that Jones' goal was no longer in the waters of this world only. He was mostly traveling between another worlds and Tortuga, so that only Tortugan citizens knew his present appearance and milder attitude towards the life and other people.

"Impossible!"

"He's lying!"

"Jones cannot step on land!" – various comments flew from all around.

Davy grinned.

"Believe whatever ye want," – he said. – "I am not here ta argue, but ta join McQueen in the battle."

Shelby looked at him gratefully and nodded. She cleared her throat then and continued her speech:

"As I've said before – the war is upon us. We have to decide today what to do for that matter."

"Wha' bloody war?" – someone's comment came from the middle of the further rows.

"The East India Trading Company had gathered an army," – Shelby explained. – "I believe they are in England now, loading their war-ships with ammunition and preparing to strike."

Catherine got up.

"You're right. They are," – she nodded. – "Before I came here we've been in Bristol. The East India Company got official permission from the Queen of England herself to exterminate all of us. No quarters. No mercy. No prison. Only an instant death by gallows or shooting – whatever suits the Royal Navy and Cutler Beckett best."

The whole arena filled with whispers and louder shouts at that news. Seagulls cried, circling in the sky above, although their cries were not heard because of all the shouting from pirates.

"Cutler Beckett?" – Teague Grant asked, squinting at Catherine suspiciously. – "But as far as I heard, he was killed. By your efforts, to be more precise," – he pointed at Shelby with his ringed finger.

All eyes turned to the woman. Shelby met Teague's gaze and smiled to him.

"Yes. He was. But is no longer, obviously."

Teague arched his eyebrow.

"And what is **_that _**supposed to mean… Captain McQueen?"

Shelby knew, by calling her with her former title Teague's showing that he knows who was she – and much more, according to that. Shelby knew how to read between the lines, and admired people who could talk like Lord Grant – hiding the real message beneath another information.

"That means what it means, to my eternal grief and sorrow, sir Grant," – Shelby said to him. – "I shot Beckett in Port Royal, almost twenty years ago. But I've never seen the corpse."

"He **_was _**dead," – Norrington said. – "I've seen that before I ran with you."

Shelby shrugged.

"Well, duh. The only acceptable explanation then is that we saw wrong," – she said. – "After all, it was all in haste. He could stay alive."

Those who were standing with her understood the sign clearly: Shelby didn't want to tell that Beckett was apparently resurrected by… something. Someone. That could make pirates to refuse the co-operation – and the war would be lost before it would actually start.

Teague – and other two Lords next to him – understood that as well. He glanced at Shelby with opened slyness and smiled to her.

"Mayhap."

That simple word had a huge effect though – and Teague knew it would. Pirates' expressions softened, and they were looking at Shelby and her comrades with less suspicion and more curiosity now. Shelby nodded her thanks to Lord Grant and continued, selecting her words with care:

"No matter what we decide here at this council, the EITC **_will _**attack. Beckett didn't gather the army for nothing. They know we know their plans. And they know that we have two choices: to make a stand and fight, or to sail each in his own direction, and wait until one by one, we'll be caught and hanged. According to Miss Brennan's words," – Shelby bowed slightly towards Catherine. – "The situation is even more serious."

"I presume you have a plan," – Sao Feng said in questioning tone.

Shelby turned her gaze to him.

"We fight – that is my plan. We attack first, and on the place **_we _**choose for a battlefield, not other circumstances or the Navy. That is all I want from you, actually – to tell me how many of you is willing to join me."

"We…" – James started, but Shelby raised her hand, preventing him from talking and studied pirates' faces on tribunes.

They were insecure. Naturally.

"While making your decision, think about your children and the future of your families – I know many of you have families and wives you love!"

Pirates lowered their gazes.

"Do you want for them to suffer under Beckett's tyranny?"

The eyes of pirates flashed with sudden determination, as they raised their heads and looked at Shelby.

"NO!"

"Do you want for you children to be dressed in Navy uniforms, chasing you – their own fathers, around the world because they are ordered to?"

"NO!"

"Do you want for all the freedom we had these last centuries to be gone forever, replaced by shackles and dictatorship?"

"**_NO_**!"

"Then join me!" – Shelby extended her hands towards the tribunes, as if wanting to embrace them all.

Her hair was fluttering on the increasing wind, and her eyes were gleaming so brightly it seemed almost unnatural. She raised her head proudly and resolutely, being the Goddess, the very Master of their fates that moment.

"Join me – and together we shall bring the tyrants down to their doom!"

"AYE!"

"Join me – and **_WE _**shall be Lords of the world once more, not bloody buffoons with powdered wigs!"

"_AYE_!"

Albert suddenly caught himself shouting and shaking his fists along with others. He had to admit his mother had hell of a talent to light the audience on like this. And considering the fact the audience consisted of ruthless pirates who don't give a hoot to anything mostly…

Now their eyes were gleaming with pride of whom they are, and what are they doing. They wanted to hear more – Albert saw that written across the most of their faces. They desired with passion to follow Shelby wherever she'd lead them – even in Dragon's lair if it takes!

_"She's a bloody **genius**," _– Bert thought in awe.

James and Will were right – the pirates would follow Shelby **_only_**. If anyone of them would have tried to repeat her speech, it would be taken as a joke and they'd be laughed at. Now though…

"**_Will you follow me to the war then_**?" – Shelby's ultimate question rang through the air.

The group of her friends tensed, expecting the answer… which came almost immediately, from all directions, from almost every single mouth:

"**_AYE_**!"

"Death to the East India Company!" – someone shouted.

The crowd cheered and started to bring out another curses for Beckett, Royal Navy, the Queen of England, and East India Company. The captains were trying to outvote each other, demanding various plans of action.

Shelby sighed with relief. The council was beyond from being over, but the major decision was made – they are going to war, no matter for the outcome.

_"May God help us all."_

* * *

Shelby turned to the men around her, smiling slightly. Her eyes were still shining, but not with that wild intensity anymore.

"The main trick is to light up their hearts," – she said calmly, her voice hoarse after all the shouting. – "And once you got 'em where you want 'em, you're on horse."

Cassidy eyed the crowd.

"I'd say that now the main trick would be to calm them down."

Jack appeared next to Shelby.

"Good job, love," – he said to her.

Shelby's eyes abruptly darkened, as did her face in a whole. She struggled with herself not to pull her pistol out and shoot him.

"Thank you," – she managed to choke out, sounding more-less polite.

"You are all fools," – the female voice with Spanish accent broke through the group.

Jocelyn stepped closer to Jack and Shelby, her bracelets clinking as she raised her hand.

"You shall all be slaughtered in the battle! The _Empress _is not going to follow you. And many others won't too."

Shelby looked at rather big group of men – captains, obviously – gathered behind Jocelyn. She had also noticed with pleasure that all pirate Lords decided to join the battle. Teague was looking at her with curiosity from his seat. Shelby snorted.

"Big loss," – she said mockingly.

As Jocelyn was remaining on her position, Shelby arched her eyebrow.

"Something else I can do for you?"

Jocelyn threw her cloak away and pulled out her sword, pointing with it at Shelby.

"You can help me to get my revenge for my father," – she stated coldly. – "My father you've killed, while he was begging to spare him. For my name – is Jocelyn Santerrey. And you – are the past."


	21. To war! To war!

**_Disclaimer:_** _Everything recognizable from "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies does not belong to me._

* * *

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Chapter Twenty: To war! To war!**_

* * *

_"We know when to kiss, and we know when to kill._

_If we can't have it all – then nobody will!"_

* * *

"You are the past," – Jocelyn repeated, raising her head high, and looking in Shelby's eyes with challenge.

Shelby's lips jerked in dismay, for she knew this situation means a lot more than it seems, in political ways mostly.

See, should she refuse to fight – or lose the fight – pirates will lose their faith in her and all new-gained allies will disappear within seconds. Should she win and kill Jocelyn – her position would become even worse, for they will consider that action rather… stupid. And more than that – killing one of pirates, one of their own kind, no matter how corrupted Jocelyn is, would cost her all the authority she earned from Brethren during her speech.

Shelby sensed all that, and knew she's screwed. She didn't take the sword in her hands for nineteen years. And she could easily see already from Jocelyn's way of holding the blade that she's a skilled sword-fighter.

_"Goddamn you and your horse, and your whores, Di,"_ – she thought darkly. – _"Even being dead you still bring me nothing but troubles."_

Yet, Shelby being Shelby sent everything and everyone to hell in her mind and decided to play along and have as much fun as possible out of this. To hell with the price. She rolled her eyes and sighed mockingly.

"Now that is just **_so _**cliche thing to say…" – she said, stretching every word lazily.

Jocelyn's eyes flashed with hate.

"I am not going to speculate on what's cliche and what's not. Pull out your sword, McQueen. Or are you afraid of losing?"

Shelby sighed again, this time honestly, lowering her head.

"_I'm not scared of dying – I just don't want to_," – she cited quietly. – "_If I stop lying – I'll just disappoint you_," – then she raised her gaze to Jocelyn's. – "Mind if I fight with another weapon?" – she asked innocently.

Jocelyn became confused, glancing behind her shoulder on her crew members and those pirates who were not willing to go to the war.

"What… other weapon?" – she asked Shelby.

"This one!"

Shelby abruptly waved her hand towards Jocelyn. Nothing was seen from aside, yet Jocelyn screamed, losing her balance and was thrown several feet away, sword falling out of her hand. Shelby could sense the tension that increased among the pirates that were standing behind Jocelyn. She looked at them with opened rage in her eyes, and cocked her head.

"Get out of my sight!" – she snapped to them.

They gasped and fled away like feathers in the wind. Only Jocelyn remained lying on the sand, staring at the woman with clear disbelief.

"You do not know **_how _**did your father die, do you?" – Shelby hissed, stepping closer to her.

Jocelyn let go an uncertain sound, trying to crawl away from Shelby.

"You're mad!" – she whispered.

Shelby laughed coldly.

"Indeed? Isn't that a sad fact for you, wench!"

Shelby raised her hand, preparing for another magical attack…

"**_Enough_**!"

"What…?"

Shelby turned her head and faced Eddie, to her surprise. He was holding her hand firmly.

"Enough," – he repeated sternly, his deep blue eyes flashing at her.

Shelby blinked and slowly relaxed her hand. Eddie let her go, being prepared to stop her should she change her mind though. Shelby glanced at horrified Jocelyn.

"Get out," – she said. – "And forget about me unless you don't want to live anymore. You've done enough for revenge. Trust me."

Jocelyn's blue eyes filled with wonder. She knew Shelby saw her and Jack… But she never thought that had actually wounded the woman so much, as she was acting so calm and indifferent all the while. Jocelyn smirked wryly and got up, shaking the sand off her dress and picking up her cloak. She gave Shelby another look of hatred, admiration, and bewilderment tangled into one, and walked away, without saying a word.

The _Empress _set off the moment Jocelyn stepped on her deck. So did the other ships, captains of which had the opinion similar to Jocelyn's. Jumping forward a little, the most of them were wrecked by the Royal Navy in the future years.

As for Jocelyn herself – she followed her father's unfortunate fate. She was caught in ambush few years after the council of Brethren, and hanged for piracy, pilfering, sailing under false colours, smuggling, etc., while her ship was sunken to the depths along with her crew.

It wasn't really wise of her – to cross paths with someone like Shelby Elizabeth McQueen. After all, it is not said in vain that one should not _"meddle in the affairs of wizards, for they are subtle and quick to anger"_.

_ Ashes to ashes, dust to dust._

* * *

After Jocelyn left, Shelby turned around to others only to find Jason addressing the Brethren, informing them that they will have another meeting this evening, to discuss the details – when to leave, what place to choose for battlefield, etc. Pirates then got up and left the arena in groups, talking, gesticulating perky, and suggesting various locations to each other.

Jason looked at Shelby. She nodded to him and glanced at Jack, who was standing a little away from the group, with his face covered by his hands.

"I sincerely hope you're satisfied now," – Shelby said to him.

It seemed that with every word pieces of ice were falling from her mouth, so cold she seemed at that moment. Jack looked at her, pale as the sea spray, and said nothing.

"You are considered as the 'good man' from so many people," – the woman continued. – "Yet only now I came to realize the devil they know. You're as same as others. Pirate," – she spat that word, as if cursing Jack, and then left with Eddie and Jason following her.

* * *

Cassidy and James decided to get back on the _Four Winds _until the evening. Mark and Will went away too. Jack staggered off to somewhere, not talking to anyone. Albert was about to leave as well, when he heard someone's delicate coughing from behind. He turned around, raising his eyebrows innocently.

"Aye, love?"

Catherine narrowed her eyes and pointed her ringed finger at him.

"You are **_so _**dead, Sparrow," – she declared.

Albert smirked to her.

"Now why's that, my Lady?"

Catherine approached him, putting her hands on her hips.

"Why didn't you tell me who you are?"

The young pirate tilted his head and looked at her slyly.

"Nor did you tell me," – he pointed out.

"I was going to!"

"So was I… might be said."

Catherine opened her mouth to say something offensive, but in the end only waved off her hand.

"Ye bloody pirate," – she said to him softly.

Albert laughed.

"Look who's talking!"

He grabbed Catherine and kissed her.

"God, I'm glad to see you here!" – he said then.

Cathy smiled, holding her hands in his.

"Glad you're here too, Bert," – she sighed, and her eyes darkened. – "Bad times are coming, eh?"

"Why bad, love?"

"The war and all this mess with EITC…"

Albert shook his head, as if rejecting something.

"We'll win," – he stated firmly.

Cathy smirked sadly.

"Even if we do, what then? Piracy is over anyway."

Albert shrugged.

"Then we'll settle down, I'll find some real job, and we'll make a family!"

"I wish it was so easy."

"It is!"

"No," – Catherine looked in his eyes seriously, but then suddenly smiled. – "But I believe it's worth of trying at least."

Bert's face brightened.

"What do you say about little walk? This place is **_gorgeous_**, I bet you've seen nothing of it yet."

Catherine grinned and bowed deeply.

"I accept thy idea, Lord Sparrow."

* * *

"What is it you wanted to tell us?" – Jason asked Shelby.

They were sitting below the rock they were on yesterday, hiding from the sun and the heath. Sound of waves was reaching their ears like a soothing melody, and the wind was singing its strange motives, wailing between cliffs and rocks, slicing through the air, both kissing and biting faces of the three friends.

"You've noticed I didn't want to tell the Brethren about Beckett's resurrection," – usually Shelby would begin from afar, but this time she got straight down to the point. – "I did it because should they find out there are another forces interfered in this… situation… they would have never agreed to join me – and we need them."

Eddie smirked.

"The pawns," – he said, studying his nails. – "Like I said."

Shelby nodded.

"I want for you, guys, to be careful and stay at your guard during the battle. There might happen something… that only magic will be able to solve. And we are the only wizards here that I believe, know some useful tricks."

"And Jones," – Jason said.

Shelby shook her head.

"Davy has another abilities that are useful to him only. He can provide us with the place to fight, choose the best position… but that's all."

"And what about the wind?" – Eddie suddenly asked. – "Today during the council it got pretty strong… your work, no?" – he winked to Shelby.

To his surprise, Shelby's face darkened.

"No," – she said with irritation. – "I had nothing to do with it. I've lost my control over the wind the day I gave my power to Jones. And I've never recovered that ability."

Jason looked up on her.

"But that woman… today…?"

"That…" – Shelby hesitated. – "Was another ability of mine. But I do not know how to control it yet. I wasn't even sure it is going to work today. I was bluffing only to avoid the sword-fight."

"Then what use is there of you in the battle?" – Eddie sneered.

Jason elbowed him. Shelby noticed and smirked wryly.

"Don't, Jay. I understand."

Jason lowered his head.

"Too many things changed. I sometimes wish we were back thirty years… when we still had the _Wanderer_ and all…"

Shelby folded her arms, leaning on the rock.

"It was only a ship."

Jason's gaze filled with wonder.

"That's not what you were saying before."

"You've said yourself – that was before."

Jason didn't have comeback to that one.

* * *

Later, in the evening, the Brethren gathered again in the arena. This time, only captains and the five Lords were presented – and from Shelby's group Jason, Eddie, and Norrington came. Jack was last seen on the _Black Pearl_, and according to Will's report, didn't want to come out of his quarters. Shelby came to the center of arena once again.

"I believe the matter to discuss now is where to make our stand," – Shelby addressed the pirates. – "Any ideas? Suggestions?"

Almost all captains started to shout each his own place and way. Davy Jones came closer to the woman.

"I think I have the right place," – he stated. – "Piece of the ocean in Northern Atlantic. Near Iceland."

Shelby looked at him.

"Why there?"

Davy grinned, while other pirates struck silent.

"One of entrances in the Locker is there."

"We'll get killed!" – someone from tribunes objected.

Davy squinted in that direction.

"Do ye not see who I am, lad? Do ye think I cannot control my very own realm?"

Sao Feng stood up.

"I think that is a wise choice," – he declared. – "Thus we shall fight in the place that – if you can control it," – he bowed slightly in Davy's direction. – "Will give us an advantage."

"There are too few of us to defeat the whole Royal Navy!" – the voice came from the furthest rows.

"Numbers do not necessarily win the battle," – Shelby pointed out.

"But they can come in handy," – Teague suddenly said.

Shelby turned her gaze to him.

"Although," – the Lord of Madagascar proceeded cunningly. – "This time I agree with you, Captain McQueen."

"Thank you."

"So, that's settled," – Jones said, clapping his hands. – "The only thing to be solved yet is when do we leave there?"

Shelby lowered her head, thinking.

"Why not immediately?" – Catherine asked. – "I mean, we've all come heavily armed, and actually, fully prepared for the battle. Sooner we attack, more chances for victory – they will be unprepared."

A murmur of approval flowed from the tribunes.

"Beckett is even now making out plans and calculations, as we speak," – Catherine continued, looking at the Brethren. – "If we depart now, that will leave us at least a bit of element of surprise, aye?"

The other Lords nodded.

"How many troops should we make?" – Rashid asked.

"Seven," – Shelby answered immediately.

Teague Grant raised his eyebrows in question.

"The leaders of each troop will be five Lords, Captain Jones, and Captain Sparrow," – Shelby explained, gesturing towards the chosen persons as she spoke (save for Jack who wasn't there). – "I think that's the most… logical way, eh?"

Teague stood up.

"Aye," – he said simply.

Sao Feng followed his example, along with Rashid, Bert and Catherine. Shelby observed the tribunes once more.

"To war!" – she exclaimed, raising her hands to heavens.

"To war!" – the answer came, like an echo.

"Black sheep and bad eggs will never die!"

"Never!"

"To war! And to the victory!"

"To victory!"

"Aye!"

"Long live the Brethren!" – all kinds of comments and exclamations were heard around.

Shelby looked at them with fire in her eyes.

"To war!" – she whispered to herself again, clenching her fists. – "And may the Gods be with us, for we shall need their every protection."

Jason and Eddie each put a hand on her shoulder. Eddie smiled to her.

"No worries, Queenie. We're here. One for all and all for one. Until the end."

* * *

Later, when pirates went to prepare their ships for leaving, Shelby was about to go away too when she noticed Teague watching her from aside. The man was sitting on his place, still, his eyes sparkling. He lit the pipe and let go the smoke in circles.

"You know you were on the edge today, Miss McQueen?" – he asked Shelby.

She approached him and sat next to him.

"No longer 'Captain' McQueen?" – she wondered.

Teague smirked, knowing she understands why did he use her title.

"There is no longer need to pretend we are stronger than we are, is it?"

"Impressive way of speaking, Lord Grant. You saved my authority several times today. Why? What benefit will it give to you?"

Teague drew in the smoke slowly, and then let it go again, not hurrying with his answer.

"Why not?" – he asked then. – "I've heard a lot about you during your time of fame. The _Lonely Wanderer _and its Captain were quiet a legend of their time."

Shelby looked up on him with stubborn expression.

"Still are!" – she said defensively.

Teague chuckled.

"For the younger generations, maybe. But the age of piracy is over now, and we are all bound to fall into oblivion."

"That sucks."

Lord Grant pointed at Shelby with his pipe.

"You are a good leader, McQueen. I supported you because I believe in you. I believe that you will be able to postpone the judgment day of pirates."

Shelby lowered her head, her eyes filling with sadness and inner hurt.

"You are overestimating me, Lord Grant," – she said quietly. – "I am only a woman."

Teague shook his head.

"You are more than just a woman and you know it."

"That doesn't change much of this," – Shelby objected.

"Maybe," – Teague agreed calmly. – "But I still think that it is **_you _**who is underestimating yourself, not me overestimating you. Captain McQueen."

* * *

In London, Lord Cutler Beckett was in his office, writing something on the paper in front of him. The two guards were standing at the door. Beckett ended his writing and looked at the man standing in front of his desk – one of the admirals of his army.

"So everything is ready for departure?"

The man nodded, bowing slightly.

"Yes, Lord Beckett."

"Good. Then we're leaving tomorrow."

The man looked at Beckett with confusion.

"But sir… shouldn't we first… make a plan or at least decide what will be our first move, the strategy? After all they are pirates, and… some of them are… quiet clever and powerful, if I may say so."

Beckett raised his gaze to man's.

"There is nothing here to decide," – he said coldly. – "They know they're facing extinction. The only thing remains is to decide where to make their final stand. And I have a thought of just where that might be."


	22. The final stand, part I

**_Disclaimer:_** _Everything recognizable from "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies does not belong to me._

* * *

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Chapter Twenty-one: The final stand, part I**_

* * *

_"Commala-come-ki, there's a time to live and one to die._

_With your backs against the final wall,_

_Ya gotta let the bullets fly."_

* * *

A week after they left Seagulls' Cove, in the late evening Shelby went down to the cargo hold she was still sleeping at only to find her belongings gone. She knew the reason for that – apparently Jack wanted to talk to her but couldn't find guts to tell her that straight, knowing she'll explode and send him to hell again.

Shelby examined her feeling and inner state, and smirked to herself. She was no longer as angry with Jack as she was before. Even more so – she **_wanted _**for them to be together, as close as they used to be. She sighed and made her way to Captain's quarters.

"I don't remember I gave you the letter with permission to move my things, Captain," – she said, entering Jack's cabin.

He raised his head from the map stretched over the table. His gaze was not mischievous and witty as usual, but serious and deep – he knew the weight of his deed and the pain it caused to Shelby, especially considering the fact he cheated her with the very daughter of her eldest enemy.

"I can write it for you and save your time, love," – he said very carefully.

Shelby smiled. She noticed her clothes on the bed and looked Jack in his eyes.

"I think we both were acting like idiots lately," – she said simply. – "And I suggest we end that as soon as possible."

Jack considered her words and nodded slowly, lowering his gaze.

"I'm sorry, Shell," – he said softly. – "I am truly sorry."

She came to him and hugged him, unexpectedly even for her.

"Me too, Jack. I don't want to lose you."

"Oh, Shell."

Jack stroked her hair that resembled bright golden flames in candlelight. Back window of the room was opened and fresh breeze laden with smells of the night and salt was flowing inside the cabin. Jack cleared his throat.

"So… I believe you'll be sleeping in the normal bed tonight, aye?" – Jack asked her.

The woman chuckled and nodded.

"It would be wise from our side to use all possible comfort this world can give us until we can," – she said. – "Once we come to the Locker, I doubt we'll rest and do nothing as we do now."

Jack sighed, as his eyes darkened.

"Nothing will ever be the same," – he remarked ruefully. – "Even if we win – the world, and us… nothing will ever be the same anymore."

Shelby sat in his lap and looked the pirate in his eyes. She passed her hand through Jack's hair – so unusually straight and well combed. Without all those beads and braids he looked almost nothing like the old Captain Sparrow he used to be so long ago. Even his style of wearing clothes changed – he was no longer so devoted to his old effects and details of his garments as he was before. He looked so… young. So vulnerable, yet with inner strength and determination he has always had in him.

"Aye," – Shelby agreed. – "But changes are not necessarily bad things."

Jack touched the short lock of hair that fell on woman's face. He secretly regretted that Shelby cut her hair in that world they used to be in. It grew a little bit… but still was far from her previous appearance of an elven fairy.

"Some are," – he objected.

Shelby leaned her brow against his and closed her eyes.

"The world changes," – she said absently. – "And that will always be happening – in **_any _**world you're in. I've passed through things like this many times before… yet never actually **_cared _**about everything… Maybe because before I was alone. And in this world I have too many things and people I've become attached to – you, Bert, the _Pearl_… Even Tortuga and its drunken inhabitants."

Jack smiled at that.

"I know just what you mean, love. So…" – he said after a longer pause. – "Would you like to have a cup of rum with me, while we still can afford that, before the battle? And then… well, you know…?"

Shelby smirked widely.

"Now that was the sentence you should **_begin_** the conversation with, Sparrow!" – she said.

Jack grinned, his golden teeth flashing.

"I hope I'm not too late with my proposition, dear."

"You're most certainly not."

* * *

It was the truly magnificent sight of seeing so many piratical ships sailing so close to each other over the ocean's surface. Even more fantastic it seemed to Albert, who was sailing in the first line, next to the _Black Pearl _and _Lady Eire _at his right.

It was an early morning, and the sun was just rising from horizon line, wrapped in shreds of mist. The air was filled with water, it's drops catching into the hair and wetting sailors' clothes.

Hundreds of ships, as far as eyes could see – Albert could bet no man has ever witnessed or experienced something as huge as this before. He told his thoughts to Catherine, who was on the _Adventure Seeker _that day. Cathy fully agreed with him.

"This gives you an amazing feeling, doesn't it?" – she said. – "As if you can conquer the whole world, being the leader of such big army."

"Albert Sparrow the Conqueror," – Bert said with a smirk. – "Why, that sounds good!"

Catherine squinted at him.

"Actually I find Catherine Brennan, Queen of the Oceans, much better."

Albert arched his eyebrow.

"Indeed?"

"Oh yeah."

They could continue their discussion for ages, but then Albert's first mate came to him.

"Cap'n, we should prepare," – he said and pointed forward. – "We've almost arrived. The EITC and Royal Navy are already there."

Albert's eyes flashed with worry. He clenched his fists and took a deep breath.

"Okay," – he said, resolution filling his gaze. – "Roll out the guns."

* * *

The huge whirlpool with diameter of half nautical mile is a really terrifying sight, especially when you have to be in the near of it. At least that's how things looked to Albert when he first saw the entrance to Davy Jones' Locker. He was sailing from the right side of the _Pearl_. Catherine's ship was next to him – he could see her figure at the helm from the distance. The _Four Winds _was on the left from the _Pearl_.

The three remaining pirate Lords were in the second line, following the _Pearl _and other three ships. Davy Jones was going underwater, so that he could surprise the Navy in the opportune moment, and it was easier for him to control the Locker from the depths.

Although he reassured everyone he wouldn't let the whirlpool suck them in, pirates still felt very uncomfortable being near it. But on the other hand, their faces would twist in really nasty grins every time they would think about Navy ships seen on the other side of the whirlpool.

"We should've taken a big stock of pants along," – Eddie remarked mirthfully. – "To offer them for Becky and company when they mess their ones."

Eddie, Jason and Shelby were sailing together on the _Black Pearl_.

Eddie, as always, was as light and happy as ever, nearly jumping from excitement, eagerly expecting for the fight. He looked as if they were going out on a field trip, and the most exciting thing could happen to them was to go swimming in the forest lake.

Jason was – as usually – making total contrast with the younger man. His face was stiffed and concentrated, his gaze fixed upon the Navy vessels. He eyed his friend disapprovingly but said nothing.

"What we should have done was to pray properly," – Shelby said to Eddie with a sigh.

Eddie looked at her strangely.

"You're turning too religious."

Shelby laughed and shook her head.

"No, Eds. I'm just turning too nervous. Don't know why though."

"Well, we're about to begin one of the greatest battles in history."

Shelby shrugged.

"We can take 'em."

"I hope so."

"Oh, we can."

On the other side of the whirlpool, the Navy fleet was lined in accurate rows, their cannons rolled out and everything prepared for the battle. Lord Beckett was standing proudly on the deck of his ship, the _Endeavour_, looking at the whirlpool with mocking smirk over his face.

"And they **_really _**think that'll save them?" – he asked quietly and then turned to the Captain. – "Once we're close enough – hard to port and fire at random. No quarters."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, and…" – Beckett looked at the man and smiled slightly. – "The black ship is mine to take, understood?"

Captain raised his eyebrows in confusion, but nodded nonetheless. Beckett's smile widened.

"Good."

* * *

Catherine nervously stroked the wood of her helm, eyeing the Navy vessels with concern. Too many. There were too many of them. All of the pirate ships put together might form only a quarter… or even one fifth of those of Royal Navy. She had to admit, although against her will, that Beckett had done a wonderful job by gathering such an army in a relatively short period of time. But then again, she had to remind herself, they are not pirates and they do not argue among themselves openly – just obey the orders that are coming from superior ones…

She glanced at her left on the _Adventure Seeker_ she abandoned half an hour ago, returning to her ship. She raised her hand and waved to Albert, hoping he sees her. Her lips formed a faint smile when she saw he's waving too.

_"The funny thing it is,"_ – the distracted thought passed through her mind. – _"How stupid the names of Navy ships are: Dauntless, Interceptor, Endeavour… No romance or imagination at all. Endeavour to what – not being a eunuch?" _– Cathy chuckled quietly. – _"And just look at ours – the Black Pearl, the Lonely Wanderer… the Four Winds, Adventure Seeker… Now that's what **I **call real names!"_

Catherine smiled to herself and then turned her eyes to her first mate.

"Prepare the guns," – she ordered. – "Fire as soon as they are in range and try to make them come closer to the whirlpool. Captain Jones said he'll take care of them being pulled down then."

"Aye, Captain."

* * *

"_With your backs against the final wall, ya gotta let the bullets fly,_" – Shelby whispered, looking at the Royal fleet and cocked her head, her eyes gleaming with unnatural silvery shade.

They were almost in range now. Shelby turned around and studied the ships behind them. Everybody was prepared. Good.

"Remember what I said to you," – she said to Jason and Eddie. – "Stay sharp. Bucket-head will come upon the _Pearl_, that's for sure. He can't resist my charm, obviously."

Eddie laughed, nodding.

"I think the storm's coming," – Jason observed, looking at the sky.

It was indeed darkening, black clouds coming from the east, veiling the sun. The lightning was seen on the horizon, and the air grew colder with every minute. The distant roar of thunder seemed to applaud to the show heavens were about to witness this day, nearly at world's end. Shelby smirked to her friends widely, her eyes shining.

"I **_love _**this," – she said to them and laughed, carelessly, freely. – "I just love this whole action and the feeling I get," – she raised her hand with her fist clenched and screamed with all her might. – "**_FIRE_**!"

* * *

The command echoed from ship to ship, and the battle began. Screams, explosions, orders and smoke filled the air. After half an hour pirates broke through the first line of Navy ships, leaving many damaged ones behind. Davy Jones was apparently keeping his promise, for many Beckett's and Navy ships were sucked into the Locker – every now and then, as one of their ship was getting closer to the whirlpool, something like a giant tentacle only made of water would crawl out from its middle, grab the ship and pull it down to the crashing depths.

The _Black Pearl _happened to be in the lead. Shelby saw Beckett first, standing on his ship with sword in his hand. He smiled to her. The rain began to fall, its drops big and cold. Very soon the field of vision was reduced for everyone.

"Fire!" – Shelby shouted.

All cannons fired at the _Endeavour_… but none of cannon balls reached it. As if some wall emerged from the thin air – all of them stopped inches before hitting the hull of the ship, and then fell into the water. Shelby looked at Beckett again, surprise filling her gaze. His smile widened, turning into a grin.

"He's not alone," – Jason looked at Shelby, his eyes darkened.

Shelby returned the look and then nodded.

"Spread," – she commanded.

Eddie, who was standing at her right, ran to the side of the ship and then jumped from it, in the flash of blue, like a flying comet. The next moment he appeared at the helm of the _Adventure Seeker_, whispering something to Albert violently. Jason did the same from the other side, and appeared next to Norrington aboard the _Four Winds_.

Shelby remained standing at her position near the _Pearl_'s rail on the deck. She cocked her head, looking at the _Endeavour_ sternly… and with some amusement in her eyes.

"The boy wants to play, doesn't he?" – she hissed. – "But he forgot that girls are picking rules!"

She waved her hands towards _Endeavour_, trying to deliver an energy blast that would make the ship jump to the Locker.

But nothing happened.

Shelby looked at her hands with wonder and tried again. Nothing. The two ships were facing each other by now. Beckett could clearly see confusion written across woman's face. He raised his hand and saluted to her.

"Nice to see you again, Miss McQueen!"

Shelby looked at him, slowly turning her head to his figure.

"What have you done?" – she asked.

Beckett chuckled.

"You know, no one could ever make me laugh as you do," – he pointed out. – "You are truly unique woman… Daria. One of a kind, so to say."

Shelby's eyes widened, becoming two grey windows to abyss of pain, fear and disbelief.

"How do you know her name?" – she asked him, barely making words to go out from her mouth.

"**_Your _**name, you mean? Daria?"

Shelby's reaction to that line might seem amusing if the whole situation was less frightening. She covered her ears with her palms, dropping the pistol she was holding on _Pearl_'s deck, and screamed:

"**_Don't _**call me with the name of dead! I killed her, I killed that girl, I am no longer her, **_don't call me with the name of dead_**!"

"You didn't kill her," – Beckett objected indifferently. – "She's still inside you, and you know it. You'll never get rid of her."

* * *

Albert, whose ship happened to be in the near as well, drew a sharp breath and nearly fell overboard, clutching at the rail, as the memory suddenly cleared on him.

_"That's her name!"_ – his mind shouted. – _"That is the name from that dream! The name of Shelby before she **became** Shelby!"_

Jack, who was at the helm, hurried to Shelby while Beckett was laughing. He caught her just before she collapsed on the deck, sobbing and still crying:

"Don't call me so! I'm not her! I don't wanna **_be_** her!"

"Shelby! Shelby, listen to me, love!"

Jack tried to look in her face but she turned away, groaning. Jack grabbed her and hugged her tightly, trying to comfort her somehow. He had no idea why did that simple name cause this hysteria – Shelby never mentioned that name to him before, and generally avoided to talk about her past before she came into the world of Seven Seas.

"How's your children, Daria?" – Beckett shouted to her with triumph over his face. – "I hope your daughter is happy in the first circle of hell!"

Shelby lifted her head, her face expression of pure shock.

"D-**_daughter_**?" – she whispered.

"Don't listen to him!" – Jack tried.

Shelby pushed him away and got up.

"What are you **_talking _**about?" – she was looking at Beckett with an expression impossible to describe, so many emotions were in her eyes then.

Albert gasped, at another memory.

"**_Lilian_**," – he breathed.

* * *

"Your daughter," – Beckett explained, sounding as polite as if they are in residence of Queen of England, having a ball, and he's asking Shelby for a dance. – "Unfortunately, she died a minute after being born. She was buried in backyard of Mister Jefferson's house, by Mister Jefferson himself. And then she went to hell, as happens to all not christened souls. Ever read Dante?"

Shelby shook her head, refusing to believe. Her eyes were wide and blank, she **_couldn't _**accept what was happening. It was **_impossible_**! How could **_Beckett _**know her birth name? How could he know things even **_she _**doesn't know? Only Jason knew her name from the past life! Only Jason knew who she was **_before _**becoming the traveler between worlds! And Shelby knew Jason never said a **_word _**about that to anyone – even Eddie.

"That's not truth," – she said, tears falling from her eyes. – "**_That's not truth_**!"

She grabbed her pistol from the deck and fired at Beckett. Like cannon balls, the bullet stopped inches before ship's rail and fell into the water. Shelby shrieked in outrage and fired again. No success. Beckett smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Ah, Daria. Do you **_really _**think you can defeat me now that I have such a wonderful protector… as her?" – he nodded in the direction of his quarters. – "She was so kind to even resurrect me…"

Shelby turned her gaze in that direction, not paying attention to his words anymore. Her mouth dropped open, along with Jack's.

"**_Tia_**?" – he whispered, rubbing his eyes as if trying to erase the image of woman standing on the deck of _Endeavour _like a queen.

Dressed in the magnificently beautiful dress, blue like Caribbean sea and azure sky, with her hair falling down her back in smooth waves decorated with dozens of sapphires that were also encrusted in her necklace, bracelets and rings, Tia Dalma stood beside Beckett, observing Shelby and Jack both sitting on _Pearl_'s deck, clutching at each other.

"Tia Dalma?" – Jack repeated, bewildered and confused like never before.

She turned the gaze of her dark eyes at him and smiled – her teeth white as purest pearls, not a trace of blackness or gold.

"My name…" – she said calmly, without any accent. – "…is Calypso."


	23. “Nemo’s my name for everyone”

**_Disclaimer:_** _Everything recognizable from "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies does not belong to me._

* * *

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Chapter Twenty-two: "Once and for all, and all for once, Nemo's my name for everyone."**_

* * *

_"This is me, for forever, one of the lost ones._

_The one without a name,_

_Without an honest heart as compass._

_This is me, for forever, one without a name._

_These lines the last endeavor_

_To find the missing lifetime…"_

* * *

Daria…

The name rang through my mind, piercing my heart like a poisoned arrow.

I hated it.

I hated that girl.

I hated her past.

I hated **_her_**!

* * *

There was a reason I ceased to be her, hell, there was. I've hated that name ever since I knew about myself. It never reflected my personality, never showed the true **_me_**. Daria was a mask. She was… the doll. Marionette.

She was a little girl, worrying only about her estimates at school and making her parents happy. She knew nothing about cruelness of life, about all traps, bruises and scars life leaves at you. She was nothing but an innocent angel with golden curls and braids her grandmother loved to make for her. Nothing but a little princess with the appearance of a porcelain doll. All teachers adored her. All adults found her irresistible. Everybody found her irresistible – only because she was always so polite, so kind and respecting to adults.

Lord, how I hate her, even now. That purity and innocence were driving me crazy – because there are **_NO _**such things as purity and innocence for humans! Everybody is a sinner, already from the day he is born! And she never knew that.

Stupid wench.

I killed her, bit by bit, when I first came to be – she was ten years old then, and we moved to another country from the one she was born at. Everything went to hell there, in that new country of our living. My mother, unfortunately, never had any luck with men. Always got stuck with idiots, and she was ever so clever and strong woman… Life is unfair, isn't it?

Anyway, I, as I am now, began my existence and development in that country exactly. It all seemed as a joke until I actually found out I can **_really _**do something other people couldn't. Then I fell in love with books about another worlds – and got hooked. School stopped to be my first priority, and I no longer cared of making anyone happy but myself. I could not find peace in this world anymore. And I could not remain the girl I once was anymore.

Daria died during the time spent in that country, in that stupid house with ever wet walls and that bugger of her stepfather I **_hated_** since the day I first saw him. Most of all I desired to kill him, but knew that would be… well, rather stupid from my side – you can't go to another world from jail, now, can you? So I was always holding myself back… and once I left, I no longer cared about everything happened to me there, in the world of Spider.

I changed my name, I changed my appearance once I crossed the borders between the worlds for the first time – I changed **_everything _**only to forget, to hide away forever the person that I used to be. My past, my family, my former friends… I wanted to forget everything.

And now that bloody Bucket-head…

With a mere mention of my once-to-be name, he opened the door in my soul I hoped never to come in the near again. God, it hurt. To remember again my family and all… I was running from my previous self ever since I knew about myself as I am – Shelby Elizabeth McQueen. I've never thought one simple word could just… kill me like that, throwing me back into the past.

And then – my **_daughter_**?

I think there is no need for me to tell you how does **_that _**feel. Like yours very heart has been ripped out from you and torn apart in front of your eyes. The pain I've never experienced before, and hope to never feel again.

* * *

I've always wanted to have a little daughter. I had a name for her already – Lilian. I wanted to have a son with Jack first, when I got pregnant. But I thought we could also have another child later…

But too many things changed, and now this revelation…

Good God.

If I only knew…

And the worst is, I can do nothing to… to ease this pain. Not revenge on Beckett, not finding out details about the night Albert was born at will help me now that it's all over. I think there is only one way to stop this – and that is the one Jones picked – to let your dark side carry you. To dim your inner light and become cruel spirit of the night that finds his consolation in ruining another's people fates and lives.

After all… why not?

I've been a good girl for too long.

It's time for some changes, I think. Yeah… I think it is.


	24. The final stand, part II

**_Disclaimer:_** _Everything recognizable from "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies does not belong to me._

* * *

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Chapter Twenty-three: The final stand, part II**_

* * *

_"Commala-come-ki! Let the bullets fly!_

_Don't 'ee mourn for me, my lads,_

_When it comes my day to die…"_

* * *

Calypso came closer to the rail and looked into Shelby's eyes. Shelby felt suddenly dizzy, as if the world is falling apart in front of her. She gasped and nuzzled her face in Jack's chest, thanking God he was near her at that moment.

"Get up," – Beckett spat to them. – "Enough drama. We are not in circus."

Shelby let go an uncertain sound. Jack noticed with horror she was shaking. Never before was she in such condition, scared so much she couldn't breathe.

"Why?" – Jack looked at the woman he once knew as Tia Dalma.

He couldn't believe it was her – so proud and beautiful. The Goddess of the Sea. And he used to bargain with her about his compass and that bloody jar of dirt, and another things…

Calypso looked down at him, her gaze lingering at his hands upon Shelby's head as if he was protecting her.

"The piracy must be destroyed," – she said. – "The world is going forward, to the future, and there is no place for you in the future."

At that moment, the _Flying Dutchman _dived out from the water near _Endeavour_. Davy Jones' face was twisted in pain, as he watched Calypso at Beckett's side.

"Ye treacherous wench!" – he snapped at her.

Calypso looked at the man.

"Even after all these years you still cannot forget about the thought of having me, Davy," – she remarked calmly. – "One would think it is about time for you to get a life."

Shelby glanced at Jones and Calypso, still clutching at Jack's shirt. Davy Jones caught her gaze. Shelby seemed to gather herself together a bit. She shook her head – _"don't let them provoke you"_. Davy's eyes were full of suffering, but he nodded. He knew should he let himself go – as he would have done in previous times – not only the Royal Navy, but every single ship, pirate or not, will be drowned should he and Calypso fight. Their powers were formidable enough separately, and if they use them at the same time…

"Oh, I found a life," – Davy answered, his voice trembling slightly. – "And if I may observe, mine is definitely better than yers, if ye are serving to this buffoon 'ere," – he chuckled hoarsely.

Calypso's eyes flashed with rage.

"Enough!" – she exclaimed. – "You and I are going to solve this now. Come."

She snapped her fingers and disappeared in the flash of blue. Davy Jones glanced at Shelby and smiled to her.

"See ye, McQueen," – he said. – "Good luck."

Then the _Dutchman _dived to the depths again, but obviously didn't remain there – it disappeared as well.

Shelby and Jack both winced, as Beckett's voice (they've nearly forgot about him when Calypso showed herself) rang through the air behind their backs:

"Fire!"

Shelby screamed, as cannon balls hit the _Pearl_ from all _Endeavour_'s guns. Jack yelped and was thrown away from her. With disbelief, Shelby stared at the blood pool forming around his body. Beckett smiled victoriously and lowered his pistol.

The last thing Shelby remembered from that moment was the lightning striking directly in the middle of the whirlpool. Then her mind could stand no more – and she fainted.

* * *

Shelby woke up lying on the deck of the _Adventure Seeker_. She groaned, trying to remember what happened. As her mind cleared, her eyes snapped open and she jumped onto her feet, looking around, violently searching for Jack with her gaze.

What she saw shocked her more than perhaps anything before. The ships were gone – **_all _**of them. Piratical and Navy vessels, the _Pearl_… all were gone. Only _Four Winds_, _Lady Eire _and _Adventure Seeker_ were floating one by another, like scared children being afraid to separate. The whirlpool was dark and ominous, no longer their friend and ally, but an enemy – Shelby felt that. They were far enough not to be sucked in it, but should they remain floating around like they are – no doubt everything will go to hell.

"Thank God, you're awake!"

Shelby sharply turned around, prepared to attack if necessarily – but that was only Jason. His face expression though…

"Jack!" – Shelby demanded. – "Where is Jack?"

Jason swallowed and lowered his gaze.

"Shell…" – he began softly.

"**_Where is he_**?"

Jason closed his eyes in defeat.

"Dead."

* * *

Shelby flew into Captain's quarters on the _Seeker _and knelt by the bed Jack Sparrow's lifeless body was lying at. Albert, Will, Catherine and Mark were gathered around the bed. Eddie was nowhere to be seen, like James and Cassidy.

Shelby looked at Jack's face – so calm and peaceful, as if he's sleeping. Only that he wasn't. Tears slid down her cheeks, as she sobbed, holding Jack's cold hand in hers.

"Beckett killed him," – she heard Jason's voice coming from another universe, as it seemed. – "And James got killed too – Cassidy is with him, on the _Winds_. She doesn't let anybody come in her near. Apparently Jones and Calypso went insane as well. Their battle finished off everybody."

"**_Everybody_**?" – Shelby raised her face to Jason.

"Both our and Navy ships were destroyed. Only few survived. They fled away as fast as they could from here."

Shelby turned to Jack again.

"No one won," – she concluded.

"Aye," – Jason agreed.

The thought suddenly struck Shelby, as she was caressing Jack's hair. She lifted her head slowly, and turned to the mourning group of people around her. Albert and Catherine stood with hand in hand, her head resting on his shoulder. Catherine was crying silently, Albert – trying to hold himself from that. Will's hand was at Mark's shoulder. The boy was standing with his head lowered, hair covering his face. Jason was near her, in the black cloak over his shirt. His dark hair was wet because of the rain outside, and wavy at its ends.

"Where is Eddie?" – Shelby asked him slowly.

Jason didn't answer.

"**_Where is Eddie_**?" – Shelby repeated, her lips trembling.

"We…" – Jason said quietly. – "…don't know."

* * *

The thought about Eddie gone – or worse, dead – was the last drop for Shelby. Her heart was already shattered into pieces with news about the daughter she never knew she had, plus Jack… Oh, her **_Jack_**…

And now – Eddie? Her mischievous prince, her friend, her **_brother _**– was gone?

Shelby got up from the floor, kissed Jack's hand and without any word went out of the cabin. Jason made the sign for others to stay where they are, and ran after her.

"Where are you going, Shell?" – he called her.

The woman didn't respond. She was standing near the rail, looking at the surrounding landscape but not seeing it.

"Queenie…" – Jason came to her and put his hand on her shoulder. – "Please…"

"Let me go."

The ice in her voice made Jason wince.

"Are you… alright?"

Shelby turned to him, raising her eyebrows. Her eyes were swollen because of tears, yet now cold and resolute.

"My daughter and the man I love are dead. Eddie is gone. The piracy is destroyed. The _Pearl _is – obviously – sunken. My life, my heart and my soul are torn apart into pieces and ruined – and you are asking me am I **_alright_**?" – she chuckled hysterically. – "Gee, let me answer then – **_never better_**! Is that the answer good enough for you?"

Jason recoiled from her.

"Shelby, I beg you, calm down. Please, you know what can happen if…"

"I will **_not _**calm down!" – she screamed, hitting the rail with her fist. – "I've had enough! Enough of this torture! Enough of this pain! Enough of this **_life_**! Don't you understand? Do you think I shall **_ever _**heal myself after this? Some wounds never heal – and some tears will **_never_** dry!"

She pushed Jason away from her and jumped on the rail, balancing on its edge.

"I am leaving. And you," – she pointed her finger at Jason. – "You will not follow me. Go to Tortuga and have fun, all of you. And wait there until the law of the new century finds you and crashes you. Yo ho my ass."

With that Shelby jumped from the rail. Jason tried to catch her… but instead of falling down in the water, Shelby flew into the sky and was gone within seconds.

"Oh no…" – Jason whispered. – "Oh Lord, **_no_**…"

* * *

"What do you mean she flew away?" – Albert was staring at Jason, unable to make any sense out of his words.

"I mean what I said. She flew away. I have no idea where or how. But I know that now this world is condemned. If she…" – Jason closed his eyes for a moment. – "If she will do something to herself… I do not know what will become of this all."

"I do not understand," – Albert said, knitting his brows.

Jason looked at him thoughtfully.

"Have you ever heard of Makers and their purpose of existence?"

Albert arched his eyebrow. Jason sighed.

"I thought so."

* * *

"The Makers," – Jason began, taking a sip of tea from his cup.

He, Albert, Catherine and Will were sitting in the dining room aboard the _Seeker_. The three ships were making their way to Tortuga, sailing away from the battlefield and the Locker with all haste. _Lady Eire _was in Catherine's first mate's charge, as she didn't want to leave Albert after all that happened. Mark was sleeping in his hammock in forecastle, with another crewmembers. Jack's body was still lying in Albert's quarters. Jason gathered them all together for supper, although nobody had appetite and mood for food.

"What they are," – Jason continued. – "Is very complicated to explain, for there are thousands of details for that matter. But to simplify it – Makers are people whose wishes come true. Sooner or later, this way or that way – no matter what do the Maker wish, he'll get it."

Heavy silence filled the room.

"And my mother," – Albert asked. – "Is one of them?"

Jason nodded.

"Shelby is one of the most powerful Makers I know," – he confirmed. – "She began to use her power very early – and she found out who she is very early, actually. Many Makers never discover that they are more than just humans, see? People rarely pay attention to the little things that indicate they are different. Shelby was always a loner – at school, at home, in society generally. She was kinda outcast, because she was different from the mass. And that gave her ability to explore another areas of human existence and all," – Jason twirled his hand. – "She used to read tons. And in one of her books she found that definition of Makers – and recognized herself in it. Already then her wishes, even the smallest ones, came true. Only she, like all other people, never noticed that. But after reading that book she finally learned who she is – and went on a spree. She wished this, she wished that… and naturally, always got it all, even if it wasn't exactly what she wanted – formulation of your wish is the key. There are loopholes everywhere – like in pirates' Code," – Bert and Cathy smiled at this. – "And you must be extremely careful in the way you wish something on."

"Wait a sec," – Will said. – "You mean **_every single _**wish comes true? Like, say, '_I wanna be the witch_' and that?"

Jason shook his head, smiling weakly.

"No. The more… complicated the wish is, the more difficult to fulfill it is – the more time is needed for it to come true. Shelby waited for nine years to get out of the world of her birth."

"I understand," – Catherine said unexpectedly, wiping her reddened eyes with handkerchief. – "If you, for example, wish the new dress – you can get it within days. And if you desire something like… err… have your own ship and crew… You can wait ages before **_that _**happens, aye?"

Jason smiled to her, encouraging.

"Exactly, Cathy," – he said softly. – "And here comes the catch of being the Maker."

"Always some catch," – Albert sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Always some catch," – Jason agreed.

He kept his voice calm, and his face opened and polite, yet inside his heart he was screaming. He knew Shelby left to… well, he knew she had something in her mind. And in her current mood that could be nothing good, that's for sure. Jason clutched his fists, so that nobody notices his hands are shaking.

"Makers' purpose and their task may sound as a simple one, but in fact it is hell. They are making the world – or even world**_s _**– to become and stay real, thus keeping them alive."

"What?" – three pair of confused eyes fixed on Jason.

"Your world," – he said. – "Exists only because Shelby believed in its existence. Even more so – she desperately **_wanted _**for it to be real. Because of Jack. She loved him so much, and she has always wanted to be with him."

Albert understood and paled.

"And if she…?" – he looked at Jason with silent question in his eyes, so alike his mother's.

Jason nodded.

"Shelby can be killed… completely… only on one way – by committing suicide. And if she does that… This world is condemned. Along with us all."


	25. Don’t try suicide

**_Disclaimer:_** _Everything recognizable from "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies does not belong to me._

* * *

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Chapter Twenty-four: Don't try suicide**_

* * *

_"Don't try suicide – nobody's worth it,_

_Don't try suicide – nobody cares._

_Don't try suicide – just gonna hate it,_

_Don't try suicide – nobody gives a damn."_

* * *

Suicide… was always one of the biggest temptations for me. Not because I wanted to run from the problems, or the usual drill – _"Nobody loves me, nobody cares…"_ and so on. The reason **_I _**wanted to do that was rather… unusual.

I've always believed in magic. Ever since I was a little girl. I adored magic, I adored books it was presented at, and movies I could see it in. Magic was my passion and my only devotion. That's why I was having second thoughts while making my deal with Jones about the _Pearl_. I felt I'm gonna die if I choose love instead of magic – which I did, and I died. Luckily, I didn't lose all the magic I managed to collect within me during my life – and I got myself dry out of the water that time.

See, I wanted to kill myself simply because I thought I will be able to get away from the world of my birth that way. It was only later, when I crossed the worlds' borders, that I found out it would do no good to someone like me.

Back in my birth-world I desperately wanted to try – what if it works and I'll get away?… But I've never had the courage needed to do it.

The day Calypso screwed everything up, making me think I lost almost every single person I love… I simply couldn't cope with that anymore. And I did the biggest mistake in my life.

There is no justification to my actions.

There is no consolation in the fact I was blinded by pain.

Only knowledge I acted the most stupid I could – and was bound to face consequences later.

* * *

The thought of how is the world of _"Pirates of the Caribbean" _going to survive should I pass away never even occurred to me. Truth to be told, I didn't give a rat's ass to anything that moment. And later too, actually. I guess I was too tired and too fucked up to pay attention to anything at all.

I remember my only wish after all the chaos was over, was only one – to sleep. To sleep, in the normal soft bed, for as long as I wanted to…

I guess that is the only wish that will **_never _**come true in my life, Maker or not.


	26. The biggest mistake

**_Disclaimer:_** _Everything recognizable from "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies does not belong to me._

* * *

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Chapter Twenty-five: The biggest mistake**_

* * *

_"Where sunless rivers weep_

_Their waves into the deep,_

_She sleeps a charmed spell –_

_Awake her not._

_Led by a single star_

_She came from very far,_

_Too seek where shadows are,_

_Her pleasant lot…"_

* * *

Shelby didn't fly away immediately though, as Jason was convinced she did. She waited first, hidden behind the ship, until everybody leaves Bert's quarters. When they did, she came inside and sat on the bed watching Jack's face surrounded by his dark hair scattered over the pillow.

"I wish you were only sleeping," – she said, tears forming in her eyes again.

She wiped them and took Jack's hand in hers, kissing his fingers and stroking her cheek against his palm.

"I've never wanted for us to end this way," – she proceeded quietly. – "But my destiny has an annoying habit of hers, showing me her ass every time I think I can control it. I am going away now. Forever. I doubt I'll ever come back from the journey ahead of me. But I promise, wherever I am, I shall never forget you, Jack. Waves will always whisper your name, and every stream and fall will carry gentleness of your laughter."

Shelby passed through his hair with her hand and kissed him gently. Then she sneaked from the cabin and flew away, disappearing like shadow in sunset.

* * *

She was flying further and further into the night on the east, freezing on the height she was at, but not caring about that.

Her mind was calm and resolute now that she knew what to do. She was going home. To the only place, actually, that she could call home. She was lucky to be in Jack's world, for it was similar to the one she was born at, so that the place she was heading to existed there as well.

That place was her only shelter, her brightest memory and her deepest passion. Her "personal paradise" that belonged to her only, for only she could see all its beauty and magnificence; only she could understand whisper and call of its hidden paths and trees' crowns.

Her paradise.

Her home.

Her Forest.

* * *

The flight was long, and considering the fact she was going east, she arrived at the spot she wanted to in the middle of the night. The sky was very dark, yet clear, millions of stars flickering at her from above like diamonds and gems.

Shelby looked around. The place was the one she wanted, but of course, looked different than the one from the twentieth century she remembered. She closed her eyes and concentrated, raising her hands in the air and whispering something.

The landscape changed. The long and straight asphalt highway appeared in front of her, cars passing rapidly, filling the air with noise and smells of their fuel. The buildings grew behind her, their yards filled with garbage and shattered glass among green grass and dandelions. And on the other side of the highway…

"Ah…" – Shelby smiled. – "Now that's already **_much _**better."

The Forest was there, in front of her eyes, its trees rustling their invitation to her – _"Welcome home, we've been waiting for you!"_.

Shelby's eyes filled with honest happiness, as she forced herself to forget about everything that happened to her before. She was now concentrated only at the trees in front of her – the trees and the paths for which she knew they loved her and welcomed her, for this place was and will always be – her home.

* * *

Shelby waved her hand slightly, making the night turn into the dawn. She wanted to spend the whole day wandering along the paths she knew, and in the evening… Well, that will be in the evening.

She crossed the highway carefully and stepped into the Forest, bowing her head and closing her eyes as if she's entering the temple.

"Good morning, my love," – she whispered. – "So many years have passed, yet never have I forgotten your greenery and streams. I love you – and I shall be saying that again and again, like I always did. I love you. More than anything. More than anyone. You and only you, forever and again."

* * *

The forest Shelby was in was the usual forest, like thousands of others "city-forests", surrounded by highways and high stone buildings – piece of more-less untouched nature in the middle of civilization.

It was situated in Shelby's birth-town, Perm, at the western side of Ural Mountains. Usual forest with thousands kinds of trees, bushes and flowers; with the big park for children at its northern side.

But it had a different meaning to Shelby. The forest was special for her simply because she spent her whole life there. First ten years of her life, that is. Then she moved to another country and was separated from the forest, all until she came into Jack's world and came to see its eighteenth's century "publication", while traveling to Singapore with Jason, Eddie and others.

Shelby made her first steps in that forest, among its pines and firs, with her grandfather – the only member of her family she loved. The forest for her was more than a mere place – it was also the living memorial of her grandfather and their happy times there.

She was in the forest on every season, and has seen it in all possible situations – during hot summer days, when gnats would eat out your soul; during rainy days, when the mist would wrap pine groves, and water was falling from branches like the wall of crystals; during autumn days, when trees are coloured in amazing shades of red, brown and yellow, and the grass is still green – and you are walking through the rustling falling leaves, drowning in the rich smells of water, trees and fertile ground; during the winter, when deciduous trees are bare, covered in snow, firs' needles wrapped in hoar-frost, and you can explore places you couldn't before, skiing and jumping over the streams covered with ice… Spring wasn't time of the year Shelby favored, and she usually avoided going out during it.

* * *

Now it was August though, and the forest was on the peak of its beauty. Trees were so green, and grass so thick and high… Shelby was walking down the asphalt road laid through the forest, enjoying every breath. Trees, trees, trees – all around.

Raspberry bushes, fern, pines, birches, nettle, streams and moss… Fresh breeze was passing through the leaves. Shelby smiled as she raised her face to feel its tender touch. She has always wanted to become the wind herself, so she could pass through trees' crowns, listening to the stories they would tell her. She wanted to see all the secrets of her Forest, explore every inch of it…

She came to the big cutting between two pine groves – the final point of her walks with grandfather that used to be. The ground was sandy here, and grew moist as Shelby was closing to the lake. She passed by it and turned left, into the depths of pine grove where the ground was hilly, covered with low bunches of grass, soft moss and mushrooms.

_"Here me and grandpa used to look at the horses – they were often led at the walk through this grove."_

All day Shelby was wandering through the forest of her childhood, listening to birds' chirping and distant noise from passing cars (although the forest itself was empty, without any people save for Shelby), remembering and smiling.

* * *

In the evening, when the first shadows fell on the ground and the air filled with dew, she made her way to another part of the forest, into the birch grove. Trees' stems were so white, it looked like in this part of the wood still lasts the day.

Shelby went down to the smaller path from the main one, and further into the little oval clearing she knew so well. The air in the clearing was filled with hundreds of golden spots, shining like little stars on earth, grass and trees. Shelby looked around her with wonder.

"Amazing gift, dear," – she bowed to the Forest. – "I thank you, as always, from the deepest parts of my heart and soul. Thank you for being with me here… in the end."

Shelby was walking around the clearing for a while, thinking about all things happened to her during her life. There were good, and there were bad, naturally. But the brightest memories were those of this place, of course. She and her grandfather… God, how did she love that man… The only one from her family that actually loved her too, just because she **_is_**. Just because of who she is. Without any demanding, without any – _"we love you, but you have to be good at school, and do this, that, and everything…"_.

No, her grandfather was the best man in the universe. When leaving the world of her birth, Shelby regretted only about one thing – that she couldn't take him with her. She would love to show him all the miracles and wonders she saw during her life. She would have given anything just to experience that all with him. Or just to walk though this forest with him once again.

Shelby sat on the ground in the middle of clearing and looked at herself. She was dressed in filthy white shirt with puffy sleeves and black pants and boots – classical piratical outfit.

_"Not all that bad for this last moment,"_ – she thought.

She looked at the sky and the stars, searching for familiar constellations and smiling to herself, the breeze caressing her face. Then she pulled the pocketknife out of her pants and examined the blade. Sharp. Excellent.

"_Goodbye, sunshine, I'm on my way. I'll be long time gone by the break of day._"

She took a deep breath… and slashed through her left wrist with the blade. Her eyes dimmed, as she looked at the stars dreamily.

"I love you," – she whispered into the night and then pressed the blade onto her throat, and made the sharp movement, cutting through the flesh.

* * *

Back in Jack's world, Jason abruptly stopped half way through the deck of the _Adventure Seeker _he was walking across, his eyes widened. He collapsed on the wood and groaned, covering his face with his hands.

"Silly girl… what have you done?"


	27. Losing faith makes a crime

**_Disclaimer:_** _Everything recognizable from "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies does not belong to me._

* * *

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Chapter Twenty-six: Losing faith makes a crime**_

* * *

_"To those who are falling to hell by their own will, good angels will do no harm. Ever."_

* * *

Shelby turned in the bed and stretched, smiling sleepily. Such a fantastic dream she had… She couldn't remember what did she see, but knew it was something so interesting and exciting… Why else would she be so happy otherwise? Only dreams made her feel great in the morning. She opened her eyes and looked through the window in her room. According to the sun, it was around nine in the morning.

_"According to **sun**? How the hell do I know the time according to **sun**?"_ – the thought passed through her mind.

Shelby frowned and tossed the blankets away, yawning. She was about to tie her hair in a tail when her gaze fell upon her right wrist and above it. Her eyes widened in shock, as her lips formed 'O'.

Slightly above her wrist, the 'P'-shaped brand was clearly seen.

Shelby gasped, as she remembered **_WHO _**is she – Shelby Elizabeth McQueen, the former Captain of the _Lonely Wanderer_, the most beautiful ship there was at the Caribbean, save for the _Black Pearl_…

The _Black Pearl_!

**_Jack_**!

Shelby's gaze jumped over the room. The bed, the modern table with laptop, wardrobe and piano… and posters. Posters of _"Pirates of the Caribbean" _movies, and Captain Jack Sparrow over the walls.

Shelby fled out of the room into the hall, where the mirror was standing. She closed her eyes before looking in it, and then opened.

"No… **_No_**… **_NOOOO_**!" – she shrieked.

She looked like a usual teenage girl, about eighteen. Her hair was long and straight, her eyes grey, without any shining she possessed in Jack's world… Jack's world!

"Oh **_NO_**!" – she exclaimed again, her lips trembling.

For she recognized the place and the girl in the mirror all right.

She was in the world of her birth, thrown into her mortal self, without any magical powers, without any clue of how to get back. And the reflection in the mirror was not hers… but Daria's.

The dead sometimes go back to life.

And mistakes are always to be paid.

The world Shelby was trying to forget for such a long time, and the life she ran away from took her back.

She should have known. After all, suicide – is a **_very_** stupid thing to do if you are the Maker.

* * *

_"OH, HOW I WISH FOR SOOTHING RAIN,_

_ALL I WISH IS TO DREAM AGAIN_

_MY LOVING HEART LOST IN THE DARK_

_FOR HOPE I'D GIVE MY EVERYTHING."_

_(Nightwish, "Nemo")_

* * *

_Sequel: The Chronicles of the Wanderer III, part two: "Pale Enchantress"_


End file.
